


Little Do You Know

by Echoes Whispers and Dark Thoughts (LostInTheEchoOfLife04)



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheEchoOfLife04/pseuds/Echoes%20Whispers%20and%20Dark%20Thoughts
Summary: Cecily Delgado had been on the fast track to detective in her hometown of Miami 5 years ago, until a raid she was working on went down. She lost her badge and by a small saving grace she got a new job working for the LA PD’s acquisitions department. Enter Kandomere and his partner Montehugh on the trail of more Inferni, things are about to get interesting.





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this up here, I've had it on Tumblr forever as a work in progress. Hoping that reposting it here will give me the muse and inspiration I need to finally get this wrapped up all nice and neat. There's lots more to come, this is only the beginning. There is also cover art for this story, made by the bestest friend a girl could ask for.
> 
>  

Thumbing through the latest batch of paperwork, orders for the SWAT team’s supplies and general supplies for LAPD’s finest officers she sighed. It wasn’t how she’d pictured serving her community but at least she still could in a small way, making sure they all had what they needed exactly when they needed it or even before they realized it was what Cecily excelled at. Pulling the tie from her wrist she drug her dark hair up into a ponytail before she got to work, absently giving a nod or greeting to the officers as they walked through on their way to the squad room. It wasn’t supposed to be this way she’d been well on her way in Miami to being one of the best, a sneeze away from making detective if what her Captain had said was true.

Then all hell had broken loose, dark eyes narrowed as she thought about the whole thing. That period of her life had been equal parts amazing and utter hell but she couldn’t bring herself to want to change anything aside from how it ended. At least the time with him had been worth it. Shaking out of her thoughts she heard a few voices coming towards her area, one she did recognize as Captain Perez and another sounded so familiar yet she couldn’t seem to place it. Straightening up her paperwork she went to typing things into the computer when their voices got louder.

“Here is our acquisitions department.”

Lifting her gaze Cecily immediately wished she hadn’t though, standing there with the Captain were two other men. Well one man, a big tall giant of one with a ginger beard and hair to match the other wasn’t a man but an elf and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep the snear off her face. If Cecily didn’t have her own reasons for disliking Elves she’d have been grinning like a schoolgirl, as some of her help seemed to be doing if her peripheral vision was any indication. She wanted to say he looked like a typical Elf but that would have been a lie, most of them were skinny, dressed to the nines in clothing that could pay her rent for a year and always carried very snobbish expressions. While he was dressed in clothes that would pay her rent for a year he wasn’t thin, rather he was thick but the suit hid it well. 

She couldn’t tell whether he worked out or just enjoyed the finer things in life. Steel blue hair and almost silver blue eyes, his jawline spoke of a tough man despite the baby face because of the distinct lack of facial hair. He was handsome but Elves had ruined her life so she wasn’t about to allow herself to really delve too deeply into that line of thought. Something about him though tugged at her, she knew she’d never met him before and yet she was having the strangest case of deja vu. It would drive her crazy if she didn’t figure it out, Cecily just knew it.

“Agent Kandomere, Agent Montehugh… allow me to introduce Cecily Delgado, if you need anything while your here with us this is the woman to get it for you.”

She barely managed to avoid an eye roll, Captain Perez knew why Cecily disliked elves but she also knew she was a professional when it came to her job so she’d be on her best behavior. Putting on her best customer service smile she extended her hand, “Of course Captain. Nice to meet you Gentlemen, anything you need just let me know and I’ll get it quick as I am able for you.” The bigger man she assumed was Montehugh shook her hand first giving her a gruff ‘Nice to meet you’ before releasing it. Kandomere however was staring at her, like not just giving her a once over or even checking her out but staring at her like he was looking into her soul.

She held out her hand to him and he just stared at her before his partner nudging him finally seemed to snap him out of it. He didn’t shake her hand though merely gave a nod of his head before pulling a notebook from his suit jacket pocket and handing her a piece of paper. Glancing at it she inwardly sighed guess they were setting up shop, “This is quite a list…” Before she could even finish the sentence he turned and began to walk off.

“Charge to the FBI Magic Task Force, they’ll cover it.”

Magic Task force? Oh shit, not them again. Another thought crept in that maybe she could find out what had become of Agent Alvarez but she instantly shut it down. No use in digging up the past like that especially all things considered. Staring a hole in his back as he walked away she became aware of Montehugh still standing there staring just like she was. Turning her attention towards him she raised an eyebrow, “Let me guess not a big fan of humans?”

“He’s not usually that rude.”

Shaking her head she chuckled, “Must just be my lucky day then though hard to imagine him giving a rats ass, I mean that silver pendulum around his neck does say Elves above all, Above all Elves.” Turning her attention back to the list she didn’t notice the way Montehugh stared at her before he took off to follow his partner. Typing a few of the items from the list into the computer her eyes went wide, these were not cheap purchases. No wonder he’d said to bill it to the MTF a tsking sound caught her attention and she turned to see the Captain still standing there, “Ma’am?”

“Be nice Cecily, they aren’t going to be here long.”

Throwing her hands up she motioned towards where they’d walked off, “I was nice. He’s the one who refused to shake my hand, left me a list of very expensive purchases and just walked off.” Shaking her head the Captain just gave her a look and she sighed heavily, “I’m trying Captain, really. I haven’t had to deal with any elves in so long, I just…” Giving a wave of her hand like she knew what she meant the older woman nodded.

“I know Cece but you gotta get past that, the last thing you or this department needs is a bad word being put in by the Magic Task Force, we’d be up shit creek without a paddle and you might really be out of a job.”

Frowning she sighed, “I know Captain. I’ll behave myself it would be easier if he could at least pretend to have some manners.” That got a chuckle before she wandered off and Cecily went back to looking over the list. None of it was cheap at all but should she really have expected anything less from an Elf, who worked for the Magic Task Force. Digging through her contacts she started making calls, if this was what he wanted then it was what he would get. She was good at her job for a reason, even if she wasn’t a cop anymore she still had the determination of one and boy did it come in handy. It would take a couple of days but hopefully once she got him what he needed she’d not have to worry about anymore interactions with Agent Kandomere again.


	2. Are You Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. Just an FYI yeah there's a lot of flashbacks in this one, there will probably be at least one in every chapter from this point until things get caught up storywise. Also I am not fluent in Spanish, Google translate is my friend so it's probably not used in correct context but it's just little bits and blurbs here and there that I recall from two years of Spanish class and many many Spanish speaking friends.

“Stop giving me the runaround Joel, look at who’s fitting the bill on that order… Uh huh that’s what I thought, please get that stuff here asap.”

She’d hoped, really and truly hoped it would be the last time she’d have to call and complain about the flack she was receiving for all the items Agent Kandomere had requested. Seemed like no one had any faith in the LA PD paying its bills though they had been, Cecily could only assume it was because of the current political climate around their squad. Hanging up the phone she rolled her neck some and sighed resting her head in her hands, it had been an exceedingly long day but on the bright side not a peep from their new MTF friends since she’d met them. Three whole days she’d managed and she was starting to think she might make it out the week without so much as an awkward conversation, though she still couldn’t walk past where Kandomere and Montehugh’s desks were without feeling like she was being watched.

“Miss Delgado?”

It was the tone, the slight accent to it that sent her mind back; back to Miami all those years ago. A normal blisteringly hot summer day when she’d just finished filling out paperwork at her desk for a minor felony bust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Officer Delgado?”_

_Glancing up she’d been stunned silent, had to stop herself from damn near falling out of her chair. Surely this man was lost or lawyer looking for a client, had to be; the nicely shined dress shoes and the simple grey three piece suit. “Umm yeah that’s me… can I help you Mr?” Cecily had really wanted to pinch herself because she was sure she sounded like some high school girl getting caught checking out the teacher. Who could blame her though?_

_He had to have been just shy of six feet, olive complexion, dark hair longer on top and neatly brushed with dark eyes and just enough of a beard to qualify. He was stunning if she’d ever seen a man who qualified before and that little hint of an accent in his tone, had to be hispanic in some form or fashion. Pushing from her chair when she finally managed to more or less pick her jaw up off the floor she was surprised by the little smirk that came to his lips._

_“Agent[Ken Alvarez](http://www.diariocontraste.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/EdgarRamirez-1.jpg), Magic Task Force. Your Captain said you were the one I needed to see about an increase in some questionable activity lately?”_

_Reminding herself to breath and blink she nodded, “Uh yeah right, sorry.” Offering out a hand she finally managed to smile, “Nice to meet you Agent Alvarez. If you’ll follow me, I can fill you in on what I’ve noticed.” He shook her hand giving her a smile in return before motioning for her to lead the way and all she could think about was how warm and big his hand had felt around her own._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snapping out of it she shook her head turning only to find herself looking at the one and only Agent Kandomere. Why had his voice done that? “Can I help you Agent Kandomere?” Cecily did her level best to sound professional but there was no helping the little bit of force in her polite tone. This was the same guy who’d been flat out rude in their first meeting, not that she was entirely surprised there. If she’d thought the elves in Miami were bad, LA was so much worse; most rarely even left their little sector of the city. At least the ones in Miami tended to go out and mingle at the various night clubs and such even where the less than rich people could go. He stood hands behind his back and looked surprisingly uncomfortable which almost made her smile, Score one for me.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day, it was uncalled for to be so rude to you. I just…”

He’d stopped and at first she couldn’t figure out why then it hit her she was staring at him jaw slightly agape in utter shock. Snapping her mouth closed she shook her head, couldn’t be helped she was floored that he’d come to apologize. Maybe she’d been wrong to judge him so harshly but a small part of her wasn’t betting on it considering he still had that awful phrase draped around his neck. Gathering herself she cleared her throat and motioned for him to continue whatever else it was he was going to say. Which he almost looked amused at before he shook his head and brought one of his hands out from behind his back holding a bag.

“A peace offering.”

Taking the bag from him with a wary look she sat it on the desk and opened it up, the smell that hit her nose was so familiar she didn’t even need to look. “A cuban sandwich…” Cecily’s mouth immediately began to water, it was without a doubt one of her favorite foods in whole world. In Miami she could literally get one just about anywhere but here they were a little more scarce. Blinking after a moment she stared at him, he looked pleased but it was an expression more in his eyes than actually on his face. “Who told you this was my favorite food?” It was the only way he’d know, someone had to have blabbed in order to help him get into her good graces and it was working. He gave her a little bow of his head before turning to walk off only to pause and glance back at her.

“Who doesn’t love a Cuban sandwich?”

Watching as he disappeared through the doorway Cecily dropped heavily into her chair. He hadn’t confirmed who’d told him but that really didn’t matter right then, it was what he’d said and the way he’d said it. Pulling the food out of the bag she sat there for a moment before her hand lifted rubbing at her temple, “What in the hell?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Brass had decided a joint operation was better than the FBI or more specifically the Magic Task Force running point in Miami on the case without local PD involvement. Which meant her and Mr tall, dark and handsome were partners for the foreseeable future; Cecily wasn’t entirely sure whether to laugh or cry. There was however that little voice in the back of her head doing it’s little happy dance. It had been a few days she’d finally convinced him that if they were going to be working undercover so to speak the suits had to go and she’d been pleasantly surprised when she’d wandered out of the precinct one day only to find him leaning against the side of her car._

_He’d certainly taken her advice to heart nicely fitted dark jeans, what appeared to be work boots and a dark blue t-shirt just this side of being tight around his torso and arms. She took her time approaching him unable to help from enjoying the view and inwardly thanking her lucky stars for sunglasses. “My my Agent Alvarez, we do slum down nicely.” He smiled and held out his arms even doing a little spin for her before he adjusted the aviators on his nose._

_“Glad it meets your approval, got all the information from the head office. Thought we could sit down and compare notes see if we can work out where to start?”_

_She grinned, “Well I was just on my way to get some lunch if you’d like to come along?” Cecily was convinced she was going to have a migraine before all this was over with because on one side was that little voice applauding her for the smooth lunch invitation and on the other was the one reminding her they were going to be partners for a while. Absently rubbing her temple she clicked the keyfob to unlock the doors, she never bothered arming the alarm in the police garage. Making her way around the car she noticed he didn’t even bother to open the door until she had done so on the drivers side, climbing in at the same time as she did. Leaving the doors open for a few minutes was always required in Miami because the heat escaping alone could roast someone._

_“Lunch sounds like an excellent idea, seafood?”_

_She shook her head adjusting her mirror as she shut the door once the air conditioning had kicked on, buckling her seat belt she twisted slightly to look out the back window as she backed out of the space. “Nope, little place I love to go serves the best Cuban sandwiches ever made on this planet, I promise you.” He didn’t look too convinced but all it took was one sandwich, after that he’d often show up at the precinct with a bag containing one for each of them. Anyone who questioned their lunch was met with the same response from them both, “Who doesn’t love a Cuban sandwich?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eating her sandwich as the memories replayed she knew she should have seen it coming, the more time they spent together and the ease with with they got along; god the chemistry the two of them had. It had been so easy, too easy she really should have known it was going to blow up in her face. She’d only managed to finish half of her sandwich, her appetite hadn’t been what it used to be since the recovery in the hospital all those years ago and went to put the other half back when she noticed a card in the bag. It was obviously for the restaurant he’d picked it up from and she was shocked to see it wasn’t in the greatest part of town. Flipping it over Cecily nearly dropped the card for a moment before she picked it up and did a double take:

_**Friday, noon. My treat. -K** _

Friday was her day off, everyone knew it but that wasn’t why she’d dropped the card when she’d seen the message. The handwriting though was something else that picked at her brain, so elegant and familiar as if she’d seen it a million times before. Okay so the elf might not be so bad, she certainly wasn’t going to turn down a free lunch if this was his way of continuing to apologize. Her thumb brushed over the writing before she shook her head, “You’re losing it Cece. Certifiably nuts.” Packing up her things she slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her helmet and started towards the garage area. Reaching her motorcycle she slipped the bag over her head so the strap laid across her body before she went about quickly braiding her hair back.

A familiar SUV pulled in and she smiled widely waving to the two occupants as they exited, “Ward, Jakoby… you two be safe out there tonight.” They both nodded seeming distracted which Cecily understood. Every since Ward had gotten shot things had been tense between them, she didn’t blame Jakoby but she knew she was one of the few who didn’t. He was a good cop and he tried really hard but being an Orc caught him no breaks. Slipping her helmet on she threw a leg over the bike settling onto the seat before she started it up. Two days off were going to be a blessing at least she hoped she got two days, so long as Kandomere’s requests came in tomorrow the rest of her week would be golden.

It was never that easy though, her phone had gone off at god awful in the morning one of her coworkers saying it was all hands on deck. Even though she wasn’t a cop anymore she wasn’t about to ignore that phone call. Tires screeched on her bike as she pulled into the parking garage and quickly pulled off her helmet. Fed cars everywhere, MTF if she had to guess other cops were rushing to their cars. She caught something about a shootout, five cops dead, a massacre in a topless bar and a destroyed gas station; her heart nearly stopped. What the hell had happened? Making her way to the doors she was nearly knocked over as Kandomere, Montehugh and a whole slew of FBI came rushing out. Cecily wasn’t even really focusing on him she just wanted to get inside and figure out what was going on when someone grabbed her. Turning quickly she found herself face to chest with Kandomere who looked forever calm and cool on the surface, “Agent Kandomere, wha…”

“Once you get into your section do not leave it, not until this is under control.”

Cecily wasn’t sure what to say or think, why on earth was he worried about her? Blinking rapidly she tried to shrug off his arm but he wasn’t letting go and she briefly shifted her gaze back to his. His expression was stone but his eyes were still wild; panic and…was that fear? No it couldn’t be she’d heard the stories about him over the last few days, the man wasn’t afraid of anything except maybe the Inferni trying to resurrect the Dark Lord. It was that thought that sent a chill through her blood and she met his gaze quickly, before she could speak though he leaned down next to hear ear easing the grip of his hand on her arm and surprisingly whispering.

“Promise me you will stay here Cece, please mi paloma.”

He shifted back just enough to look her in the eyes and Cecily felt like she’d been punched in the gut. He’d called her ‘my dove’, that wasn’t possible. There was only one person who’d ever called her that and he, he’d been human. She couldn’t even find words at first just nodded sort of blankly staring at him before he gave her arm a little squeeze snapping her back from outer space where her mind had been blown too. “I promise.” Satisfied he turned and hurried steps carried him towards the car where Montehugh waited, she turned and headed straight into the building and to her area. Gangs were going to throw fits about all this noise, it was going to be a long night. Even longer still as she sat down in her chair for just a moment as that dreadful night replayed in her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Inferni had been waiting, either they’d had an informant or they’d been sloppy; Cecily didn’t think it was the latter. It didn’t matter though the whole situation was grim as she sat on the floor leaned back against the wall, blood soaking through the back of her shirt from the shrapnel of the blast that had taken out a huge chunk of the Elven district wall. She was hurt bad, she knew it and she was scared; she’d never seen a wand in action but what she’d seen tonight it would haunt her forever. If was almost laughable that the only thing worse than that had been the look on Alvarez’s face when he’d scooped her up to get her out of harm’s way. He’d been angry at first, the Inferni leader they’d been after had escaped in the blast but the moment he looked down and saw the blood his attention had only been focused on her._

_“Cece…”_

_She’d forced herself to smile she had too because otherwise she was afraid he’d break and then she would break; she couldn’t handle that all at once. He cradled her face between his hands and pressed his forehead to hers as she forced herself to breath as best she could. “Backup will be here soon, they have to be with the damage that just happened, the elves will want it handled quickly.” Blood was running down her back, she could feel the warmth compared to the rapidly cooling temperature of her own skin, apparently he could feel her body temperature dropping too because his gazed locked onto hers full of concern._

_“Mi paloma… stay with me.”_

_Lifting a hand she held onto his at her cheek, pressing her face into it. The endorphin's were starting to wear thin and the pain was starting to settle in. It was bad, she’d never felt pain like this before. Pressing a kiss to his palm she tried to laugh if only to break the tension but all it served to do was make her cough. The taste of blood in her mouth only served to remind her how bad she was messed up right then, “I’ll be okay Ken…”_

_His thumb brushed over her lips making her aware that the blood hadn’t all stayed in her mouth, “…you’ll see. They’ll take me to the hospital, patch me up… and by tomorrow you’ll be bringing me another Cuban sandwich for lunch.” It was about all the strength she’d had left, she could see the tunnel vision starting to close in and she was sure if there were worse ways to go, one of them would certainly not be staring into his face. The last thing she remember or at least she thought she remembered when she woke in the hospital was his lips pressing to hers and him whispering softly._

_“Te quiero, mi amor.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She’d woke up on floor with two of her coworkers kneeling down in front of her looking absolutely wrecked. They ran through the usual questions when someone loses consciousness before they’d finally asked her what had happened. It hadn’t happened in a few years, the panic attacks that caused her to black out but all things considered if everything going on tonight wasn’t enough to trigger one she wasn’t sure what would. After assuring them she’d be okay, she stood, dusted herself off and got to work. It didn’t matter she’d only had a few hours of sleep, or that she literally felt like she’d been run over by a bus after the attack. There were only two things Cecily had on her mind making sure her friends had what they needed to survive whatever the night brought and finding out how the hell Kandomere managed to know so damn much about private things she’d never told a single soul save for the one person who’d been involved in them.


	3. Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh here we are Chapter 3. If you haven't noticed yet there's a theme to the Chapter names... wanna know? There all song titles. Each one chosen sort of helped put the chapter together as I wrote it. If you figure them out, leave me a comment and let me know. I'll let you know if you are right. Heck even the story title is a song, a beautiful one if the artists don't mind me saying so and it really is the meat of this whole thing.

It had been a long, long shift. Things had finally settled down, she’d gotten to go home and promptly passed out. Her alarm went off signally it was six am and she sat up rubbing her eyes before she glanced at her phone. She’d pretty much slept Thurs away and it was now Friday morning. Before she’d left on Thurs they’d all heard the explosion and then word had trickled down that Ward and Jakoby were in the hospital secure wing, no visitors allowed by order of the Magic Task Force. It had annoyed her something fierce but thinking about the MTF brought back the thoughts of Kandomere and what had transpired the last time she’d seen him.

_“…please mi paloma.”_

Shaking her head she sighed heavily before stumbling towards the kitchen, even if she’d lost one day off she would still stick to her routine it was how she held it all together when things got tough. Breakfast, workout, shower and then dressed by the time she finished it was ten and she was antsy. “Screw it,” the comment slipped as she threw on her riding jacket, backpack with her wallet and phone then grabbed her helmet. Heading out the door she locked the door and headed down the stairs. Her apartment wasn’t in the best neighborhood in the city but her neighbors were pretty cool, there were benefits to living around Orcs and one was if you got in their good graces; they looked out for you.

Giving a little wave to her downstairs neighbor as she climbed onto her bike she fastened the helmet in place and headed off towards the address on the card. Parking was like no problem not that she imagined it would be, she didn’t see any fancy cars around but she was early. Making her way inside she was immediately greeted by an oddly familiar face, “Mira?!” The older woman smiled widely and held open her arms as Cecily barrelled right towards her into a near suffocating hug.

“Hey sweetheart, heard you would finally be stopping by.”

Releasing the hug she blinked, “Finally stopping by? How long have you been here? Last I knew you were in Miami.”

“About two years now. Our little corner in Miami was getting too rough, gangs were just getting a little too brave for our taste. Put in a phone call to a friend who promised some help if we ever wants to change locations and here we are.”

Cecily blinked a few times, a friend who’s promised to help them relocate? She didn’t know anyone who would have the pull to do that but obviously they did. Then something else occurred to her and she paused, “We?” A big figure came from the back kitchen area and she nearly fell over.

“I knew I heard that familiar voice.”

She braced herself when he picked her up off her feet and hugged her tight, “Alce!” Cecily had died that had to be it, that was the only explanation for how two of her favorite people were in LA. Once she was back on her feet it hit her and she grinned, “No wonder that sandwich tasted so good!” Giving the big Orc a playful punch to the chest she remembered why she was there and sighed, “I hate to kill the mood but I’m supposed to be meeting someone for lunch. I just kind of got antsy and came ahead early.”

“Uh uh, just like you… seems some things never change.”

She threw a look up at Alce who just grinned at her before motioning to a booth so she went and sat down. Mira brought her some water and the pair sat chatting about everything that had happened since they’d last seen each other. Alce wandered out about half way through leaning over the booth behind Mira.

“Wait wait… so you never saw Agent Alvarez again?”

Shaking her head absently Cecily sighed before taking a sip of the water they’d brought her. “Nope, woke up at Select Speciality hospital near Overtown handcuffed to the bed. Before the doctor even cleared me got told that I was being stripped of my badge.” Mira glanced up at Alce before he shook his head and wandered back to the kitchen area. The exchange brought an eyebrow to raise but she knew better than to ask either one, they kept secrets better than priests which was probably why she loved them so much. Finding people you could really trust was hard or at least it seemed to be for her.

Some other customers came in so Mira had to get to work, but she did give her a hug and tell her to not be such a stranger. Pulling out her phone she glanced at the time quarter till noon and she felt that anxious energy starting. Before she could even start to tap her foot or fingers on the table top to relieve it a sleek black car pulled up in the parking lot. “Here we go.” Forcing herself to breath she watched as Kandomere climbed out of the car, immediately spotting the bike and shaking his head before he made his way to the doors. He spotted her immediately but before he could approach the table Mira snagged him by the arm and dragged him off in the opposite direction.

Cecily could still see them but they were too far away to hear, Mira was obviously giving him an earful about something and he at least had the good sense to look humbled by whatever she was saying. She did at least catch as they finally started making their way back towards her table Kandomere apologizing in Spanish a few times before Mira just huffed at him. Shaking his head he approached the table and she just started at him for a moment. Realizing he was politely waiting she sighed, “Have a seat Agent Kandomere.” He sat down folding his hands on the table before he shook his head. 

“Kandomere is fine when we’re not on the clock, Cece…”

Her hand went up pointer finger first, “Uh uh we are not friends yet. Only my friends call me Cece.” Sighing she dropped her hand back down and absently tapped her fingertips on the table. “So what did you want? I mean you are the one who invited me to lunch.” He seemed to deflate just a bit, leaving one arm resting on the table he lifted the other resting his weight on his elbow as his hand laid on the back of his neck.

“You really don’t see it do you?”

Staring at him like he’d grown a second head those dark eyes narrowed, “What don’t I see?” She paused when Mira wandered over placing down a glass of water for him, Cecily’s order she knew by heart but it surprised her slightly that she didn’t bother taking his order merely walked away. Shaking it off she frowned, “I see you were rude the first day we met, then you apologized by bringing me my favorite food in the world… coincidently from the very same people I used to get it from in Miami.” A eyebrow lifted from him and she huffed, “And what was that the other night? Why did you call me that?” He shook his head absently rubbing the back of his neck, shifting it to pick up his glass he took a sip before he laid his hand out across the table.

“I want you to do something for me… give me your hand and then close your eyes for a moment.”

Her nose crinkled and he had the nerve to chuckle make her frown, “What…”

“Cecily, please. Just for a moment trust me.”

She didn’t like it, not a bit but she was curious too. What was that saying? Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. She forced herself to breath and reached out her hand placing it in his and closed her eyes like he’d asked. That heavy feeling in her stomach almost immediately got heavier once she realized that his hand felt familiar holding her own. The warmth and the way it seemingly engulfed her smaller one, why did it feel like that? She’d never held his hand, hell she’d only met him a few days ago. When she opened them again he was staring at her hard with those silver blue eyes. “What?”

“Look at me Cecily, really look at me.”

Her brow furrowed again but she did as he asked, the warmth of his hand still seeping into hers. She almost started to protest she didn’t see anything but then it started slowly, the color of his eye brows they weren’t the steel blue like his hair, the shape of his brow period and the little frown lines that went across his forehead. The set of his eyes droop on the inner and outer corners just slightly and the shape of his nose, while there was no facial hair present she could see where if it grew or if he could grow it would naturally set. The jaw line and of course his lips, if he had more color to his skin she was sure they’d have been pinkish and that cupids bow so very prominent. Her mind began to take it all in like puzzle pieces clicking into place; shorten and change the color of his hair, give him a tan and of course a beard to match the dark hair. Cecily gasped jerking back, “No way!” He didn’t let go of her hand though so she could jerk too far and it was her turn to stare as if she was looking at a ghost.

“Say it… Cece.”

Blinking she licked her lips totally forgetting about the glass of water sitting right next to her free hand, “K-Ken? No, that’s not possible… he was human, I should know.” Oh she most definitely would have known if he hadn’t been human, Cecily had more than enough time and opportunity to memorize every detail of him. Even the ones she probably shouldn’t have but that was one of the few reasons his disappearance had really hurt. “You’re fucking with me, he’s your buddy or something right and he told you about me?” He shook his head looking just as serious as he had the other night when he’d made her promise to stay safe.

“The Magic Task Force’s way of really committing to undercover work. I couldn’t pass unnoticed as an Elf agent so they used an old shape shifting spell, made me look and smell entirely human to anyone who could tell the difference.”

Mira came with their plates and put them down, sparing a glance between the two and where they hands rested together on the table. It wasn’t until she disappeared off to help the other customers that Cecily finally forced herself to breath and break her gaze from his, “You…” Now it was starting to click how he’d known her favorite food and why he’d called her that term of endearment Ken had given her. Shaking her head she finally managed to snatch her hand out of his, “…asshole.”

“Mi paloma…”

“Don’t you dare!” She kept her voice down just barely but it was very, very difficult. The food smelled so good but it wasn’t enough to distract her. “Don’t you dare ‘my dove’ me… you bailed on me.” She didn’t even want to touch the rest of that cause they’d been way more than partners but that was a whole different hurt she still hadn’t fully dealt with. He was still resting his arms on the table but he drew his hand back returning it to the back of his neck an action she now recognized when he was really tense.

“I thought I was dead, instead I woke up handcuffed to a hospital bed and before I could even figure out which way was up my Captain comes in to tell me their taking my badge.” Cecily had to take a breath, take a sip of her drink otherwise her voice was going to crack because the knot in her throat was getting bigger but she absolutely refused to cry, not in front of him. Swallowing the knot she forced herself to take a few deep breaths which he jumped on.

“I didn’t know, if I’d known..”

She snorted, “What you’d have offered up your badge?” His brow creased and his eyes got a bit harder, oh she knew that look too he was on the verge of being angry but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She had more right to be angry than he did and more hurt, “The Elves in charge wanted someone’s head and you were long gone, so guess who drew the short straw?”

“Cecily…”

Shaking her head she balled her fists up beneath the table trying to keep everything straight instead of just stumbling over her words. “I knew someone would have to pay for it, I just never realized they’d go that far but… you know what hurt the most?” She finally let herself meet his gaze again and he was just watching her quietly like he was trying to read her because he’d learned how so very well. “Waking up and finding out my partner, the person I’d trusted with my life, who I’d worked side by side with for eight months was gone. Hopped a flight while I was still in surgery fighting for my life.” She became aware of someone staring and glanced over noticing Alce peeking out from the kitchen door before Mira dragged him away, “I’d suggest eating before Alce comes out and force feds us both.”

It wasn’t a joke or even her trying to change the subject, she’d seen the orc do it before when someone was taking too long. Not that anyone had minded it was kind of a running joke if you didn’t eat fast enough for Alce he’d come fed it to you because he didn’t want his good cooking going to waste. Picking up her sandwich she took a bit even if her appetite was long gone, she’d just gotten to see her friends she didn’t want to offend them off the bat. He did the same looking about as pleased as she was but they made it through half their sandwiches before he reached across the table and grabbed her hand again.

“You think I wanted to leave? They wouldn’t let me ride with you to the hospital, I ran three red lights to get there. I sat in that ER waiting room covered in your blood watching every minute, every second of the clock tick by once they rushed you into surgery.”

She was half tempted to pull away but the way he was holding onto her hand told her that probably wouldn’t be the best idea, she’d known he was strong before but it had never occurred to her that it was elven strength beneath a human illusion. Instead she just stared across the table at him trying to look entirely unimpressed with what he was saying while still using her other hand to hold her sandwich. He sighed heavily and sat his own sandwich down picking up his glass of water to take a sip.

“My bosses called, said our suspect had popped up in New York. I was told there was a flight waiting for me and I needed to be on it as soon as possible. I called five times on the plane but they wouldn’t tell me anything because I wasn’t a relative or your husband.”

She’d been about to take another bite but slowly sat the sandwich down, his words running through her head before she just looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Are you even hearing yourself right now?” Using the napkin to wipe her hand she reached out quickly across the table and tapped him right between the eyes. It was something she’d done since she was a kid; her dad had taught her called it a ‘reset’ and of course she’d worked with him long enough then to teach it to him. “They had to send you to Miami to track her down, how the hell would they know where she disappeared too so fast?” He’d stopped instantly when her fingers tapped him and just stared at her for a moment before he looked thoughtful.

Shaking her head she used the distraction to draw her hand away from his, the constant warmth and feel of his thumb running over the back of her knuckles was calming her down. “They knew the Elves would want an explanation for what happened and how would the MTF explain sending an elf agent in a magical disguise to hunt down an Inferni coven leader? They couldn’t cause their supposed to prevent people from using magic!” Cecily stared at him for a moment before she could see it click and his jaw set, she could have sworn she heard his teeth grinding together. “Face it we both got played, your people pulled your ass out of the fire and mine tossed me into it.” She didn’t like it but at least it made things make more sense now, she knew how badly he’d wanted to stop Leilah..

“I didn’t stop to think, I just wanted to…”

She knew she couldn’t eat the rest and waved over to Mira for a to-go box, she wouldn’t let it go to waste. Taking a sip of her water she sighed, “Catch her, I get it. You wanted her bad and I did too, guess you rubbed off on me there.” He shook his head that curtain of steel blue hair falling in front of one of his eyes, it was so strange to think this was the same person who’d seemed to hate having his hair in his face.

“No, I wanted to stop her before… after that night, I wanted her dead.”

She blinked looking at him, he’d insisted time and time again when they’d been working she had to be taken alive if at all possible. They need to know what she knew concerning what the Inferni was up too. Taking another sip of her water she rested her hand on the table, “But you’d said she had to be taken alive, literally like drilled that into my head.” It wasn’t like him to shift like that or at least what she knew of him; it was hard not to question if she’d ever really known him at all.

“On the flight, there was a moment when I felt… I felt like I’d been punched in the chest and I just, I knew you were dead. When I called the precinct and asked for you later, they just said there was no Office Delgado there. They didn’t specify that you’d been fired, I’ve spent five years thinking that you were dead and it was Leilah’s fault.” 

Cecily was fairly sure the floor had dropped out from under her, he’d thought she was dead all this time? “My heart stopped for a few minutes…” No wonder he’d flipped out when he’d seen her that first day, he was literally looking at a ghost. Shaking her head she was stunned silent for a moment or two, she wasn’t sure how long the silence stretched before she felt his fingertips smooth over the tops of her hand. “I don’t know what to say, no wonder you looked freaked the other day. I knew you were alive, I just knew you weren’t there when I needed you.”

It was kind of a low blow but she needed to say it, she needed him to understand. “I had panic attacks for years after that, a car backfiring would send me to the ground. Those haven’t happened in a while at least until the other night, the shots aren’t any better though.” His head tilted and she had to stop herself from breaking the moment with a giggle at that pointed ear peaking out from beneath his hair, it was so weird.

“Shots?”

Sighing she nodded, “They couldn’t… there were pieces of the shrapnel they couldn’t get out, to risky with the condition I was in and they were afraid one at least would paralyze me for life.” That had been the worst part when they’d told her they couldn’t remove them without that being a possibility. “And it hurts a lot so every two weeks I have to go get injections near my spine to manage the pain, nerve blockers.” Those things were hell, but they’d become a part of her life. They sucked so bad but they allowed her to live a relatively normal life compared to how she’d been after leaving the hospital for the first two weeks.

He mumbled in Övüsi and she snorted nearly choking on the sip of water she’d just taken. It hadn’t been very polite and she forced herself to breath for a moment. “That’s what I say every time I have to get the shots.” He looked caught for a moment before he managed to smile softly.

“Forgot you understand Övüsi.”

Once it occurred to him he glanced down catching sight of the silver around his neck and immediately removed it shoving it into his pocket. Giving a little bow of her head she smiled, “Thank you it’s a little offensive.” Mira brought them both to-go boxes and Cecily chuckled as she walked away, “Guess that’s a hint.” They both packed up their leftovers before she sighed and focused on him again, before she could speak though he stood up and made his way to the cashier to pay. Putting her phone and leftovers back in her bag she pulled out her keys and climbed from the booth, the sandwich she hoped would be safe on the trip home. Giving a wave to Mira she stepped out the door taking a moment to breath.

“Ask, I know you want too.”

His voice startled her a bit but not because she didn’t expect him to follow, it was more how close it was. She knew if she turned around he’d be right behind her, close enough she was sure he could smell her hair. “Why didn’t you tell me? I mean we… I just don’t understand why you kept this huge secret from me.” His hands came to rest on her shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze and she closed her eyes before she actually felt him nosing into her hair and pressing his forehead against her. Yeah this was gonna be difficult when he knew all the buttons to push to calm her down.

“I’ll answer if you’ll come with me. I took the day off figured we’d have a lot to talk about.”

Her lashes fluttered open and she tilted her head back some before turning it to the side where she could just catch sight of him. Go with him? It was an easy question to answer since she really wanted to know, Cecily never could let something go when she didn’t have all the facts. “How about I follow you? No way I’m leaving my bike here, no offense to Mira or Alce.” He chuckled dropping his hands from her shoulders and shifting to her side.

“That’s fine, I’ll give you the address and the access code.”

Digging into her bag she pulled out her phone, of course wherever they were going would have an access code. She paused as he rattled off the address and gave him a quizzical look, “That’s not elf town.” No she knew that area where the address was, it was out of the Elven district but a much nicer neighborhood. She only knew it because Ward had mentioned him and his wife were hoping to buy a house there, safer place to raise Sophia. He reached out brushing his thumb down the bridge of her nose smiling.

“You know me better than that Cece. I’ll expect you soon.”

She stood there probably for a solid minute, he was still messing with her. Unconsciously lifting a hand she rubbed it over the bridge of her nose to chase the sensation away before she shoved her phone back into her purse. Watching as he climbed into his car and drove off she shook her head, “The things you will do for answers. You’d better get a hold of yourself girl.” Putting her helmet on she started up the bike and headed off towards what she could only assume was his home.


	4. Whatever It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 here we go. Think I'll just toss up the first 5 tonight and get some shut eye. Still got more to post though.

Putting in the access code at the gate she eased her bike in once it opened up and kept her speed slow to look for the address. She didn’t even really need it because all she had to do was look for the sleek black car in the driveway. Pulling up beside it she parked and took a moment, the house wasn’t bad but she’d never been a fan of the cookie cutter neighborhoods. There was nothing creative or individual about any of the houses, nothing that made them look like someone’s home. Tugging off her helmet she shoved her keys in the pocket of her riding jacket and started towards the door helmet in hand. Before she could even knock the door opened and he stepped back with a smile.

“You’re earlier than I anticipated.”

Rolling her eyes she was half tempted to smack him with the helmet. “Not terribly hard to maneuver through traffic with my transportation, can’t say the same for yours.” Glancing at the bike he shook his head before stepping back to let her inside. Stepping in she made sure to keep him in at least line of sight as he closed the door, taking not that he’d lost his jacked already. He reached out for her and she shifted back slightly which made him hold up his hands in an innocent gesture.

“I was just going to take your coat and helmet.”

He motioned towards the coat rack and the little bench that sat beneath it with plenty of space available. “I can do that myself, thanks.” Removing her backpack and coat she hung them up, setting her helmet on the bench before she paused to remove her phone from her bag. Cecily really didn’t want it far from her just in case something came up. A message from Sherri caught her attention and she quickly went about typing a reply, not wanting to leave her hanging. What snapped her back instantly was the feel of fingertips just lightly moving through her hair, she turned in an instant her free hand grasping at his wrist and moving it away. “Hands off, you’ve still got a lot of explaining to do before I even start to think about whether or not you can touch me as even a friend.” He looked legitimately surprised by her response but drew his hand away when she released his wrist.

“You can’t blame me, Cece. I’ve missed you.”

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, “Right, you missed someone you’ve thought was dead for five years. Try again.” Slipping her phone into the back pocket of her jeans she crossed her arms over her chest, “You promised me an explanation. I’m waiting.” Shaking his head he turned heading over towards what she guessed was the living room by the furniture, following she immediately began noticing the lack of well anything that made the place looked lived in. No pictures on the walls, they were probably the same color they’d painted them originally when he’d bought the place.

“You’ve changed a lot.”

Her gaze shifted towards him, he was standing at a small bar pouring two drinks. Well at least he was being smart there, a drink at least might keep her from verbally taking his head off depending on what he had to say. “Yeah well that happens when you spend five years recovering from a near fatal injury and losing your childhood dream job…alone… after the person you loved abandons you.” He paused shifting his weight on his feet just enough to glance in her direction.

“Person you loved?”

Flopping down onto the couch she unconsciously curled one leg under her, leaning her weight against the arm rest. “Don’t play dumb with me it doesn’t suit you, you know very well how I felt about him… you… God this so bizarre.” She was struggling to keep in mind that he was in fact the man she’d spent eight months working side by side with, despite not looking at all like he had. It was like the world had suddenly flipped on its head or something equally as reality bending. He made his way over offering her a glass before sitting down himself, only he sat sideways facing her in much the same way she sat a leg curled beneath him with his arm resting on the back of the couch.

“You implied past tense, but you don’t seem to behave like someone who no longer feels that way. More like someone who still loves them but is deeply hurt.”

Taking a sip of the drink, she blinked; it was strong so she would have to be careful. “Save the psycho-babble, all you are doing is digging yourself a deeper hole at this rate I should just start throwing the dirty back in on you.” His fingertips brushed her shoulder and she flinched snapping her gaze towards him, “What did I say? You don’t get to touch me until I decided whether or not I’m even going to forgive you.” Taking another sip of her drink she didn’t dare take her eyes off him again, “Start talking or your very expensive suit is going to be wearing this drink and I’ll be heading for the door.” He took a long drink of his drink and she could see his jaw set, he wanted to snap back at her but he wasn’t going too not if he wanted her to hear him out.

“What was the question again?…Oh right why didn’t I tell you the truth.”

She nearly eye rolled so hard she saw her brain and she shook her head, “That would be correct. Now spit it out already.”

“Impatient as ever.” The corner of his mouth turned up just slightly at the comment.

She stared at him, knowing precisely where he was going with that, “Ha ha.. That’s not nearly as suave as it used to be.”

He took another drink from his glass and watched her for a moment, “Well for starters I was ordered not to tell anyone my true identity, not even your Captain knew who I really was.”

She raised a brow at that, well it made sense much as she hated to admit it. What was the point of putting an agent in under a deep cover like that if they had to out themselves to the local PD? He lifted his hand from the back of the couch brushing his hair back behind his ear.

“And to be honest, I didn’t want too. I liked it even once we… became well acquainted with one another.” 

Cecily nearly coughed on the sip she’d just taken and quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Once the sensation finally pass she stared at him, “You might want to reword that because I really don’t think I like how it sounds.” He made a little indignant snort, a familiar sound when he was being particularly grumpy before and she raised a brow at him.

“No I don’t because I said it exactly how I meant too. I liked being Ken Alavrez, especially once you and I became lovers.”

“So you liked lying to me while we were working and sleeping together? Wow…”

“I didn’t say that,” He sighed heavily his hand shifting to rest at the back of his neck which caused her to frown.

“Stop that, just explain it better and maybe that tension will go away.”

She knew why he did it, he carried most of his tension in his neck and shoulders. There’d been many a night spend massaging those exact spots when the case was getting to him particularly bad. He dropped his free hand down and slowly moved to take hold of hers, she didn’t jerk away though if only because he was at least giving her the opportunity to do so. Plus he just looked like he needed it and no matter how much she was mad at him, she couldn’t even bring herself to be that hateful.

“What I mean is there wasn’t any of the stress that would have normally come with our relationship. I didn’t have to worry about keeping up appearances, how you or other local cops would act around me, what anyone might think when I was affectionate in public towards you, not that I really cared but it’s just the whole point.”

Kandomere took another sip of his drink and sighed heavily, squeezing her hand before those silver blues met her dark eyes. Cecily could see something more in them now, but it wasn’t something she was sure she wanted to see. She’d only seen this look once and that had been when she’d been leaned up against that concrete barrier, bleeding out and losing consciousness. It was something raw and her heart sort of began working it’s way up into her throat. 

He glanced around at the house, even if it was moderately decorated it was still top of the line then his gaze moved over his own form before meeting hers once more. “I could just be myself as him and it was so much easier. I didn’t have to constantly be on guard about letting people get to know me, the real me.”

It took a moment or two of the wheels turning before she start to sort of understand what he was saying, “You mean for your personality? Not judging you solely on being an elf but your own thoughts, feelings and beliefs?” Cecily had always wondered about that, she knew people in Miami put on a front all the time. Gang members the younger ones especially, they had to act like badasses in front of their crew but truth be told most of the time they were just scared, lost kids who’d made a really bad choice in life.

“Correct, you are one of precious few who truly know me.”

Chewing on her bottom lip she glanced away from him, letting her gaze focus out one of the windows. Taking a sip of her drink to knock her heart back where it belonged she sighed, “Dammit.” He squeezed her hand forcing her to turn her attention back to him and she could see the corner of his mouth curling up. Shaking her head she was fighting to keep her own smirk from appearing, “You know it was a whole lot easier to hate you when I thought you were just some selfish lying asshole who used me?”

“You didn’t hate me, you wanted too.”

Cecily’s expression crinkled at him, “Don’t get cute you’re still in the dog house.” Taking another sip of her drink the glass was almost empty and she kind of wanted another one but that would be an epicly bad idea.

He lifted her hand pressing a kiss to the back of it before laying it against his cheek, “Well even a dog in the dog house still gets pets right?”

Shaking her head she broke then laughing, there was no way she couldn’t at that. Glancing at him she smirked, “If he behaves himself and this…” Giving a playful little tug to his hair, “…is really going to take some adjustment.” Tilting her head some she let her thumb brush along his cheek, “Have to say I miss the beard.” He chuckled then pressing a kiss to her plam before drawing her hand back into his own to rest between them.

“You have no idea, it took a long time to adjust to my real form after that. One of the few downsides I suppose.” Taking another sip of his drink he sighed, “So you forgive me then?”

Cecily couldn’t help taking a moment, tilting her head this way and that doing her level best to look in deep in thought. Glancing at him she pursed her lips squinting a little and he grinned wide, flashing those sharp teeth. She held up her hand with the drink, “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I can forgive, forgetting is gonna be a lot harder.”

Bowing his head slightly he nodded some, “Fair enough so long as you’re willing to let me try to make up for it I can accept that.” Squeezing her hand once more he released it and stood up.

“Hold up,” she blinked some watching him as he stood up. “What do you mean make up for it?” When he held out his hand to help her up she accept it and stood as well. Following him as he wandered over to the breakfast bar she paused when he handed her a piece of paper. Glancing at it she saw a date and time, lifting her gaze to his with a questioning look which made Kandomere smile.

“Next Friday at 9:00am I’ll come by and pick you up, you have an appointment at the Elven hospital to see about getting the shrapnel shards removed.”

Cecily just sort of stared at him slack jawed before he lifted a hand forcing her mouth to close gently. Shaking her head finally she licked her lips, “Umm I’m pretty sure it’s obvious I’m not a fan of elves, present company excluded slightly.” She was still struggling with that part, it was hard being she’d only known him as a human before. There was going to be a struggle with coming to terms with the fact he was Elven.

“Human doctors failed you, an Elven one will not I can promise especially the one I am taking you too.”

She crinkled her nose, “Ke..Kandomere, I really don’t…”

He held up a hand, “If I’d been there this would have been handled five years ago. I wouldn’t have allowed you to continue in pain.”

Sighing she just stared at him and he held her stare, this was familiar territory. They’d had more than a few stare downs but this one was different. It was a whole lot hard to stare into the silver blue eyes and she finally huffed glancing away, “You’re still a bossy jerk.” He laughed then before slipping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her into his side. Pressing his nose to the top of her head and rubbing her back, it was really nice much to her chagrin.

“I have missed you.”

Hugging him with one arm she blinked some before she poked him in the ribs causing him to let go and give a little startled sound. “I’m onto you now. It didn’t even register before the whole nosing into my hair, random hugs, kisses and such I thought was sweet.” Kandomere at least looked a little busted there and shrugged before she shook her head. “I am not going around smelling like you, we technically work together.” He finished his drink setting the glass down on the breakfast bar.

“Can’t help it Cece it’s in my nature.”

Finishing her own she shook her head, “Uh huh. Well now I know better.” Sighing she pulled out her phone glancing at the time, it was nearly 3pm. He’d managed to monopolize most of her day, if that didn’t figure. It was something he’d managed to do far too easily and she was kicking herself for it but damn it was nice to be back around him even with the strange circumstances. They’d progressed pretty naturally before partners, friends and then lovers, Cecily absolutely refused to think about that though.

He seemed to catch on to her line of thought and motioned for her to follow along, “I’ll give you the tour before you run away cause I can tell you want too.”

Following him she scoffed, “Excuse me? You are accusing me of running away? I don’t think so, I’ve never run away from anything in my life.” He shifted around to face her still walking backwards down the hallway that lead deeper into the house, smirking.

“Good. I’ll be sure to remind you of that.”

Rolling her eyes she chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, “Walked right into that one didn’t I?” His chuckle and the smirk spreading into a smile was all the confirmation she needed and she waved him on. “Come on, show me this cookie cutter pad of yours.” It was then her gaze began to shift around them and she frowned, “Did you just move in or something? This place hardly looks lived in, like at all.” He showed her the bathroom, one of the bedrooms the other he pointed out was the Master suite upstairs.

“No, I’ve had this house for about 3 years now I think, maybe 4.”

Cecily stopped dead just staring at him, “Seriously?”

He blinked some and nodded, “I travel a lot Cece. It’s only recently I’ve got to really use this home.”

Licking her lips absently just to wet them she gave a little shrug of her shoulders before nodding, that made sense she guessed but then his comment settled in a little more. “Hold up, this home? That implies you have more than one.”

He was busy with unlocking another door and just glanced over his shoulder smiling, “Only one other in Cabo, for when I really want to get away.”

Cabo? Fricking Cabo? He had a house in Cabo! Shaking her head she facepalmed, “Mr Work-a-holic has a vacation house in Cabo. Oi vay.” The lock clicked and she peeked around his shoulder, “Locking rooms in your own house?” It seemed a little odd and she just raised an eyebrow at him when he shifted to lean against the door frame.

“Well Leilah is dead, I actually might be able to enjoy some more time off now for a little while at least. And yes locked door belongs to my study, FBI remember? Can’t have housekeepers snooping through sensitive files.” Pushing the door open he crossed his arms over his chest giving her little nod to go look.

Wandering into the room a few steps she paused, did he just say Leilah was dead? She didn’t want to think about her though, it might cause a panic attack. God that woman had been frightening, wand or no. Her gaze was immediately drawn to a brown leather couch and she couldn’t help smiling softly. She’d had similar in her apartment back in Miami though it was a fair bit more abused than this one was. Running her hand along the arm her gaze shifted over the heavy oak desk then to the black book case and her brain hiccuped. She walked over and stared at the delicate silver picture frame, containing a picture of her.

The frame was obviously elven made and had to have cost a pretty penny but it was the picture of her that had her head tilting. She stared at for a long time, must have because the feel of one hand coming to rest on her shoulder while the other settled onto her hip made her jump in surprise. Shifting her attention to him she pointed, “Where did that come from?”

Kandomere knew the minute she’d spotted it and waited for her to say something, anything but when she didn’t he’d moved in to snap her out of wherever her mind had gone too. Chuckling at her expression and question he smiled, “The night we went to Trade, afterwards obviously you were so tired, it was a struggle to get you into just a t-shirt to sleep.”

“Oh..” She’d almost forgotten about that night. It had been just before the raid, their last little hurrah before they’d had to buckle down and prepare for what was to come. Cecily had spend a week pestering him about going, which had more or less been a running theme. He was all work and she’d struggled to teach him how to balance that with having a good time too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That night he’s surprised her though, she’d thought they were just going out to eat. They’d gone to eat but then he’d driven them to Trade, a really popular night club and they’d had a ball. Dancing, drinking and just enjoying being together; it had been wonderful. He’d driven them back to her apartment and talked her into one more dance there before he’d asked her to close her eyes._

_“Why?”_

_“Cece, please.”_

_She’d done it of course if only because she was curious and she really couldn’t help herself. A moment later a small box had been placed in her hands which sort of sent her heart racing before he instructed her to open her eyes. It was a simple little box like many of local mom and pop stores carried. Giving him a look she finally lifted the lid and smiled at the simple little golden chain necklace with a small nameplate on it, engraved simply ‘Mi paloma’. He’d helped her put it on and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before holding her close._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snapping out of that memory before things went too far she drew in a breath and realized very quickly she could not get away with those too often around him. Coming back to awareness he’d practically wrapped himself around her. The hand that had been at her hip, well that arm was wrapped around her midsection and the other that had been at her shoulder was now around her resting on the other one. She was pressed back into him and he’d laid his head against the side of hers, resting his chin against the muscle that ran between her neck and shoulder.

He turned his head and nuzzled beneath her ear before sighing, “It was a perfect night, I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. You were still out cold and I just, I wanted a picture of you while you were lying there sleeping peacefully so I grabbed my phone and snapped it.”

God it had been too and he’d kept proof, this whole situation was going to be the death of her she was sure of it. Carefully extracting herself from his arms she mentally shook it off, “It was.” She had to bite her tongue to keep from being snarky and pointing out there could have been more of them if he hadn’t disappeared. “I should really get going, I’ve still got some errands to run before I head home.” Cecily did her level best to casually walk out of his study and back down the hall, she could hear him closing the door and locking it back up.

Slipping on her jacket she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and put it back in her backpack before grabbing it off the coat rack as well. That picture was going to haunt her for the night she was sure, it was really a time capsule; one of the last times she’d really been happy before everything had fallen apart. It hurt and the hurt made her anger flare up again which was precisely what she needed to push those feelings it brought bubbling to the surface down. Slipping her backpack over her shoulders she adjusted it into place and picked up her helmet.

“Cece?”

Forcing out a breath she turned and gave him a little smile, “Hm?”

“I was going to tell you. I had every intention of waiting until you were out of surgery and being right there when you opened your eyes. I didn’t care what my orders were anymore, once you recovered I was going to tell you the truth.”

Worrying her bottom lip she inwardly sighed, so much for that anger which had just given her the push she needed. It deflated immediately and she forced herself to take a deep breath, she needed a drink the moment she got home. “I appreciate the thought, kind of a moot point now though but I appreciate you were willing to defy orders to tell me.” She really wanted to just walk out the door, go home and drown herself in her favorite liquor with a stand up comedy on Netflix. That would make her feel better but she couldn’t bring herself to just waltz out his door, he’d been honest with her and she didn’t want to leave things badly after all of it.

Taking the few steps towards him she slipped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to both of his cheeks. “Thank you for the talk and for lunch.” Before she could step away though he brought his hands up cradling her face between them and leaned in pressing his forehead to hers with his eyes closed. She did the same instinctively, until she felt his nose brush against hers and she shifted her weight back. He let go of her and she gave a little nod once his eyes opened, “I’ll see you at work, yeah?”

“Of course.”

Making her way towards the door she opened it and stepped out, with every intention of pulling it closed behind her but he caught it and she immediately let go. Making her way to her bike she climbed on, sliding her helmet on before she pulled the keys from her pocket. Dropping the visor down she could still see him standing there in the doorway, damn she really needed a drink. Maybe she could call Sherri and see if they could have an impromptu girls night or something, she needed to vent and talking to the guys she knew was out of the question. They wouldn’t understand. Starting up the bike she backed out of the driveway and headed off, she couldn’t bring herself to look back.


	5. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Chapter 5. It's good, right? Bare with me, it will get worse before it gets better. My solemn promise it will be worth the ride though.

Though he’d respected and followed his mother’s religion loosely Kandomere had never bothered once in his life to imagine what hell was like. It had been a pointless exercise, Elves lived a long time so what use was there in imagining where they would end up whether they lived a good life or not? He was wrong, oh so wrong. This was hell now, it had to have been. After the talk with Cecily he could not for the life of him understand why she was so closed off to him. She said she forgave him so why was she punishing him? The night after their talk he’d nearly drank himself into a stupor which hadn’t helped when he’d gone to sleep and the memories played through his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He couldn’t have been asleep for terribly long before he heard the door unlock and open to his hotel room. Not having a super fancy hotel was all part of the cover but he was okay with it, it worked. Only one other person had the keycard and he groaned softly when her voice rang out._

_“Morning sleepy head.”_

_Lifting his head up he turned it in the direction the sound came from and upon opening his eyes was instantly blinded by the curtains being yanked open. “Mierda,” squeezing his eyes shut tight for a few moments he slowly opened them and took in her figure wandering over towards the bed. “Cece, what are you doing here? I’ve only been asleep…” Reaching over to the end table he picked up his watch, “…four hours.” Rolling onto his side he frowned, “You can’t have possibly gotten any more sleep than I have.”_

_“Pobre bebé… One little fourteen hour shift and he’s tired. However did you manage making it through Quantico for the FBI? And in response to your observation I went home took a power nap, showered, ran my errands and came here.”_

_She reached out once she stopped at the side of the bed, poking him in the ribs causing him to squirm and he snatched her by the wrist dragging her down next to him. The little squeal that slipped out made him smile before he wrapped his arms around her, throwing a leg over her own for good measure. “Magic Task Force doesn’t have to do that training and a power nap?”_

_“Ahh so you guys get the free pass. Yeah knocked out for two hours, kind of resets your battery without throwing your whole day off. Picked it up during my time at the academy.”_

_He nuzzled into her hair before finally shifting back enough to lift a hand and brush her hair back from her face so he could look at her, “What are you up too?” He knew her well enough by now, Cecily showing up wasn’t for no reason._

_She grinned widely at his question tickling him in the ribs causing him to shift and squirm, rolling onto his back and she followed straddling his waist before she finally stopped. That was when he finally got a good look at what she was wearing. It looked like a dress except it was see through, entirely and beneath it a two piece bathing suit. He groaned resting his hands on her hips, “You can’t be serious.”_

_“It’s a perfect day! Come on you promised when we had a day where we weren’t nose deep in leads or on a stake out you’d go with me. All work and no play makes Ken a dull boy.”_

_He snorted absently letting his hands massage at her hips. Dammit he had promised her, but he really hadn’t counted on her having the energy to make him come through on it especially after a fourteen hour shift. Drawing his hands back he rested them behind his head and pursed his lips at her looking thoughtfully. They were already well past the point of no return so far as their relationship went but it was good; it was so good. He should have been ashamed of himself but he just couldn’t, for once he could just be who he was; who he really wanted to be. He was drawn out of his introspection by her shifting her weight down and stretching out to lay her hands on his chest before she rested her chin on top of her fingers, giving him her best big sad puppy eyes._

_“Please Ken, it would make me really happy and I promise you’ll have fun too.”_

_He stared at her and inwardly sighed, he was done for. Years of stare downs had nothing on Cecily Delgado especially when she talked like that. Licking his lips slowly he huffed out a breath before yanking her up into a near bruising kiss before he used his hips to roll her over next to him. Breaking the kiss he smiled, “Fine you win. I’ll get my swim trunks on but if I fall asleep while we’re out there you are required not to let me get sunburnt.” Another little happy squeal slipped as he climbed from the bed and she clapped her hands together once._

_“Excellent! I brought breakfast too and of course I wouldn’t dream of letting you get sunburned.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And they hadn’t stopped there it was like a reply of their greatest hits all night long. He’d gone to mass with his mother, feeling the need to just get things off his chest to someone who wasn’t going to tell a soul even though he doubted his existence. Praying for guidance didn’t hurt either which he was sure he needed, humans were different more than just physically. Their emotional make up was well frankly throwing to understand for him but he’d been trying. Montehugh had helped there much to his dismay because it generally meant lots of good humored ribbing at his expense. Dinner at his mother’s had been a lot of explanations and apologizing for spacing out. She wasn’t upset with him per say but she was upset with the way some situations were being handled. A hug, a kiss to both his cheeks and her reassuring him that she was proud of the man he was had been just what he needed when he left.

Work he understood was a whole different beast there was no way to avoid thinking about her there and they had to be professional, the consequences for both were high.They’d chatted like old friends no more of the standoffish behavior from her and he’d managed to steal at least a touch once or twice but it never felt like enough. Which explained why he was currently lingering around the entrance she normally used, watching as the rain poured down outside. There was always something about a fire, the rain was never far after it. Like the earth felt the need to cleanse itself there and the only thing he could think about was Cecily on her bike in this mess. Glancing at his watch she was late which wasn’t like her at all, if nothing else Cecily would be eternally early for everything.

A familiar SUV pulled up and he tilted his head watching as Ward and Jakoby climbed out, followed by the back door opening to reveal Cecily exiting as well. Breathing out a sigh of relief he instantly felt better that she’d gotten a ride to work today. Of course his mind immediately moved to the knowledge that she would need a ride home when her shift was over and he smirked before stepped back towards her desk and leaning on it casually. Watching the three wander in laughing and chatting, he bristled when he noticed Jakoby’s arm around her shoulders giving her a squeeze before they spotted him.

Biting back the remark he wanted to make he forced himself to smile politely, “Officer Ward, Officer Jakoby… glad to see someone thought to make sure Miss Delgado made it in safely.” Ward was the first one to give him a nod in greeting before chuckling.

 

“Sherri would have never let my ass hear the end of it if we hadn’t picked her up. She sees enough motorcycle accidents in the rain, didn’t want to see her best friend end up in her ER.”

That was right, Ward’s wife was a nurse. He’d almost forgotten that but it seemed she and Cecily were close, it made sense now why she’d been texting her that day. Jakoby gave a little bow of his head to him before the two headed off towards the squad room. Turning his gaze towards her she flashed him a smile as she wandered around behind her desk.

“Worried about me? Or waiting on me?”

Following her he leaned against the counter, keeping the hand with the bag behind his back. She smelled like them, another woman and a little girl? Ward’s wife and daughter possibly but the fact remained he couldn’t smell him on her at all and it was driving him crazy. “A little bit of both. Brought you something though and well I needed to check on something with you.” He drew the bag around in front of him and sat it down on the desk.

“What’s that saying beware Greeks bearing gifts?”

Kandomere chuckled, “Not Greek and I know you’ll like what’s in there.” Watching as she started opening up the bag he moved a little more into her personal space, shifting a hand to rest on the back of her chair which allowed him to touch her hair just a little. The way her eyes lit up when she looked in the bag brought a smile to his face, “See I told you.”

“Guava and Cheese pastelillos, you remembered.”

It was nice to see her smile but he was sort of surprised when she shifted slipping an arm around his waist and hugging him briefly. Returning it he inwardly sighed, well there at least she’d smell a little bit like him again. That would make it bearable right? He certainly hoped so as he let go and picked up the work order he’d brought to discuss, “While I’d love to let you finish your breakfast first, this still hasn’t shown up yet.” When she reached out to take the paper from him he couldn’t help grabbed hold of her hand and pressing a quick kiss to the back of it. The way she rolled her eyes made him smirk as she snatched the paper away and looked it over.

“Behave… and let me make a phone call, just give me one second.”

Giving a nod he watched as she picked up the phone and dialed the number almost by memory. The conversation that followed entirely in Spanish no less was not at all polite and he’d chuckled softly a few times absently shifting his hand to rub her back when he felt she was getting too worked up. Which only got him a glare and her trying to smack his hand away as best she could, only amusing him more. He did finally drop it though once the conversation seemed to reach its end and she hung up the phone.

“You are incorrigible and that will be here by this afternoon or we’re getting a huge discount.” 

Shaking his head he smiled, “Well I hope so with all of the colorful things you called him.” Kandomere forgotten just how interesting an angry Cecily could be especially when she went off in her native tongue. Watching as she grabbed one of the pastries out of the bag and took a bite he couldn’t help his head tilting to watch her. The way she licked her lips after the first bit had him instinctively leaning in just a bit more as he breathed in her scent.

“Personal space, Agent Kandomere. We’ve talked about this.”

Snapped out of it he chuckled and leaned back but didn’t move away from her, he was still well in her personal space but not as close as he had been. “My apologies I might be able to help it if I’m allowed to drive you home after your shift?” She paused mid chew and slowly shifted her gaze towards him, making him smile just a peek of those sharp teeth showing. Finishing the bite in her mouth he watched her look perplexed for a moment. Holding up a hand he chuckled, “Aside from the fact you need one if I am going to take you to your appointment on Friday it would help if I know where you live.”

“Fair enough, fine.”

That made Kandomere smile before he leaned in pressing his forehead to hers for just a moment before quickly drawing back. “Thank you.” Turning he made his way back through the squad room and back to his desk where Montehugh sat kicked back at his own desk. Motioning towards the cup of coffee on his desk he gave a little nod of appreciation to his partner. Sitting down he sighed unable to really completely wipe the smile off his face before he picked up the coffee taking a sip. They were only just separated from the rest of the squad room, sort of shoved into a corner office but at least there was some privacy.

“So?”

The question caught him off guard and silver blue eyes shifted towards him, “So what?” Montehugh sat up resting his arms on his desk and shaking his head absently before he took a sip of own coffee.

“It’s her isn’t it? The one running Acquisitions, she was the partner from Miami wasn’t she?”

A heavy sigh came then, Kandomere knew he shouldn’t have told him about Cecily but to be fair he was concerned as a friend or partner should be. He knew something had put him off his game in a big way no matter how far he shoved it down and put on that stone face. “Yes, it’s her.” There was no point in lying about it, sooner or later though he hoped for the former there there wouldn’t be anyone who did know there was something going on. He was a private man to be sure but there was only so much that could be hidden before people began to talk and he’d rather they have their facts straight.

“Didn’t you tell me she was dead? I mean I could have heard you wrong, happens sometimes but pretty sure that’s what you said.”

He rolled his eyes unconsciously, “I do recall saying that.”

Sitting back in his chair with a sort of grunt of a chuckle Montehugh took another sip of his coffee, “Looks awfully good for a dead woman.”

Kandomere gaze snapped towards him instantly, “Watch it.” Which drew the other man to hold up his hands before pointing at his wedding band.

“Easy boss married man remember, my wife would skin me if I so much as looked at another woman. Just stating facts.”

Relaxing back a heavy breath slipped from his nose and he took another sip of coffee, “I know. Apologies, I just… she makes me a little crazy.” That was putting it mildly especially all things considered. “And yes I was painful mistaken.” Normally he could be calm and collected but being around Cecily, finally having talked to her well it brought a whole bunch of things up he’d buried when he thought she was lost to him.

“So what happened? If you don’t mind me asking that is.”

He wanted to say he did but Montehugh had been his partner for a long time, the only reason Cecily had gotten the roll five years ago was because he’d been out of commission with a knee injury. Taking a breath Kandomere slowly went through it all everything he knew, watching as his partners expressions shifted numerous times. He only asked a few questions obviously for clarification and he answered them to the best of his abilities before he reached his current dilemma. You could have heard a pin drop in the room as Montehugh sat back thoughtfully rubbing the beard on his chin before he shook his head.

“Damn and I thought it was bad when I was up shit creek with my wife.”

“That’s incredible helpful, Hugh.” He tone was full of sarcasm as he sat back in his own chair before catching sight of her delivering some supplies to one of the officers in the pits. Kandomere had been amused to discover that was what they called the congregation of cubicles and desks that made up a majority of the squad room, it was fitting in a way. A tapping on the table drew his attention back to his partner and he whistle softly.

“Wow, you’ve got it bad for this one.”

Frowning he started to object when Montehugh continued,” But you need to pump the brakes Boss.”

He blinked once, twice before giving him a ‘please continue’ look while he took a sip of his coffee. Sure Montehugh’s marriage was by no means perfect but he at least knew Kandomere well enough to explain things he might not entirely understand.

“Sounds to me like she’s hurt, bad. Not just physically either, I can’t imagine the kind of pain she’s dealt with there. Shit, thought I was gonna die with one round of those shots in my knee. But emotionally and mentally she’s hurt bad too, in what 24-48 hours? She lost everything that meant something to her. Her job, her physical fitness, her…” He stared at him for a minute making a little almost come here motion with his hand before he snapped his finger, “…boyfriend?”

“Lover.”

Waving it off he continued, “Whatever you wanna call it. That’s a lot to lose and women are tough, hell tougher than most men I know. Present company excluded of course but well like Emi, only women I ever met can put me in my place with a look but all I have to do is say something the wrong way and it breaks her heart.” Kandomere tilted his head after Montehugh paused in his little speech to take a sip of his coffee again, how did that even make sense? Cecily was one of the strongest women he’d ever met, next to his own mother of course.

“Yeah you’re still not seeing it…”

Shifting his gaze back to his partner he raised an eyebrow at the comment, “What..”

“Just wait, you will. Five years ain’t nothing for something as painful as all that, sooner or later she’ll break and you’ll see just how hurt she is maybe then you’ll understand why even though she said she forgives you she’s still got her walls up.”

Kandomere really didn’t like the sound of that, seeing Cecily hurt all those years ago had been uncomfortably painful enough. He’d thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest watching as she lost consciousness. Waiting there with her he’d never felt so helpless and just hoped they could do something to save her. There were still nightmares about sitting in that ER waiting room watching a clock that never seemed to move just staring at her blood all over his hands. He’d blamed himself on that one too even though most of the blame he’d put on Leilah, if he hadn’t allowed Cecily to come along just brought MTF people it would have never happened. But then again she’d have never forgiven him for cutting her out either, it was a lose-lose situation.

Shoving those thoughts away the two settled into work, handling reports, conference calls with other agents finding out what was going on where. The day flew and yet at the same time seemed to crawl by before he glanced at the clock and realized it was time for her shift to end. He’d thought long and hard about what Montehugh had said and he just couldn’t make heads or tails of it, despite trying really hard. He’d lost lovers before mutual and not so much but it happened, true thinking Cecily was dead had really hurt him. She’d been different from the get go though if only because she hadn’t known he was an elf, whether anyone believed him or not it made a big difference.

People treated them differently everywhere and while he would never speak badly of it, it got old. All the forced propriety and politeness just because of what he was? Shaking his head he pushed from his desk sparing a glance at Montehugh, “See you tomorrow.” The big Ginger nodded and smiled, “Remember boss, baby steps.” Reaching out he gave his shoulder a little shove as he made his way out of their office catching sound of him chuckling. Making his way down to her area she wasn’t there and he cocked his head glancing around before one of her coworkers chuckled and pointed out the door. Giving a nod of appreciation he headed out and spotted her immediately leaning up against his car.

She was on her phone, typing it looked like and Kandomere absolutely could not help pulling out the keyfob and hitting the unlock which cause the car to honk. Seeing her jump before her gaze shot to him and she flipped him off as he neared.

“That’s not funny, you nearly scared me to death.”

Flashing her a smile he had no problems invading her space again, “Couldn’t resist and pretty sure we’ve already done that but I am to please.” He was laughing by the time her eyes rolled and she shoved him back some before making her way to the passenger side of the car. Climbing in he waited for her to do the same and buckle up before he started it up. She rattled off her address and he put it in his GPS before he gave her a side eye, “Really?”

“Don’t you even start,” pointing a finger at him. He leaned in playing at biting it which caused her to snatch it back. “You’ve changed too, you’ve gotten worse I think.”

Putting the car into reverse he backed out chuckling, “Well I haven’t had anyone to use my best material on.” That broke her and she laughed, he loved that sound. It broke every ounce of tension he had when she laughed and he hoped it would remain that way. They chatted on the drive about their day and it was nice, at least until they pulled up outside her apartment. He could tell she expected him just to drop her off but that wasn’t the case, he followed her too the door both running through the rain. And he glanced around at their surroundings before looking a her, “Place is a shit hole.”

“Hey!”

He caught the playful punch to his chest and chuckled knowing she would get riled, the very same thing had happened in Miami at her previous apartment. “But hey no wrought iron on the windows and door so still better than Miami.” Pressing a kiss to her knuckles he waited as she unlocked the door and paused glancing at him.

 

“Thanks for the ride.”

Bringing his hand up he touched it to his chest, “Not even gonna invite me in, give me the tour… I mean I did with you.” The eye roll that came his way told him she would agree so he followed her in and wasn’t all that disappointed. Single bedroom apartment but it was filled with her scent and that was where he caught it first. Her scent was different here and he glanced around curiously trying to figure it out while she went about putting her bag down and shrugging out of her wet jacket. Kandomere couldn’t put his finger on it but something was off, he caught movement to his right and glanced catching her disappear into her bedroom.

Far be it from him to following along but he did at least stop in the doorway leaning against the frame as she went about stripping out of the wet clothes. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen it already but then when the shirt came off he noticed her back, several wicked looking scars littered what had once been an entirely smooth expanse. His chest tightened before his gaze moved towards the dresser and caught the sight of something familiar hanging from her little jewelry holder. The necklace he’d given her that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He’d been sleeping pretty soundly after their busy evening but something woke him, a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shifting absently he noticed he hadn’t disturbed her in the slightest and watched her for a few moments. Brushing a few stray hairs back behind her ear that heavy feeling finally made him aware of what caused it. Their time was almost up, after the raid whether they succeeded or not he would have to leave. That thought made his chest tighten and he frowned, for once he didn’t want to go._

_It was a dangerous line of thought considering all she knew was this human illusion of him, could she still feel the same way knowing he was an elf? Pressing his forehead to hers gently he sighed and took a deep breath; she smelled like happy, comfort and just home. Rolling over slightly he reached out grabbing his phone and quickly snapped a picture of her. He couldn’t keep pretending to be this human, Kandomere knew that. Once the operation was over the Magic Task Force would expect him to move along to the next and he still had work to do. Maybe he’d get a chance to explain to her before he left, they could keep in touch and maybe even continue to see one another when he got time._

_Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her shift just slightly before she snuggled in against his chest and he breathed out slowly. He had to try, that was all there was too it; he didn’t care that long term relationships with anyone other than an elf tended to be frowned upon. If she was happy and he was happy the only other person’s opinion he gave a damn about was his mother, he actually smiled as he drifted back off to sleep thinking about how well the two of them would get along._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Earth to Kandomere.”

Snapping out of his thoughts she was standing in front of him wearing an over-sized t-shirt and staring at him strangely. “Sorry my mind wandered.” He gave her an easy smile before shifting back and letting his gaze move over the living room. It was time to go home, that odd change in her scent was bothering him. It was something he didn’t recognize with her and it was concerning. “Well since you were so kind to give me a tour and a show…”

She shook her head and playfully poked him in the chest, “…it’s time for you to go home. See, those mind reading classes are paying off after all.”

Nodding he cradled her cheeks between his hands and pressed a kiss to each one, he could feel her do the same before he pressed his forehead against hers. The smell wasn’t coming from her directly right then otherwise he’d have noticed, mentally shaking it off he stepped back and smiled. Moving towards the door he opened it and paused, “Don’t forget Friday your appointment is at 9 so I’ll be here by 8.” Giving her a wave he headed out and jogged down to his car, climbing in he quickly shut the door and started towards home. Montehugh’s comments from earlier crept back into his mind and he frowned gripping the steering wheel, he didn’t want to see whatever hurt was in Cecily but if it helped him understand everything that had changed he just might have too.

She could put walls up all she wanted, but he wasn’t going anywhere. He’d thought he’d lost her once; seeing how she’d reacted to the picture in his study and seeing she still had the necklace he’d given her Kandomere knew there was a chance. She still loved him and he was going to fight tooth and nail if necessary to prove it to her.


	6. Shatter Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, Chapter 6. Things are moving right along aren't they? Here's hoping I haven't lost you in the confusion yet.

Rinsing up the last of the dirty dishes she’d left  and placing them in the dish drainer Cecily glanced at the clock, almost 8am Kandomere would be there soon. She’d woken up way earlier than she normally would have but that was the anxiety starting, Cecily didn’t like the idea of leaving her health in the hands of an elf doctor. Sure they were most assuredly steadier handed than human ones but she’d been burned by elves once so she didn’t trust them as far as she could throw them. That wasn’t really truth though anymore was it? The line of thought made her pause, Kandomere was an elf and she trusted him, right?

Shaking her head absently she ran a hand through her hair, that was different way different. She’d known him as someone else in a sense, a less restrained version of himself. Cecily couldn’t imagine what it had to be like living that way, not being able to just be who you were for the sake of appearances or propriety? It had to suck, especially given the side of him she knew. The sound of a car pulling up broke her mental introspection and she grabbed her bag before pulling the front door open. Glancing down she absently smoothed her hands over her jeans, she hadn’t bothered with changing her attire too much from normal; sneakers, jeans and a blouse that dipped just a bit in the back but that was why she had her hair down.

Locking up she headed down the stairs, pausing only briefly when her orcish neighbor an older woman called out to her. Holding up a ‘one minute’ signal to him she trotted over exchanging a hug with her and chatting for a moment before she finally excused herself explaining she had a doctors appointment. Finally making her way to the car she popped open the door and climbed in, “Morning and sorry… she always likes to say hello and check on me.” He still had on the very expensive suit except this one was sort of a grey blue which not only accented his hair but his eyes as well.

“Good morning and it’s quite alright, traffic seems to be favoring me today.” He glanced at her and smiled, “You look lovely.”

“Well thank you,” just barely slipped before he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. She could feel him breath in and Cecily sighed, “I showered you are not gonna smell yourself on me.” He couldn’t help it she knew, she’d seen how elves were around each other. At one time she had some friends who were elves, sure they got on her nerves but they were fun to go party with. She’d noticed it wasn’t like an alpha male thing only either, females in groups tended to do it as well; they liked it when those that hung around them smelled like them.

“The day is still young, mi paloma.”

Shaking her head she almost wanted to argue with him but he’d managed to prove her wrong all week. Much to her dismay because it made lunch with Ward and Jakoby very interesting. The instant he’d realized she smelled like Kandomere he’d flustered and stumbled over his words unable to verbalize anything until Ward had finally demanded he spit it out and she beat him to the punch. There was a very long explanation to follow there and thinking of the comment from Ward made her break out laughing,  _“The FED elf, for real? Little Momma moving up in the world”._

“Something amusing?”

Snapping out of her thoughts she shook her head, “Just something Ward said at lunch yesterday is all.” Buckling up she leaned back and instantly stiffened before shifting her weight slightly and let out a harsh breath. Her next round of shots were due soon, she could tell even if it was days away. Everything became a chore once it started wearing off and it made the last days before the next round difficult to say the least. He’d started to drive but his hand drifted from the steering wheel to gently grasp hers.

“Are you alright?”

She chuckled, “If I said yes would you believe me?” Shifting her gaze over to him she knew the answer by the set of his mouth and she sighed, “No. Last round of shots are wearing off and it makes things… uncomfortable to say the least. It’s okay I’ll manage, I always do.” Unconsciously giving his hand a reassuring squeeze she finally caught the scent of something other than him in the car and glanced around. He chuckled releasing her hand and motioned behind his seat. Reaching back carefully she pulled out the paper bag and gave a little content sigh, “Breakfast too? You’re redeeming yourself, Kandomere.”

“I told you I would do everything I could to make it up to you.”

Digging into the bag she pulled out one of the pastries, how he remembered that one was beyond her. She’d only taken him by that place once, sure she’d gushed about how amazing the guava and cheese pastries were the whole time but he’d just smiled softly at her. Glancing around at the interior of the vehicle she couldn’t help the little whine that slipped, they would flake and if she wasn’t stupidly careful it would make a mess in his very nice car.

“The car is being detailed tomorrow, I wouldn’t have brought them for you if I didn’t intend for you to eat them. Go ahead.”

He was smiling she could see from the side and she couldn’t help leaning over quickly to press a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you…” Dropping back into her seat she totally forgot about her back and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip with a groan. All the color drained from her face and she rested her hand in her lap careful not to drop the pastry before she felt his fingers brush her cheek.

“Breathe in, breathe out… slowly, paloma. You forgot there didn’t you?”

Cecily couldn’t talk so she just nodded, breathing slowly before the pain passed. After that reminder she didn’t feel much like chatting so she went about eating the breakfast he’d so nicely brought her for the ride. As they neared the booth to enter the Elven district she felt her stomach twist and she slowly forced out a breath as they were immediately waved through not even having to stop. “Perks of being an elf and Magic Task Force?”

“Something like that.”

That response caught her as a little off, if it wasn’t those two what on earth was it? They approached the hospital section and headed into the parking garage going all the way up to the fifth level before he pulled into a parking space. Cecily barely had time to unbuckle her seat belt before he was opening her door for her and extending a hand to help her out. “Thank you… so what do you mean something like that?” He didn’t release her hand once she’d gotten out she noticed but merely pushed the car door closed with his other and began leading her towards the elevators.

“You’re about to see.”

“Cause that doesn’t sound ominous or anything, geez are you trying to scare me?” She was smiling as she said it but there was still that knot in her stomach. It felt like they went up forever before the doors finally opened to what she could only think was the most elegant and oddly comfortable if not sterile looking waiting area she’d ever seen. Cecily was so stunned she actually tripped a little when Kandomere began to lead her towards what looked like the secretaries desk. Before he could even open his mouth the woman smiled, “She’s waiting for you already, go on back.”

Blinking some Cecily gave a nervous smile at her before he was leading her towards a pair of double doors and threw them, down a short hallway and pushing open a door to an obviously female office space. The woman who sat behind the desk with a phone to her ear glanced up immediately and made the motion for them to wait a moment, quickly finishing up with her phone call.

“Dr Kaylessa..”

The woman frowned pushing from her chair and moving around the desk, “That is not how you address your mother, Kandomere. Now come here and greet me properly I haven’t got to see you since Sunday.”

Cecily just stood there staring, sure she looked like a fish gaping out of water as he released her hand and moved to hug the woman pressing a kiss to either cheek. This was his mother? She barely looked older than he did and by barely like they could have been siblings. The resemblance was there though, same colored hair and eyes and he definitely got his lips from her to be sure. When her attention moved over to her she finally managed to close her mouth and gave an nervous smile.

“And you must be Cecily, I’ve heard so much about you.”

Oh that made her feel so much better but she did her level best to relax as the woman approached her, pressing a kiss to both her cheeks and giving her a gentle hug. At the hug her gaze shot to him as she mouthed, ‘Your mother?!’ Which got an innocent sort of grin from him before he mouthed back ‘Surprise’. Oh it was so much more than a surprised but then she noticed as Kaylessa began to release her she breathed in and her expression immediately shifted to concern.

“You’re in pain aren’t you? Or you have been today, right?”

Cecily hated to admit it but she felt at ease by her presence, must have been a family thing because other elves certainly didn’t do that. Nodding lightly she finally found her voice, “Yes ma’am. Almost time for my shots again so things are getting uncomfortable.” The soft smile that came made her relax a little more as Kaylessa slipped an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards the door.

“Please call me Kaylessa. I thought as much I took the liberty of requesting your file, if you’d like we can handle the shots here today that way you don’t have to worry about the pain anymore.”

Worry about the pain anymore? Kandomere had said they would be able to remove the shrapnel still left in place, would this really be her last set of shots. The sound of footsteps behind them brought Kaylessa’s attention back to him briefly as they started towards the door.

“Take a seat, hijo. I’ll come get you when we’re ready.”

Cecily bit back a giggle, this was so weird but so funny too. Letting Kaylessa lead her out the door she caught sight of Kandomere looking well nervous? “Thank you… Kaylessa. I would appreciate that, it’s not fun when they start to wear off.” The woman nodded patting her shoulder gently as she lead her into a sterile familiar looking room, apparently patient exam rooms weren’t any different here except everything was sparkling clean. She was given a gown to put on which she knew the process there well enough.

“I apologize for my son’s behavior but to be fair he hasn’t quite been himself since you came along.”

She didn’t know what to think about that comment and almost held her breath waiting for her to snap about how an elf and a human shouldn’t be together. Cecily had never actually prayed for a hole to swallow her up but she was at that second. Kaylessa seemed to see the shift in her expression however minut and shook her head.

“I do not mean in a bad way, dulce niña. Meeting you in Miami was the best thing to ever happen to him, now that you are back… from the dead so to say believe me I gave him an earful about that… he’s struggling. Enough about him, you go ahead and get the gown on I don’t think you’ll need to remove anything more than your shirt and bra for that and then we’ll talk about the tests we’re going to do today, ¿bien?”

The only thing Cecily could do was blink before nodding mutely at her as she exited the room. Stripping off the clothes she processed everything that Kaylessa had said, what all had he told his mother? He was going to get an earful from her when this was all over with to be sure, but she was already this far in might as well see how far the rabbit hole went. Slipping on the gown she sat down on the edge of the bed staring at her hands until a light tap came to the door before it opened.

Kaylessa was nothing if not thorough and three hours later Cecily sat on the edge of the bed while she looked over her back with a very disapproving tsking sound, “They could have done much better with these. No need to leave such pretty skin so scarred, Bárbaros.” CT scans, MRI’s and a battery of blood work had been done already. Cecily chuckled, “Well to be fair it was an emergency surgery and they did lose me at one point.” The doctor had told her as much, her heart had stopped for a time before they’d been able to get her back. He’d said it was a combination of the blood loss and her body going into shock from the damage.

“How long were you coded?”

“Four minutes he said, I don’t remember anything obviously but it must have happened. Kandomere said he’d felt it or something, that was why he’d thought I was dead.”

Kaylessa made a ‘huh’ noise before she moved around in front of her and sighed, “I can fix this hija. It’s no match for my skills I’ve been a doctor and a surgeon for likely longer than that previous doctor’s bloodline has even been alive.”

Cecily blinked and then giggled, it was all she could do to cover up her shock. Kaylessa had called her ‘daughter’ and she really wasn’t sure what that meant. Sure she knew it happened enough but that was usually with mom’s she’d known all her life, friends she’d grown up with whose parents had basically adopted a whole neighborhood of kids just to give them a place where they knew they were safe and loved. Kaylessa took hold of her hands and she nodded, “I would be really grateful if you can but I don’t know if our insurance…”

“Non-sense. Kandomere is fitting the bill, it’s the least he can do besides he gets a family discount anyway. But there is something else, the other piece… it’s in a spot that’s bad for a whole different set of reasons.”

Her stomach dropped and she absently squeezed Kaylessa’s hands, the doctors hadn’t bothered to tell her where the other piece of shrapnel was. After all they couldn’t remove the one so obviously if the other was worse no point in even attempting it, though she couldn’t for the life of her understand what could be worse than being paralyzed for the rest of her life. Kaylessa turned some and hit some keys on the little computer screen next to the bed pulling up an image and Cecily held her breath. “It’s in my heart?”

“Not exactly in it, looks to be sitting within the pericardium. If I had to guess it broke through but didn’t have the force to make it into your heart itself so it got stuck there, it’s not very big but still it should be removed for safety sake.”

She still had hold of her hand and Cecily was immensely grateful for that because otherwise she might have started panicking immediately, “So what does that mean for the surgery?” Kaylessa turned the image off the screen and focused her attention back on her with a motherly look.

“In order to remove it we will have to stop your heart again, to prevent any possibly of further damage. I can promise you will be fine, we’ll have you on bypass so your blood will still be flowing to all the places it needs to be, just your heart won’t be beating.”

Cecily forced out a heavy breath, it was the only way she could keep herself sitting upright when she said it. They were going to have to stop her heart, it was frightening no matter how reassuring the thought that her blood would still be coursing through her veins was. Licking her lips after a moment she gave a light nod, “Okay. If that’s what you need to do in order to get it out safely.” She was hanging on by a thread but the fact that there was hope, no more pain was what shoved the fear aside. Kaylessa brought her free hand up and stroked her hair and then her cheek.

“You are very strong and you are very brave, I will get you through this. I just.. If you wouldn’t mind I would ask that you not tell Kandomere about that part of the surgery. I do not know how he will react.”

Oh Cecily had a good idea of how he would react, he thought her heart stopping the first time meant she was dead. How would he feel about it this time? Lifting her gaze she stared into the different and yet familiar silver blue eyes of the elven women in front of her. It wasn’t just concern for her son in them, but Cecily couldn’t make out what all was there. Still she nodded, “I can do that.” Kaylessa smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before finally releasing her hand.

“Very good hija, now let me go fetch him before he paces a hole in my very lovely carpet. He’s been at it for the last two hours, suppose I forgot to check in with him.”

There it was that glint of humor in her expression she’d seen so many times in Kandomere that it made Cecily laugh. It broke some of the tension and she shook her head lightly, “Now I see where he gets his sense of humor from.” Kaylessa gave a bow of her head as she pulled the door open with a smile.

“Naturally, I’ll need his help as your well aware when I give you the shots. He can take the pillows place this time.”

Nodding absently she folded her hands in her lap listening as the door clicked shut. Normally she just sat there with a pillow in her grasp, holding on as tight as she could and biting it when necessary. If Kaylessa wanted to let Kandomere be the pillow this time, what harm was there in it? Elves had a higher tolerance for pain anyway so it wasn’t as if her strength could hurt him. When the door opened again she plastered on a smile as Kandomere stepped into the room and made his way over to her. She must have looked like she needed it because he instantly stepped in close and wrapped her in a hug, squeezing her tight to his chest. “She said she can remove it.”

“I told you she would. I would not lie to you about something like this.”

Lifting her head up he leaned down and pressed his forehead to her taking in a breath and sighed which let her sigh as well. “You could have warned me you were bringing me to meet tu madre.” Gazing up at him he shrugged and smiled looking very boyish before the door opened once more and his gaze moved behind her. The way his eyes widened was almost comical if Cecily didn’t know exactly what he was seeing. When his gaze shifted back down to her looking highly concerned she let out a humorless chuckle, “Welcome to my life.” Kaylessa’s hand touched her back gently and she shifted her head to glance at her.

“But this is the last time, we’ll schedule the surgery for next week. All your blood work is good and your in the peak of heath so no reason to wait any longer than that. It will give you time to set up leave for work and handle anything else because you will be down for a while.”

Nodding solemnly Cecily sighed, “I remember.” Those first two weeks after leaving the hospital had sucked. She could barely get out of bed on her own, it got to the point where it was easier to sleep sitting up than even bother and doing anything other than eating or sleeping was next to impossible. She felt the alcohol swab on her skin and sucked in a breath, those things would be forever the coldest feeling she’d ever felt against her skin. Her arms unconsciously tightened around his waist and he moved in more, pressing his form right up against her knees. One of his hands shifted beneath her hair cradling the back of her neck while the other rested on her upper back, fingertips gently rubbing over the skin there without moving his hand too much.

She heard Kaylessa pick up the needle from the tray and Cecily shut her eyes tight, burying her face against his chest.

“Solo respira, dulce niña.”

Cecily knew a warning when she heard one and she did drawn in a deep breath before she felt the bite of the needle puncture her skin. The sound she made did something to him because his arms tightened around her, his thumb and forefinger putting pressure along either side of the base of her neck. That uncomfortably cool feeling started before it began to burn and she whimpered twisting her fists into the back of his coat. She was only vaguely aware of his lips pressing to the top of her head before he spoke softly.

“I’ve got you, paloma. I’ve got you.”

His voice sounded more strained than she’d ever heard it, well that wasn’t true. It sounded like it had when he’d been talking to her during the original accident. Did this scare him? Or did it make him angry? Seeing the pain she’d had to go through for so long without any support, maybe he was angry with himself. She didn’t blame him though, not for this; it wasn’t his doing. Leilah had done it when she’d used that damn wand. A hand smoothing over the spot where the needle had bitten in snapped her from that line of thought and she drew in a deep shuddering breath. Slowly easing her hold on him, his hand immediately shifted lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Kandomere, step outside with me while she gets dressed.”

It wasn’t a request, Cecily knew that tone from her own mother and when he looked like he might protest she lifted her hand giving one of his arms a squeeze, “I’ll be fine.” Locking eyes with him she saw it then, that same look. It was fear, he was absolutely frazzled with it after witnessing what she’d been going through for so long. Shifting back some she forced one of his hands to release and pressing a kiss to his palm. “Go with your mother before she drags you out by your ear. The worst is over now.” The worst being getting the actual shot anyway. He didn’t look convinced but a little smile from her and he finally moved off and headed out the door with his mother. Once the door closed she let out a breath and eased off the side of the bed, making sure her feet were firmly  beneath her before she slipped off the gown and put her bra back on.

She could only just hear voices, Kaylessa’s mostly it seemed and they were speaking in Spanish but it was muffled. Pulling the shirt over her head she noticed the sound was becoming even fainter and she tilted her head slightly, what was that? It hit her suddenly then she knew what that sound was filling up her hearing, it was her blood rushing. Her hand instantly went to her heart and she realized it was racing hard. A tremor moved through her legs and Cecily did her level best to grab at the table behind her as they gave out so she sunk to the floor rather than just collapse. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath, no matter how many times she breathed deep she couldn’t seem to get enough air.

So she’d lied the worst wasn’t over, her whole body was trembling all over the place and try as she might she couldn’t call out for help or make a sound. She just sat there like a rag doll slumped on the floor until the next thing in front of her eyes was Kandomere’s face. He looked absolutely panicked before his face was replaced by his mother’s, she could see her lips moving but over the rush of blood in her ears she couldn’t hear her. Shaking her head absently she was only just aware of arms wrapping around her and being pulled into warmth and a familiar scent that told her safe. When Cecily finally realized her hearing was coming back she immediately caught voices bickering in Övüsi .

> _“Why didn’t you tell me she had panic attacks? I would not have allowed her to be left alone.”_
> 
> _“She said she hadn’t had one in years until the incident the other night, besides I thought it would be in her medical file.”_
> 
> _“Obviously not, which now I wonder how complete her medical file is then. I’m going to call that doctor myself.”_
> 
> _“Mother…”_

Cecily had to have moved or made a sound she wasn’t sure which but there were fingers immediately beneath her chin lifting her head up enough to where her gaze met Kandomere’s. It was hard to focus her pupils were still blown wide and she blinked uncomfortably for a moment before they started to react normally. Her throat was Sahara dry and she lifted a still faintly trembling hand, lightly touching it. Before he could even repeat what she was asking for his mother appeared next to him with a paper cup of water and carefully brought it to her lips.

“Just a little cariño, ¿cómo estás?”

Taking a sip she couldn’t help coughing some at first before it went down easier and she nodded lightly. She was well aware of Kandomere’s tight hold on her and she shifted just a little to indicate needing a little space. His arms loosened slightly but he didn’t let go of her, not that she really wanted him too either. Cecily took stock of her position, she was still in the floor which was where she remembered dropping so that was good. Licking her lips she finally managed to find her voice, “I’m okay now… just a little woozy still.”

“Understandably. That was a very long panic attack, are they always that bad?”

Her gaze shifted towards Kaylessa and she shook her head lightly, “Not recently. The one last week was only a few minutes according to my coworkers before that.. It had been years.” Kandomere squeezed her absently and her gaze flicked to his face, he looked paler if that was even possible and his forehead was creased with frown lines. Reaching up a hand her fingertips brushed the underside of his jaw drawing his attention fully on her, “I’m sorry I scared you.” He looked shocked for a moment before his expression shifted to something softer but before he could say a word his mother chuckled.

“Don’t apologize Cecily, it’s not your fault. And a good scare is good for him sometimes I think. Makes his brain work.”

She laughed softly then she had too, she really liked his Mother. Kandomere let out a breath it seemed he’d been physically holding in forever before he pressed his forehead to hers.

“She’s fine now, if she’s laughing she’s okay.”

The pair helped her to her feet slowly and then Kaylessa insisted on her sitting in one of the chairs in her office until she felt she was fully recovered enough to walk on her own. They scheduled the surgery date and Kaylessa mentioned again calling her old doctor and giving him a piece of her mind about his sloppy work on her back which made Cece smile. Twenty minutes later they were finally climbing back into his car and despite her assurances she was okay Kandomere absolutely refused to leave her alone.

“You have two options we go to your place and get you some clothes for the night or we stop at mine and I grab some, either way you are stuck with me tonight. I swear to you I will be on my best behavior.” He reached over entwining his fingers with hers and squeezing her hand tight, “I just can’t stand the thought of leaving you alone after seeing that today, so please amuse me this once?”

Cecily couldn’t bring herself to argue but she did sigh, “If you do not behave I reserve the right to toss you out on your perfect ass. Deal?” She didn’t want to go to his house, so obviously the answer was her apartment. A quick stop by his house for him to grab clothes, she didn’t even get out of the car and then a stop to grab some food before they were arriving at her place. Once inside she immediately went to shower and get on comfy clothes not really worrying too much about what he was doing, there wasn’t much trouble he could get into in her apartment. Freshly shower and in her favorite comfy clothes she was sort of shocked when she stepped into her living room to find it cleaned.

“You cleaned? I was only in the shower like ten minutes.” It wasn’t even that messy really, just a little cluttered where she’d randomly thrown things from the night before. He wandered out of the kitchen with two plates of food and her gaze moved to the coffee table where drinks sat as well. Her favorite blanket was on the couch looking like it was just waiting for her to bundle up in it. “You’ve been busy.”

He smiled and motioned for her sit down waiting until she did before he did in fact wrap her up in the blanket and hand her the plate of food. Settling down beside her he left his own food sitting for the moment instead one arm went around her shoulders and while his other hand picked up the remote and immediately put on Netflix. Cecily was sort of stunned silent by it all and once he clicked play on the newest Gabriel Iglesias stand up she leaned her head against his. “Why are you doing all this?”

She felt his head shift slightly and his nose brushed against hers a little before he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I told you whatever it takes to make it right, Cece. It was never my intention to hurt you in anyway and…” Her head shifted back some when he paused, lifting her gaze to his face. He still had that disturbed look that he’d had at the doctor’s office before he finally sighed.

“I did not understand why you were still so guarded with me, after everything but now I do. So much pain came from what happened, something I could have prevented if I’d just stayed by your side, like you deserved.”

All she could do was smile before he motioned back towards the tv. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching tv, talking and generally just being completely lazy until she nodded off. Cecily had no idea how long she’d slept until she woke up in her own bed, shifting she was sort of surprised to find herself alone and she glanced at the clock. It was nearly 8pm and she climbed from the bed to use the bathroom before peeking into the living room only to find him on the couch.

Reaching out she laid a hand on his arm shaking absently before he turned his head and glanced at her. “What are you doing?”

“Sleeping.”

Rolling her eyes, “Why are you on the couch? We’re not twelve and pretty sure we’ve shared a bed before plenty of times.”

He blinked a little sleepily before he sat up, “Is that an invitation?”

Smacking at his shoulder she headed back towards the bedroom, “Not that kind of invitation but I know that couch isn’t comfy to sleep on other than nap and I don’t need a grump in the morning.” Crawling back into bed she heard footsteps a moment later the bed dipped behind her the covers didn’t move, “Really?” An arm worked under the pillow beneath her head and another wrapped around her waist as he shifted in closer.

“I don’t need all the blankets and besides I gave my word I would behave. So go back to sleep.”

Giggling softly she rolled over and tucked her head beneath his chin, “Fine. Good night then.”

It took very little time before she was breathing softly and slowly. Kandomere wasn’t back to sleep yet though. His mind had been running over what he’d seen today, Montehugh had said he needed to see her break and he was sure that was what he’d seen today. She didn’t break though, it was more like seeing her shatter. Cecily was hurt, hurt badly and if today was any indication she had a long road to heal. 

He understood the scent he’d picked up in her apartment a few days before now, it had filled his nose today while she sat bonelessly, trembling all over with her heart pounding on the floor wrapped in his arms. It was fear and pain, two scents he’d never be able to forget but never wanted to smell on Cecily again. Tightening his arms around he laid his forehead against hers and let his eyes close, he would help her however he could and hope that at the end of the road things could be as they had been before.


	7. Shape Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT (flash back)
> 
> Anything written like this “-words-” signifies being spoken in Spanish
> 
> There's a break in the story before and after the SMUT, in case anyone wants to skip it.

He’d kept his word much to Cecily’s surprise, when she woke up she was alone in bed and sort of mentally shrugged it off before crawling out and heading to the bathroom. Still half asleep she pushed the door open and was immediately caught by the sight. A slightly paler yet entirely recognizable figure stood behind the fogged and misted shower door beneath the spray. Her head tilted absently as her gaze moved over him, had he gotten thicker? Muscle looked denser than she remembered and of course as her gaze reached his shoulders and head all she could see was that steel blue hair plastered to his skin with those prominently pointed ears sticking out. Snapping out of her revelry she went about using the bathroom as she’d planned, the sound of the shower door sliding open just a little caught her attention while she stared at the tiles on the floor.

“Good morning, do you need the shower?”

Snapping her head up she blinked absently before meeting his gaze and the grin there plastered on his lips. He knew exactly what she’d seen and he was very proud of it with good reason obviously. Shaking her head she chuckled, “No thanks. I prefer to shower alone and definitely not with drowned rats.” She fully expected a frown but he laughed instead and disappeared back into the shower closing the door.

“I seem to recall you had no problems sharing a shower not too long ago.”

If she could have groaned without him hearing it she would have, it just brought back memories. Finishing up she closed the lid, “Things change.” It was a parting comment before she hit the flush and fled the bathroom pulling the door closed behind her. The cursing that followed made her feel much better about the fact that not only had she been ogling him naked and wet but he’d tempted her with an offer almost too good to refuse. She was stronger than that though and once he’d been sufficiently dressed and fed breakfast, Kandomere had said his goodbyes. Somehow it made working even more difficult, though she knew precisely why; whenever he was around that mental image popped back to mind. And somehow, she had an idea but she didn’t want to think about; he knew it.

He’d get this half smirk at the corner of his lips, the very same one he used to get when he knew he’d won an argument with her. They weren’t arguing though; or were they? Cecily wasn’t even sure anymore. By Monday she needed a drink or three badly so she did the only thing she could; she called Sherri. There was one really great thing about being a nurse that coincidentally was also the worst thing, their schedule. She’d gotten a pretty sweet one, two weeks on, two week off. And thankfully she’d just started her first week of being off which meant she was in need of a drink just as badly.

It didn’t mean going out either, Sherri had sent Jakoby to fetch her and bring her over to the house. Sophia was spending the night at a friends, catching a ride with them to school the next morning so they had zero interruption. Ward and Jakoby had been told in no uncertain terms if they even thought about disturbing them they’d wish that fire had ended them, which was all the warning they needed to leave the ladies to their drinks on the back patio. Leaning back in her chair she took a big drink of the very strong mixed concoction Sherri had put together and sighed, “Oh I needed this, so bad you just don’t know.”

“Problems with a certain FBI agent?”

Rolling her eyes she turned a glare at her friend, “Your husband squealed didn’t he?”

Taking a sip of her own drink she smiled behind the rim of the glass, “He might have mentioned something about the newly acquired Agent Kandomere and you having something going on.”

“I’m gonna beat his ass,” she huffed before shifting in her seat to throw her legs over the arm of it and sort of lounge rather than just sit. “We do not have ‘something’ going on, we have history… ancient history.” It was a lie, a bad lie and one she knew Sherri would see right through which was why she turned her gaze towards the back yard.

“Uh huh, look me in the eyes and say that.”

Cecily turned her head even further away before absently kicking her feet almost like Sophia when she threw a fit. Which caused Sherri to cackle and she whined in response, “He’s killing me Sher I swear to god. I don’t know what to do.” Glancing back at her she gave her the most pitiful look.

“ I’m confused, I don’t remember any stories about you hooking up with an elf… heck the last time you hooked up with anyone was…” As the comment trailed off Cecily wisely took a big drink from her glass, “…wait… the Magic Task Force agent in Miami?! That was Kandomere?”

“No, I mean yes but… no.” The look that got made her sigh and of course explaining meant thinking about it too and that was the absolute last thing Cecily needed to do. “I don’t really know… no I do know now, this is gonna be a long story.” Starting in on everything that had happened since Kandomere showed up didn’t stop the memories of that first time from moving through her mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

> _They were having fun, she wasn’t drunk just a little buzzed but the music was pumping and the company was certainly enjoyable. It had been her idea to get out on the floor and dance an taken some arm twisting on him before he finally finished his drink and followed her. From there things went downhill fast, a couple of songs in and something began to shift as they moved. It took her alcohol hazed mind a few moments to realize she was really getting turned on and considering how he was holding her tighter and moving against her more firmly, he was too. She’d been pretty sure she was either dreaming or just imagining it before he spun her around at one point in the song and she lifted her gaze to his face._
> 
> _His pupils were wider and his lips were parted just a tad, enough that she saw his tongue slip out to wet his lips before it reached them. It couldn’t have been more perfect a moment in the song and she brought her arms up, sliding hands up his chest before looping them around his neck and giving him a smirk,  that seemed to have been all it took before his lips came crashing down onto hers. They were still moving to the beat though and it helped matters none when his hand slipped just beneath her ass, lifting and drawing her forward into him. Her leg had instinctively curled around his hip and she became very aware that yes it was affecting him as much as it was her. The kiss had started rough lots of hard pressed lips, tongues swiping against one another and teeth occasionally catching one or the other but by the time it broke it was just hungry heat._
> 
> _Her lips were slightly swollen and when her lashes finally managed to lift the look on his face said it all, giving a mute little nod of her head his hand released it’s hold on her ass and grabbed hold of her own hand. They’d made it back to his hotel room in near record time and the moment the she pushed the door closed behind her he was on her again. Picking her up and pressing her back against the door as his mouth found hers and his hands slipped beneath the little black dress she’d chosen for the evening. Her arms slipped around his neck holding on for dear life before his mouth broke from hers lips, tongue and teeth burning a path along her jaw and down to her throat. When those teeth bit down there she mewled arching her back off the door as much as she could but his weight pressed her back against it._
> 
> _“-Do you want me to stop, Cece?.-”_
> 
> _It was the first time in an hour or more she’d heard his voice and it sounded rough, almost wrecked with the effort of saying those words. His head lifted up and one of his hands came up turning her face to meet his, god if she’d thought he looked blown out before she’d been wrong. His eyes looked so dark and it was all heat in them, he nipped at her chin then her lips; which she couldn’t help drawing him into another kiss then. Her hands cradled the back of his head while she steadied herself by wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him to press all his weight into her. The little growl that slipped from him when the kiss broke and the feel of his hips grinding into her was the only thing that spurred her to answer._
> 
> _“-Don’t stop..-”_
> 
> _She’d barely gotten just that out before his other arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight as he stepped back from door, she wasn’t about to let him make it terribly far though. Nuzzling against his throat she returned the favor, biting down as he started past one of the chairs in the room. Releasing that she lifted her head up slightly her nose brushing along the shell of his ear, “-I want you so bad-.” Nipping at it he suddenly turned  around fast and dropped her down into the chair, moving to his knees in front of her. His hands slid up her thighs as she caught his lips again before her hands shifted down grasping at the line of buttons on his shirt._
> 
> _It didn’t take much strength to send them scattering before the shirt was thrown off him in a little movement as possible, his hands went immediately back to her thighs pushing the dress up. He lifted her ass off the chair just enough to get it pushed up to her waist and that was the only thing that broke their kisses when he snatched it up and completely off her. She was just left in her little black strapless bra and matching panties, but given the look on his face those weren’t going to last any longer than her dress. By the time he finished with her all that was left were the heels she’d been wearing and he smirked pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh before guiding her legs up over his shoulders._
> 
> _He took his time kissing, nipping and licking along her inner thighs before his mouth finally settled onto her center and she couldn’t help the whine that came out. She’d thought he was good at kissing her mouth, the way his lips and tongue went to work on her had her gasping in short order. One hand unconsciously cradled the back of his head while the other grasped onto the arm of the chair which she was sure would have rips or nails marks in it by the time he was done with her. Ken was just getting started though obviously when she shuddered feeling that coil of heat in her center preparing to snap and he stopped. Her eyes snapped open and she found him smirking at her making her whine pitifully tightening her legs over his shoulders._
> 
> _“-Tell me what you want-”_
> 
> _Licking her lips she forced herself to breathe for a moment, that feeling fading slightly before he purposely gave a long lap between her folds making her squirm. “-Fuck, make me cum, please.-” She had to get it out of her system otherwise she was going to completely lose it. The answer seemed to satisfy him though and his mouth immediately went back to work on her, tongue lapping at her before she felt two of his fingers press into her, drawing a half curse half moan out of her. It was impossible to keep her hips from rocking against the pace his fingers set and when his mouth covered her clit sucking hard she fell apart. All her muscles clamped down tightly and Cecily mewled as her fingers curled into the hair near the crown of his head. He didn’t stop either merely eased off slowly until she could finally breathe again, once she could he shifted back sliding her thighs of his shoulders before he moved to his feet._
> 
> _She watched, giving herself a moment to recover as he kicked off his shoes and undid his pants pushing them down along with the briefs he wore. As he stood straight once more stepping out of them her head tilted taking in the sight of him bare and his cock standing painful erect among a patch of dark curls. Cecily couldn’t help making a purposeful show of licking her lips when she felt his gaze back on her and shifted out of the chair onto her knees, running her hands up his thighs letting them settle at his hips. Her lips found the base of his cock first and she pressed them against him feeling it send a shiver through his whole body which made her smile. She took her time working up to the tip which was already leaking pre-cum, swiping it away with her tongue she made a little sound and his hands shifted instantly from holding her own against his hips to burying themselves in her hair._
> 
> _Cecily didn’t need to be told what he wanted by that and she parted her lips taking him in slowly at first to adjust to his size, easing him in a little before backing off again. His hands didn’t try to force her they were just there holding onto to handfuls of her hair and occasionally gripping the base of her neck with his thumb and forefinger. She liked the heavy feel of him against her tongue allowing herself to relish it for a moment before she began to really move, it didn’t take long before she seemed to find a rhythm that agreed with him by the way his hips began to rock and the groans that slipped from him. Her gaze lifted up watching as his head fell back, the way the movement of his chest hitched each time she took back inside her mouth and how his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed hard._
> 
> _It was a beautiful sight and she could have looked at it all night but the hold on her hair stopped her suddenly. He pulled her back forcing her neck to crane to where he could see her face before he leaned over and kissed her deeply for a moment. When it broke he moved around her leading her to turn with his hands on her shoulders, having abandoned her hair during the kiss. Sitting down in the chair he drew her up finally pushing the heels off her feet as he guided her to straddle his lap, kissing her again as he pulled her tight against him. One arm went around his neck holding on as she settled her feet and legs into a comfortable position, groaning into his mouth when she felt him brush against her._
> 
> _When the kiss broke she whimpered softly, “-Please, please..-” the way her hips rolled when he brushed against her again she hoped would be enough of an answer for him. Her hand shifted down between them stroking him absently against herself once, twice before his hands settled on her hips and he pulled her against him bucking his hip into her. It sunk him in fast and deep drawing a completely wordless cry from her and a deeply gratified groan from him. Even sitting down didn’t stop him from managing to move with her when her hips began to shift and roll against him, each time she rolled back in burying him inside her he rocked his hips up into her. His arm wrapped around her supporting her back and gripping her shoulder tightly, keeping her from getting too far away._
> 
> _Between kisses, licks against each others lips, bites and the sounds they were both making she could still hear their bodies meeting; the sound of it had that coil in her center twisting tight. When his hand shifted from her shoulder to the back of her neck, his other wrapping around her hips Cecily couldn’t help arching her back slightly. He took the opening latching his lips onto a nipple drawing another little mewling sound from her lips that turned into another wordless cry when he bit down on the pebble between his lips. Normally she tried to avoid using her nails but she couldn’t help it when he did that as they curled into the back of his neck and upper back. That only seemed to urge him on and he shifted his weight forward slightly allowing him to take more control of the pace with his hips. When his head lifted up she pressed her chest against his feeling every breath and every pound of his heart matching against her own, “-I’m gonna cum..-”_
> 
> _He didn’t verbally respond rather the arm wrapped around her hip urged on her own but the deep groaning sound coming from him and the throb she could feel inside her not her own told her he was close too. A little noise started somewhere in the back of her throat as her second orgasm began to start sending shivers of warning down her spine and as if that was the cue he’d been waiting on he drew her hips down hard snapping his own up into her. The movement sent her careening over the edge with a cry that could only have been his name and he almost growled suddenly going still beneath her. When the trembling in her muscles began to subside she nuzzled against his cheek, drawing his attention towards her before pressing another kiss to his lips. This one was longer and slower though, taking her time to feel the softness of them even with the little tickle of hair from his beard and mustache against her own before it broke._
> 
> _“-Catch your breath, we’ve got all night.-”_
> 
> _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“And well he spent the night on Friday after watching me go through my shots, then when I woke up on Saturday I walked in to see him naked in my shower.” Cecily finished up and gave Sherri another pitiful look. Her friend was in the process of taking another sip of her drink and swallowed quickly before she chuckled.

“Well people do tend to shower naked and you didn’t jump in there with him?”

“Sherri! No, I mean how can I?” Taking a sip of her drink, she inwardly sighed. Thinking about all that despite having left those specific details out of her story just made her flush hot all over. He had taken all night too, she’d never in her life believed it was possible but she’d been proven wrong in the best way. Groaning she laid back in her chair, leaning her head all the way back to star at the sky or at least what she could see of it with all the city lights shining around them.

“Uhh well you take off your pajamas and get into the shower. Seriously? What is wrong with you? I get the circumstances are screwy but obviously this guy swept you off your feet and rocked your world, is he not attractive to you now or something?”

Snapping her head up she looked offended, “No! It’s just…”

“No ‘it’s just’… girl when is the last time you even got laid? I’ll tell you when, the last time he did it. You said it yourself when you first told me about him, said nothing could live up to that. So there were hiccups in the process but he’s here now and obviously he’s still interested in you.”

Huffing out a breath she finished off her drink and Sherri grabbed for her glass disappearing into the house to refill them. She had a point, much as Cecily hated to admit it. Women had needs too and hers had been getting put on the back burner for quite some time, but she still couldn’t bring herself to step into that shower a few days ago. Kandomere was still Ken in every way that mattered, maybe that was the hang up; Ken had left. When Sherri returned with her drink Cecily took it and let the glasses tap, “Salud… and I just can’t do that yet. Maybe when I know Kandomere isn’t going to pull another Ken vanishing act on me.”

“Well see how well he does with your surgery, that is coming up Thurs right? If he can stick with you through that, I’d say give the guy another chance. Who knows maybe finally being able to be himself physically as well as mentally and emotionally with you will be everything he needs to stick around.”

Sighing heavily she nodded, there was that hope and she stared off as those memories started again only to be smacked on the arm a moment later.

“Stop thinking about screwing him and finish your drink, Nick is looking tired and Daryl is already passed out.”

Giggling she nodded before the two began to discuss less dangerous subjects like her upcoming surgery and how often Sherri would be by to check in on her. Thank god for nurses as friends.


	8. Meet Me Halfway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 8. 
> 
> Warnings: Drinking, Language, Drama, Fluff
> 
> Anything written like this “-words-” signifies being spoken in Spanish.
> 
> Song Title: The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway

“So?”

Blinking she snapped out of her thoughts which of course were about the very man she was looking at and shook her head, “Sorry, what?” Kandomere smirked and she sighed sitting back in her chair.

“I was asking if you wouldn’t mind spending tonight at my house, in the guest room of course.”

“Um why?” She was still sort of startled by the question over all, between him interrupting her line of thought and that heavy feeling in her stomach knowing tomorrow was her surgery Cecily had been well and truly distracted. The only thing she was really looking forward to was her ‘going away’ party some of her co-workers were having at their favorite watering hole. If it weren’t for the smirk still playing on his lips she’d have thought he looked annoyed.

“Since I am taking you to the hospital in the morning and you have to be there by 6am, I thought it would just be easier if you were at my home to save us both time.”

Worrying her bottom lip in thought she considered his request. It made a sort of sense, she’d have to get up way earlier if she stayed at home in order for him to pick her up and get her to the hospital on time. Staying at his house though that was dangerous ground, even in the guest room she would still be around him the whole night. Things started creeping into her thought and she brushed them aside immediately, “Sure but it means your gonna have to come get me from the bar.” The response got an eyebrow lift from him and he leaned one hand against her desk.

“The bar?”

“Yeah, some of the guys and girls are throwing me a sort of ‘going away’ party tonight at our favorite little bar. They serve food too and before you freak out no I don’t plan on getting drunk or anything, maybe a drink or two depending on what that drink is.” She’d never been a heavy drinker except with people she really trusted and even then not enough to count as drunk. In Miami it just hadn’t been a good idea, too many what ifs so far as the area; here wasn’t much better but what was the worst that could happen in a bar full of cops? He looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded absently.

“I can pick you up if you wish either from there or from home whichever you wish.”

Glancing at him something about his tone struck her and she tilted her head, “Or you could come? I mean it’s not like it invitation only.” Cecily didn’t want him to feel left out or like she didn’t want him to be there. His presence didn’t bother her any, despite the thoughts that liked to creep in now. Watching him she could see him mulling it over before he finally sighed.

“It’s quite alright, I’ll pick you up afterwards. You have no problems with me but others might not have such an easy time if I show up.”

At first she looked confused before he tilted his head absently as if to say ‘really?’ at her and she frowned slightly. “Oh right,” of course she’d seen it whenever he walked into a room. All the mindless chatter stopped and everyone busied themselves like the Pope had just walked in. Glancing around to make sure no one was really paying much attention she leaned in some, “Doesn’t it bother you, the way people act around you?” Something flickered in his eyes before he shrugged his shoulders just a little.

“You get used to it.”

Before he could step away she caught him by the suit jacket and tugged him closer pressing her forehead against his chest. She knew his answer was bullshit, it bothered him alot and it bothered her. If no one ever bothered to give him a chance then how would they know him for who he really was? “You know if you tried to let people see you the way I do, you might find a better reaction than that don’t you?” Cecily had to smile when he stiffed slightly before a hand lifted to cradled the back of her head and he leaned his head down, pressing his nose against the top of her head.

“I told you Cece, you are special. Even Montehugh doesn’t see the side of me you do.”

She did laugh then lifting her head up when she felt his finally lift, meeting his gaze she gave him her best serious expression despite still smiling. “Well I would certainly hope not there, if you were the same way with him you are with me we’d have to have a chat.” He got a briefly confused look before she watched it dawn on him what she was implying and he snorted shaking his head at her. Patting his chest she giggled, “Seriously though just try to make an effort to show people your not the big bad scary FED elf and they might surprise you. Start with Ward, he’s already had to adjust to Jakoby; makes him an easy target.”

“Maybe, for now though I need to get back to work. Montehugh and I have a conference call. Just call when you are ready and I will come pick you up.”

Nodding she watched him go and mentally made a note to speak to Ward, if he wouldn’t or couldn’t take the first step there then she would arrange it for him. The rest of her shift went as normal, Captain Perez stopped by with her paperwork for taking her sick leave and setting up short term disability just in case it was required. Cecily hoped not but better safe than sorry, once all was said and done she had just enough time to run home and change before grabbing a ride to the bar. Dinner and a few drinks with her co-workers had been nice but as it stretched on all she could think about was him waiting on her to call.

“Earth to Cece.”

Turning her attention towards Daryl he was smirking at her and she tossed a wadded up napkin at him. She’d been sitting at a table with them for the last half an hour just chit chatting and catching up on the last couple of days.

It got a laugh from Nick before Daryl picked it up and threw it at him. “Where you at Little momma? I mean everyone is here for you.” Nick’s expression softened some while he absently tossed it back pegging Daryl in the side of the head.

Giggling she high fived him before she sighed, “Not everyone.”  

Daryl’s head tilted and he looked around for a moment before glancing back at her. Both eyebrows went up and he smiled, “Oh right our very special Agent Kandomere. Why isn’t he here?”

Before she could answer Nick chimed in, “Would people be having this much fun if he was?”

Holding up her beer she tapped it against Nick’s and nodded, “Exactly. He didn’t want to disrupt everyone’s fun.” Taking a swig of it she was almost out and Daryl motioned to it before she shook her head, two was gonna be her limit tonight. Drinking too much the day before surgery was a bad idea to start with plus it was nearing her cut off time for anything except water anway. “It’s really frustrating, he’s really a good guy and funny too if you can actually get past the surface.” The comment rambled out before she realized Daryl was staring at her with a shit eating grin. “Oh stop it. I still owe you an ass whooping for selling me out to your wife.”

“Hey she asks, I tell. I live with her, you don’t. It’s every man for himself when your wife asks for the workplace 411 on her best friend.”

Nick smiled at Daryl’s comment before drawing her attention towards him, “Hard to get to know someone when all you’ve ever seen is stone face and barking orders.”

Daryl ‘hmm’ in agreement tapping his beer against Nick’s, “Let me run this by you… once you’re feeling up to it, we’ll have a cookout at the house and you can drag him by his ear, alright?”

Mentally that little voice in her head was doing it’s happy dance and she smiled softly, “I’d appreciate that Daryl. I’m sure Sophia would have a field day over him.” She wondered how Kandomere would react to the youngest member of the Ward household, he’d seemed perfectly content that time she’d had to babysit her little cousins. Thinking of that made her smile and the happy memory was broken by a noise, shifting her gaze to Daryl she found him making a kissy face in her direction. Reaching across the table she barely missed slapping him upside the head when he shifted back, “Jackass.”

“Finish your drink then go call your boy, looks like things are starting to wind down anyway.”

He was right a few people were starting to head out. Finishing her drink she went ahead and called Kandomere to give him plenty of time to arrive before she headed outside after saying her see ya laters to Daryl and Nick. Cecily should have been surprised when the sleek black car was waiting by the curb but she wasn’t. Making her way over she opened the door and climbed in before giving him a look, “You’ve been sitting out here waiting haven’t you?” He seemed to have the good sense to at least look insulted.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Uh huh, cars turned off and I’d bet my last dollar if I put my hand on the hood it would be cool, wouldn’t it?” When he snorted out a breath she slapped her hand on her leg shifting her weight to face him, “Why didn’t you just come in?” Rather than answer her he started up the car and she sighed buckling up before setting her bag in the floorboard at her feet. Shifting away from him she turned her gaze out the window as they drove, “I miss how you were in Miami.” He hadn’t let anything stop him, even if had taken some arm twisting most of the time once she talked him into something new he’d gone along with it and generally had fun.

It was to date the most uncomfortable car ride they’d had and Cecily almost told him to just take her home instead but she refused to let him win. Once they pulled up to the house he climbed out and headed for the door, she just sat there for a moment or two before giving a frustrated sigh and climbing out of the car. He was waiting at the door and no sooner did her feet hit the pavement he opened it and stepped inside. Making her way past him she already knew where the guest bedroom was, he’d shown her and she made a beeline in that direction. But she stopped about half way and huffed out a breath, “And to think I spent most of the night wishing you would show up… Good night.”

Once she got into the room she tossed her bag on the bed and sat down, she was frustrated and angry. Which was a bad combination, not because  of the emotions themselves but because adding them to everything else she’d been internalizing all day made her eyes well up. She hated that more than anything, crying especially over nothing. To be fair it wasn’t nothing it was everything, each day it crept closer to her surgery the anxiety and the fear built. They were going to stop her heart again and it scared her to death. Wiping at her cheeks angrily she got up and went about stripping down, pausing only when she heard footsteps but rather than coming down the hallway they went up the stairs and then she heard them above her head.

Throwing on her oversized shirt she flipped off the light and climbed into the bed. It was comfortable but she just laid there staring at the ceiling. Ten minutes passed, twenty before she knew it she’d been laying there for an hour and a half and she thrashed there a few moments before she finally sat up. Pushing the covers off her she climbed from the bed and quietly moved out into the hallway. Making her way up the stairs she saw the bedroom door open and crept towards it pausing in the doorway before finally speaking softly, “Kandomere…” When he didn’t answer she sighed raising her voice a little, “A-are you awake?”

He’d been utterly floored by the comment in the car and he couldn’t even begin to respond. At first as he’d been angry at her, that comment had been uncalled for he wasn’t that different was he? But the longer the silence stretched and the few little sideways glances he’d stole in her direction told him obviously he had been. The more it weighed on him the more he thought about how he had been in Miami, it was likely the most relaxed and happy he’d ever been even though they were working hard on a very important case. Once they’d arrived inside he’d decided to give her some space, let her maybe calm down but the moment she stepped into the house she’d blown that out of the water entirely.

> _“And to think I spent most of the night wishing you would show up…”_

She’d wanted him there with her and he’d let her down, she hadn’t even given him a chance to reply either before stomping off to bed. He didn’t even know how long he’d stood there staring at where she had been before shaking himself out of it. Making his way towards the stairs the scent hit him straight in the chest, she was crying. It had taken everything he had to force himself up the steps and into his room; even as much as he wanted to comfort her he could tell by the scent that Cecily would not have wanted him there. They were angry, frustrated tears and he’d made the mistake once of trying to comfort her; it had only made her angrier. Sleep hadn’t found him though, he’d laid there staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever before he caught her scent; she was standing in the doorway. The sound of his name and he closed his eyes and then she spoke again and he breathed out slowly, if he didn’t do or say something she would leave and likely be even more upset with him.

“Can’t sleep?” It was all he could think of to ask before he sat up slowly allowing his eyes to take in her figure there watching as she nodded wordlessly. Those oversized t-shirts she loved so much always made her look so small and childlike, especially when she was looking like she was right then. The scent hadn’t lied she’d most definitely been crying but there was more obvious now that she was closer; frustration and anger were barely perceptible but in their place was anxiety and fear. Motioning towards her he watched as she made her way over half expecting her to climb into the empty spot next to him but surprisingly she straddled his lap and immediately laid her head against his shoulder and her arms around him.

Cecily didn’t know what she’d do when he answered her but then he motioned for her to come to him and her feet were moving, climbing into his lap she just clung to him and closed her eyes. When his arms came around her squeezing her tight she sighed, “I”m sorry I said that in the car. I just…” Lifting her head finally she shifted her weight some drawing her hands up to rest against his chest, “…I’m struggling. You were such a different person there and here sometimes it’s like I don’t even recognize you except when it’s just us.”

He sighed bowing his head some, “You don’t have to apologize, you’re right. I was different in Miami because I didn’t have to worry about everything that goes along with being an Elf. I was just…” Lifting a hand he carefully brushed some of her hair back behind her ear before letting his fingertips brush along her cheek, “I was just a man doing a job until I met my amazing partner, who didn’t take any of my crap, always challenged me to step out of my comfort zone and…” Kandomere licked his lips finding them suddenly dry, “…who I fell in love with so hard I didn’t even stop to think about what that would mean once our partnership was over.” When she leaned into the touch against her cheek he couldn’t help a dry chuckle slipping out, “That picture. That’s why I took it, I realized it was almost over and I didn’t want it to be but I knew there was a chance once I told you the truth you might not feel the same. I just wanted something to remember you by aside from my memories.”

She’d expected a lot of things to come out of his mouth but telling her she was right wasn’t one of them. It sort of stunned her silent and once he began to speak she felt that funny flip flop feeling in her stomach, the same one she’d felt the first time he’d said he loved her. Hearing him talk about the end of their partnership she knew what he meant there, she’d had the same thought that night except she’d chosen to drink just a little more than usual to numb that aching feeling away. Cecily wasn’t a fool she’d known he wouldn’t be able to stay, he was just on loan to them from the FBI after all. It wasn’t until he explained why exactly he’d taken the picture that she felt the knot return to her throat, she couldn’t speak now otherwise he would know she was on the verge of tears. Rather she chose a different route lifting her hands up she let her thumbs come to rest along his jaw while her fingers rested around his neck and leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips.

The touch of her hands against him made him lift his head slightly and he was taken aback when her lips pressed to his, but not that badly that he didn’t immediately return the kiss tightening his arms around her figure. They seemed to kiss forever building into something more before he felt her hands shift, arms wrapping around his neck and her scent began to change.  _Comfort_. Once the realization hit him he broke the kiss gently before drawing back and cradling her face between his hands, “Lay down.” At first she didn’t seem to understand and he sighed brushing his thumbs over her cheeks, “You want comfort paloma and I can do that without asking for anything else from you.” It was the hardest thing he’d ever said but he wasn’t going to let her fool herself or him, when she finally moved he pushed the blankets down allowing her crawl in next him and he shifted onto his side. Slipping an arm under her head, he drew her close to him with the other and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

At first she’d thought maybe she’d made the wrong move but then he was kissing her back and it was good, very good. The more they kissed the more she felt calmed and then suddenly he was drawing away. Her lashes lifted and she stared at him like he’d grown a second head when he spoke, he wanted her to lay down? Had that changed too? He’d always enjoyed her being on top before but there was something in his expression, something soft and he spoke again. She could have argued with him but something inside told her not too, he was being very selfless right then; there she was practically throwing herself at him and he was refusing to take the bait. Settling in next to him she sighed when he pulled her in close and pressed that kiss to her forehead, “Aren’t you the same man who up until now has been trying really hard to get me back in your bed?” The question wasn’t asked with any snark or annoyance, she was honestly curious.

He chuckled licking his lips again, “I am but not this way, mi amor.” Drawing in a deep breath he let it out before he shifted his head enough to where he could look her in the eyes, “I can smell it Cece. You’re scared about tomorrow and you wanted comfort, while sex especially with you is certainly very comforting that is not how I want to start this again.” Lifting a hand he brushed his fingers through her hair and leaned in pressing another quick kiss to her lips before brushing his nose against hers. “When or even if you decide being with me is what you want, no doubts about it then I will be more than happy to make love to you again.” His other hand flattened against her back moving gently in a soothing motion, “Right now more than that you need comfort and you need rest, it has been a long night and we both have a very long day tomorrow.”

She felt that knot come back to her throat when he lifted her gaze to his and answered her more in depth. Returning the kiss she forced herself to breath as he continued to explain, he was leaving it up to her whether or not they went back to the way things had been. It was surprising given his behavior but then again not, maybe Sherri was right? He didn’t have any secrets to keep from her anymore like he had then, all his cards were on the table; he still loved her and he still wanted her but only if she wanted him too and when she was ready. Swallowing the knot back down she pressed a kiss to his chest before snuggling in close to him laying her cheek there and hearing his heartbeat. “You’re right. Thank you for understanding even when I didn’t.” It was the truth, she’d kissed him because she wanted too and once that familiar warmth had started she’d just wanted it to continue because it was comforting. Letting her eyes close she sighed softly, “It’s not an ‘if’ either Kandomere just a when.”

"You are welcome," the comment made him smile some as she settled in and he stayed still letting her get comfortable before he adjusted his arms to hold her better. He could hear her breathing already starting to regulate down and closed his eyes before he heard her speak just once more. Brushing his fingers through her hair he nosed against the top of her head, “- Then I will be right beside you waiting for the when. Goodnight my love.-”


	9. Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are Chapter 9. 
> 
> Warnings: Language, Drama, Fluff, Angst
> 
> Anything written like this “-words-” signifies being spoken in Spanish.
> 
> Song Title: Pentatonix - Hallelujah

5am had come way too early, but she’d heard the alarm go off the instant it began to beep. Cecily was warm and comfortable, she didn’t want to move but the shifting of the warmth around her only pulled her further from sleep. Making a little noise of protest she tried to snuggle back in before she felt a kiss against her temple.

“It’s morning mi amor, time to get up.”

It sort of startled her a little before she remembered the events of the night before, that was right she was in bed with Kandomere. Lashes lifted slowly more like she was peeking out and found herself staring into those silver blue eyes, “It’s too early.” His chuckle almost vibrated through her and she giggled despite herself before making another little whine of a noise. A hand brushed through her hair before fingertips caressed her cheek.

“But it’s for a good reason Cece, remember once this is over no more shots; no more pain.”

That sobered her giggles and she sighed shifting her head back some more, rubbing her cheek against his arm beneath her head. His arms tightened around her and he rubbed his nose against her cheek before she sighed, “I know… it’s just.” The arm around her waist shifted and fingertips slipped beneath her chin lifting her head up to meet a kiss pressed to her lips. Returning the kiss she took a slow breath when it broke.

“I know. You don’t have to say it, it will be alright. You’ll be in the best hands and I’ll be praying for you while I wait.”

That made her blink a few times before she finally forced herself to sit up watching as he did the same, “You pray?” He climbed from the bed and she couldn’t help head tilting at the sight of him in just a pair of sleeping pants before he chuckled. Lifting her gaze to his face that smirk was there and he nodded softly.

“When there is a need for it and considering this is major surgery on you no less, I think it is needed.”

She couldn’t help smiling before he held out a hand to help her up, placing her hand in his she climbed out of bed pressing a kiss to his upper arm before she slipped bay him. “Guess I’d better go get dressed.” Cecily didn’t get far though because he hadn’t let go of her hand and he tugged her back to him drawing her in close before dipping his head to kiss her again. Her free hand came to rest against his chest returning the kiss before he nibble at her bottom lip and she giggled again breaking it. “Let me get dressed before I lose the will too. I’m nervous enough as it is and your tempting me.” That got him to smile and nod finally releasing her, shaking her head she headed out of the bedroom and downstairs.

Simple clothes were best it wasn’t as if she was going to be in them long, it would be a hospital gown for a couple of days at least. She went with leggings and an oversized comfy shirt, slipping on her favorite fuzzy socks and sneakers she sighed heavily. Making her way into the bathroom she went through the motions of brushing her hair and teeth before she wandered out into the living room with her bag. He was waiting a glass of water in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Setting the bag down she wandered over taking the water before she grabbed his other wrist and brought the cup close to her nose taking a deep breath. Sighing almost sadly she let go and took a sip of the water.

“I promise you a cup as soon as you are given clearance to have one, alright?”

Nodding she managed a little smile, “I’m gonna hold you to that.” She only took a few sips of the water, not wanting to start her stomach to grumbling but just to hydrate everything before he took it back and disappeared into the kitchen. Once he finished his coffee it was in the car and off to the hospital, by the time they arrived she’d had his hand in a death grip. All the way into the building he’d kept her tucked under his arm, pressed against his side; the closeness keeping most of the anxiety away. The moment they’d arrived Kaylessa had come out with a soft smile holding out her arms to both of them.

They’d exchanged greetings briefly before she’d lead them to her office preferring Kandomere to wait there rather than the waiting room. He hadn’t let go of her hand the whole time until her mother said they needed to go and begin to prepare, the instant he let go she felt that rock drop into her stomach. But rather than move away from her his hands lifted cradling her cheeks between them as she drew in and let out a shaky breath.

“-Look at me, my love.-”

Forcing her lashes to lift she stared up at him his head tilted slightly before he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, still holding her gaze.

“-You will be fine and I will be right here when you wake up. I promise.-”

Giving a little nod she closed what little distance there was giving him a chaste kiss before shifting back and forcing a smile, “You’d better be.”  Turning her attention back to his mother she made her way over relieved when the woman took hold of her arm slipping it around her own before leading her out of the room. She’d taken her to what would become her recovery room to change and while she didn’t leave her alone she did at least turn her back while she did so.

“You love him, don’t you?”

The question kind of surprised her and she glanced at her back before she swallowed hard, “Yes, it just hurt when he left… but it never made it go away.” All things considered she couldn’t deny that even if she wanted too. She’d loved him as Ken and finding out the truth it hadn’t change anything except explaining quite a few things that hadn’t quite clicked at the time. Once she was in the gown she laid down on the bed pulling the covers up over her and the nurse came in. Cecily hadn’t been conscious for this the first time but getting an iv put in didn’t hurt nearly as bad as the shots had. Kaylessa was on her other side holding her hand gently and she squeeze it absently as the nurse put the syringe into the iv line.

“This will make you sleepy and once your out we’ll take you into the operating room.”

The words operating room caused her panic to well up hard and fast, squeezing her eyes closed tight she did the same to Kaylessa’s hand. Something was said to the nurse who immediately left the room and Kaylessa went to petting her head for a few moments before a familiar figure appeared next to the bed. That funny warm, sleepy feeling was creeping despite her panic and she smiled a little when he took over holding her hand from his mother. Things were starting to slow down but her panic was still pressing even as he leaned in and spoke softly to her assuring her she would be fine. Cecily would scarcely feel her arms enough to squeeze his hand but somehow she managed to at least speak which sounded like she was screaming to her own ears but in fact she was barely whispering. “-I’m s-orry… I love you.-”

When the nurse had come for him saying that Cecily was starting to panic he’d been out of the room instantly and she’d been hot on his heels but he didn’t need her to tell him where to find her. He could smell it and the moment he entered the room and saw her he wondered if this had been a good idea or not. Taking his mother’s place she squeeze his shoulder softly as she stepped back.

“We’ve already given her the Twilight cocktail, so she’s going to be getting drowsy here very quickly but I felt maybe she’d ease into it better with you here.”

He’d heard her talk about it plenty before a special injection they gave to patients before surgery to make them less aware of their situation and help them ease into sleep for the anesthesia to work more effectively. Her scent seemed to slowly start to ease once she saw him and he leaned down trying his best to reassure her, as she began to slip into unconsciousness. Her lips began to move and he actually had to lean in turning his head towards her to hear what it was she was saying.

   _“-I’m s-orry… I love you.-”_

Shifting back enough to where he could see her face her lashes had closed and she was already gone, unconscious before he could even ask her what she’d meant. He understood the second part quite clearly but something about the first unsettled him. Was she that frightened of this? Pain he knew could be a powerful motivator; he’d used it himself when he’d believed she was dead and focused it all into hunting Leilah wherever she might have appeared. The nurse came back in and his mother stepped to his side gentle separating his hand from hers and guiding him to step back.

“We have to take her back now, you can wait in my office I will send a nurse to get you as soon as we’re done. That way you can keep your promise and be right here when she wakes up.”

Nodding absently he watched as they wheeled the bed with her on it out of the room before he slowly made his way back to his mother’s office. Time didn’t seem to matter then, thirty minutes passed by and then fourty five, an hour. His mother had said it would likely be anywhere from two to three hours of surgery. Glancing at the clock again another hour had passed and he was more anxious than he’d ever been in his life. That night flashed through his memory like it had just happened and he shook his head, this was different she wasn’t dying; his mother was helping remove the cause of her pain.

As the clock crept nearer to three hours and thirty minutes he felt himself getting anxious, was it almost over? What on earth was taking so long? Forcing himself to stop moving and breath for a moment he knew he had to calm down. It was surgery, it would take however long was necessary for them to do their job. Then just like that he was back on that airplane, something hit him like a punch to the chest and he stumbled to a chair sitting down; bringing a hand to his chest. No.. it couldn’t be. It was hard to breath but he knew he could breath and he kept doing it despite that pressure in his chest. The longer it remained the more frantic his breaths became, it couldn’t be. She wasn’t dead, his mother was the best at what she did; she wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She’d promised.

It was absolute agony for nearly twenty minutes and he prayed harder than he ever had in his life, before just as suddenly as it had hit him it passed and he slumped in the chair cradling his head in his hands. He’d hated that feeling, it was like if everything was sucked out of him and he was left hollow. On the plane it had faded faster but much like now he didn’t know what that meant but he’d doubted her ability to survive before and she’d surprised him. He wouldn’t doubt her now, Cecily was alive she had to be. It was another very long twenty minutes before the door finally opened and his head shot up to see one of the nurses motioning for him. Pushing himself up slowly he followed her back to the room and paced until he heard the familiar sound of wheels on the floor. Turning towards the door he watched as they wheeled the bed back in putting it into position once more. Kandomere kept his distance as they went about making sure all the various lines were secure and machines set up properly before his Mother appeared.

“She did beautifully. She’s going to be groggy for a while but…”

“Did something happen? Why did her heart stop?” The questions just fell out of his mouth, it didn’t matter what she’d said. He needed to know, desperately. Obviously his mother could tell and she walked over to him taking him by the hand and leading him over to the bedside. Glancing down at her she looked well awful, lines and tubes running out of her and gauze at her neck? He reached down carefully taking her hand in his, “Mother?”

“We had to stop it, it was the only way to safely remove the other shard they’d left. It was lodged in between her heart and the sac that surrounds it.”

He visibly blanched at her words, a shard of shrapnel was in her heart? Or close enough to it that his mother felt it absolutely vital to remove? He worried his bottom lip as he stared at Cecily watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. She was still alive though and that was all that mattered right? Something was bugging him though, “Did she know you were going to do that?” His gaze shifted to his mother and she got that look he knew very well, when she’d done something without his knowledge.

“We discussed it and she agreed that whatever needed to be done should be. But I asked her not to mention it to you, how did you know her heart stopped?”

His expression deadpanned, “She told you.” Of course Cecily had told her, likely only in reference to the knowledge that they were going to have to stop her heart again but still. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Cecily, “It’s like being punched in the chest…except while I can feel it, I can’t feel anything else. It leaves me feeling hollow and empty, when it happened on the plane the first thought that came to mind was that she was dead.” It was the only reasonable explanation for him at that time. Of course now he knew differently sighing heavily he shifted his gaze back to her catching sight of a nurse slipping in and handing her some sort of jar. Glancing at the jar in her hand she tilted her head slightly looking confused before she focused her attention on him.

“Hmm but now I have a question… “

Holding out the jar for him to take he did so and glanced at the contents before lifting a brow at her.

“Does that look like the steel they reported in her records to you? Because it certainly doesn’t look like any steel I’ve ever seen.”

Focusing his attention back on the jar he held it up glancing at the contents. It wasn’t steel, not even close and it took a moment or two before it hit him and his eyes went wide. It wasn’t steel at all, it was a piece of panel from a bullet proof vest. His mind immediately shot back to that night and it dawned on him, Cecily had been wearing a vest. It took absolutely everything he had not to throw the jaw across the room, “-Dammit! Those bastards!-” His mother’s wide eyed stare was what calmed him and he frown, snorting out a hard breath. Holding up the jar again, “These are pieces of the paneling from her bullet proof vest. It wasn’t shrapnel they pulled out her, the vest must have been defective and they covered it up by saying it was steel shrapnel from the explosion.”

His epiphany made Kaylessa frown hard and she glanced at Cecily who began to shift a little. It drew his attention as well and he quickly handed the jar back to her, “No one touches that except you.” Pulling up a chair beside the bed he sat down, still holding onto her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before his gaze shifted to his mother, “They aren’t going to get away with it.” Turning his attention back to Cecily he lifted her hand laying his cheek against it, a faulty vest they obviously were aware of had nearly taken her away and it wouldn’t have been discovered at all if he hadn’t found her again.

“I think I am going to request her full medical file from the hospital in Miami, you stay with her. I’ll order in some lunch for both of you, not sure how much she’ll feel like eating when she wakes up but better to have it in case she wants it.”

He simply nodded not letting his gaze move from her face. Kandomere wanted to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, he would keep his promise and he was going to make them pay for ruining her dreams. Kaylessa stood there for a moment more watching him and her, she had an idea of what had caused him to react to her heart stopping that way but she was most definitely going to need the real medical file from Miami to be sure. Exiting the room she made a beeline for her office, placing a label on the jar and sticking it in the hidden safe there. Kandomere was angry and rightfully so, if what he thought was the case not only did it mean they’d endangered Cecily but other officers lives as well. Picking up her phone she dialed the number of the hospital in the file, “Faulty vests huh… let’s see what else your hiding.”


	10. Gone, Gone, Gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10
> 
> Warnings: Language, Fluff
> 
> Anything written like this “-words-” signifies being spoken in Spanish.
> 
> Song Title: Phillip Phillips - Gone, Gone, Gone

The first thing Cecily saw when she opened her eyes was indeed his face, except… he was holding a rag to his lip with one hand while still holding her hand with the other. Licking her lips she tried once then twice before she finally managed to speak, “Kandomere…” When the rag moved from his mouth she immediately noticed he was sporting a rather nice busted lip. Tilting her head slightly she went to shift her hand to touch his face, it hurt! Glancing at her hand she noticed her knuckles were bruised and blinked before her gaze went back to his face. “D-did I hit you or something?” He chuckled drawing her hand closer and pressing a soft kiss against the bruised skin.

“Yes and there’s a note in your file now, no more Haldol for you. Apparently it can make some people uncharacteristically violent.”

She snorted out a giggle she couldn’t help it and he seemed to ease a little at it. “Umm sorry?” Shifting slightly she winced and frowned, “Ow.” He was up in seconds releasing his hold on her hand in an effort to help her sit up easier. It was slow going but finally the bed was lifted enough to where she wasn’t lying almost flat on her back anymore. Lifting her gaze to his face she instinctively made a little motion with her lips and he leaned down pressing a kiss to them before he sat down on the edge of the bed. “And I wouldn’t say uncharacteristically violent.” He looked confused for a moment before she gave him that same ‘really?’ look and he smiled.

“Right you were a cop after all. Still kept up your training too haven’t you?”

The word ‘were’ stung just a little but she was used to it by now and she smiled, “Of course.” Lifting an eyebrow after a second she grinned wide, “Ooo wonder if once I’m cleared I can get back into sparring with the guys again.” The look instantly leveled her way made her bust out laughing and immediately wince again grabbing at side, “Oh please don’t make me laugh like that.”

“It wasn’t my intention but you haven’t even recovered and you’re already talking about getting into fights again.”

Squeezing his hand she smiled, “Just hand to hand combat training. It’s a good work out and it’s fun for me to put those big guys on the floor. The look on their faces is priceless, kind of like that look on yours…what are you thinking about?” Cecily watched as his gaze shifted back to her and that little bit of a smirk curled at the corner of his lips. Rolling her eyes she smacked at his leg, “Ahh he’s back now, huh.” The door opened a moment later and Kaylessa appeared a bright smile coming to her face.

“Ahh I see our knock out is awake.”

Cecily laughed again giving a little whine, “-Oh my god…-” Turning her attention to Kandomere again she was wide eyed, “I didn’t knock you out did I?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her, “No you did not.”

Snapping her fingers absently she grinned, “Damn would have got a lot of brownie points for that one.” The look that came her way almost made her laugh again but Kaylessa interrupted.

“Glad you see you awake and not swinging this time, I need to check your vitals and then we need to see about getting some food into you.”

Cecily sighed and her stomach immediately grumbled at the mention of food, “Oh please. I’m starving.” Laying there she let Kaylessa do what she needed to only wincing here or there when she had to shift the wrong way. Once she was satisfied a tray of food was brought in and the smell of it almost made Cecily drool before she caught herself.  Kaylessa talked with her about when they would release her, possibly tomorrow if she kept improving but she would have to have someone with her for at least the first week. Coughing and swallowing the bite of food she’d just taken, Cecily felt Kandomere’s hand gently rubbing her shoulder.

“It’s alright, she’ll be staying with me so she will have someone watching out for her.”

That got an even bigger cough and she made a face before Kaylessa reached over and hit a button on one of the machines, “Give it a moment to kick in the pain will lessen.”

She nodded mutely taking a few moments to breath slowly before her gaze shifted to him, they were going to have a chat when his mother left the room. He’d blindsided her with that one and she wasn’t terribly pleased no matter how sweet an offer it was. If worse came to worse Sherri would put her up in their spare room since she was on vacation. Cecily kept relatively quiet, choosing to eat instead of participate in the conversation until Kaylessa left the room. The instant she did, her hand came up fist balled and she punched him squarely in the arm. He flinched and looked at her shocked.

“What was that for?”

“I’m staying with you… for a week? We didn’t discuss this!” She shook her fist absently, it had hurt her too but it was worth it or at least made her feel better. Besides the fact that it just sounded like a bad idea all things considered, she hadn’t packed any clothes or anything realistically she should have done if she was going to be away from home for a week. He seemed more amused than angry and grabbed her wrist drawing the bruised hand to him. Pressing a kiss to the back of it he chuckled before releasing it.

“Careful mi amor, you’ll hurt yourself and end up here longer. Besides I didn’t think you would mind; you’ll have your own personal servant for a week.”

That made her pause and she took another bite of her sandwich before she decided to ask the question that she probably already knew the answer to, “Really who?” Finishing up his food he got up and tossed the trash away before stretching absently. He’d lost the jacket to his suit, it was laying over the back of the chair he’d been occupying so it left her with a lovely view of him in the rest of it.

“Me, of course.”

The comment broke her from her enjoyable visual and her forehead creased, “Umm what about work?” Cecily had of course taken time off and gotten all that stuff together but as far as she knew he hadn’t done that. Surely the MTF wouldn’t let one of their best just lay low for a week to take care of her? He turned back to her smirking, showing those sharp teeth.

“Really Cece? Do you know how much time off I’ve taken in all the years I’ve worked there. I could take a year and they would have to pay me for it.”

So much for that line of thought, scoffing she still frowned at him setting her food on the tray and picking up her drink to take a sip. He moved in back to the side of the bed, sitting down and then half reclining next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders gently. Cecily was doing her level best to ignore him, she had every right to be mad he’d made such a decision without her. Beside the drink was a good distraction at least until it was gently taken from her grasp and set back on the tray. Crossing her arms over her chest she let a little noise of annoyance before fingertips touched beneath her chin drawing her head towards him.

“-Come now love, don’t be angry. I thought you’d rather enjoy having me at your beckon call for a whole week.-”

Staring into those silver blue eyes she had to admit it did sound appealing, no one bossed him around except maybe his mother. She’d heard him on the phone with what he’d claimed was his boss more than once and even there was more respect in the man on the phone’s voice than Kandomere’s it seemed. Her gaze shifted to the busted lip and she lifted a hand brushing a fingertip over the wound that already seemed to be healing up. It was a bad idea though once he snaked out his tongue brushing it over the tip of her finger, “Okay, okay… but still I need to call Sherri, she...”

“I already called her while you were still sleeping. I let her know you would be staying with me but would still prefer her to come check up you and gave her the address. She was quite agreeable.”

Cecily opened her mouth, closed it and then it fell open a little bit again. There was only one way he’d gotten Sherri’s number. Before she could say anything though he leaned in and kissed her, which in her pain medication induced state totally killed her ability to think properly. It wasn’t a quick sweet kiss either, it was like that one that had started in his bed the night before. Hot and hungry with his tongue and teeth most of the control as it stretched. Her oxygen alarm beeped and that seemed to break it, he pressed his forehead against her brushing his nose back and forth against her own. Finally getting her breath back she sighed, “Still a bossy jerk.” He chuckled at that, settling her into him more not really feeling like moving.

“That I am mi paloma but only because I wish to take care of you.”

She couldn’t very well argue with that, he hadn’t been there before when she’d needed him. Sherri’s comment crept back and she mentally sighed, she couldn’t let her guard down just yet though. Maybe actually living with her for a week would change his mind, she hoped not but as she’d heard so often the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Resting her forehead against his chest, she laid the weight of her head against his arm and closed her eyes, the meds were making her sleepy again especially paired with a full stomach. His other hand came up gentle brushing through her hair.

“-Rest love, I’ll be right here.-”


	11. Always Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh here we are Chapter 11. Just something adorable to pass the time. 
> 
> Warnings: Language, Fluff
> 
> Song Title: Donna Lewis - I Love You Always Forever

Two days, she’d only been at his house two days and despite the pleasure of his unending attention Cecily was on the verge of totally losing it. Anything she wanted, Kandomere made sure she had it; no matter what time or how ridiculous of a request. She’d test it, asking for a very specific flavor ice cream at like three am and still he’d come through. And it was driving her crazy, she was used to doing without so having absolutely everything she could ask for whenever she wanted was actually not as nice as she’d always imagined. In fact she was currently sitting on the couch waiting for her dinner, it was her own fault. He’d been listing options and she’d joked that a certain Italian restaurant sounded delicious. He’d pressed a kiss to her cheek and vanished out the door; that had been twenty minutes ago. When the door reopened and he stepped in bags in hand she growled under her breath pushing from the couch.

“If you’ll just wait a moment I can help you.”

Rolling her eyes she forced herself up from the couch, ignoring that little stab of discomfort. “I’m not dying Kandomere, it’s just a few new scars. Believe me this is way less painful than the first time around.” She’d felt like her internal organs had been scramble back then, everything had hurt but this time she was tender and sort in certain spots. He’d never the less been treating her with kid gloves the whole two days. Making her way over to the table she was shocked at the sheer volume of food, “Jesus did you order the whole menu?” 

He shrugged and she face palmed, “Okay we’ve got to talk about this, this has to stop.” He pulled out her chair and she sat down grabbing hold of his wrist and motioning for him to come down to her level. Once he knelt down next to her chair she sighed, “I appreciate all the care but you have to stop jumping at every little thing I ‘jokingly’ say I want.”

“If you want something and I can get it for you, why not?”

Shaking her head absently she lifted a hand pressing it against his cheek, “Because I am totally not used to getting everything I want. Especially not on the scale you seem to do,” he look thoroughly confused and she sighed, “I’m a broke bitch, okay? We’ve established that much already, I am not by any means used to instant gratification.” The instant the comment left her mouth Cecily knew she should have worded it differently, especially when his eyebrow raised.

“I seem to recall…”

Slapping her hand over his mouth she chuckled, “Yeah yeah, totally not the same thing as you well know.” A warm wet feeling went against her palm and she jerked her hand back, “Seriously? Are you twelve?” He smirked tilting his head some before he caught her hand pressing a kiss to her palm.

“Add a decade and a zero.”

Blinking she stared at him waiting to hear him say he was kidding, but he didn’t and she shook her head. “More information than needed, now you’re just gonna sound like a dirty old man.” Squeezing his hand she did her level best to look serious, “But really you’re letting me stay with you and you are taking wonderful care of me, that doesn’t require jumping every time I say I need something. I mean unless I scream I’ve fallen and I can’t get up, then you should probably jump and run.” Cecily was smiling by the end of it and he bowed his head, squeezing her hand in return.

“I know you aren’t used to it, but what else am I to do honestly mi paloma? I have more than enough money to live very comfortably, I rarely spend it and I finally have you here where I can spoil you as I wish too. Do you really blame me for jumping whenever you ask for something?”

Staring at him she held his gaze for a few moments before the doorbell rang and she huffed, “Saved by the bell.” She watched as he straightened up and headed to the door. Hearing the voice at the door she practically shot out of her chair, “SHERRI!!!!” A moment later her friend appeared with Sophia in tow, “Pequeña princesa!” Easing down she was immediately bolted towards and arms went around her neck. It hurt just a smidgen but she held up her free hand to keep Kandomere or Sherri from calling Sophia off. Once the hug released she brought that hand around brushing her fingers over her cheek, “It’s so good to see you. I feel much better already.”

“Sorry her sitter wasn’t available and with Daryl being back at work, I had to bring her with me.”

Shaking her head she straightened up slowly immediately flanked by Kandomere who put a hand behind her back just in case. Sophia’s gaze immediately moved up to him and she stared. Giggling Cecily gave him a little nudge so he would glance down, “Sophia this is my very good friend Kandomere.” The girl held out a hand and Cecily had to bite the inside of her lip as he took hold of it, bending down some to press a little kiss to the back of it. Which made a grin split Sophia’s face like she’d just seen the greatest thing ever. Glancing at Sherri she was smiling too and gave her a look like ‘He’s good' to which Cecily nodded absently.

“So where can I check out the new battle scars lady?”

“Oh right, umm probably not something little bit should see…”

Kandomere chuckled, “Well if she’s hungry we’ve plenty to eat. Sherri can even join us once she’s finished checking you out.”

Sherri blinked some glancing at the bags of food on the table, “So I see. Well if it’s alright with you, we were going to grab some fast food on the way home.”

Cecily blinked some watching as Kandomere shook his head holding out a hand to Sophia who more than happily took it looking ever so pleased. Giving him a pat on the arm she leaned in pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you. We’ll be right back.”

Stepping past them she hugged Sherri who managed to keep it gentle before leading her upstairs towards the bedroom area. Once they were inside she shut the door and turned to find a smirking Sherri, “Don’t even…”

“Don’t even what? Comment on the nice digs or the incredibly charming, handsome elf who already has my daughter eating out of the palm of his hand? Or maybe the fact that you’re staying here with him?”

Groaning she wandered over and sat down on the bed, hiking her shirt up to where Sherri could check out her wounds. “I didn’t have much of a choice he told his mother I was staying with him while I recovered and Dr Kaylessa agreed it was a good idea.” She felt the bed dip as her friend settled down behind her and began carefully digging out the tools she needed to change her bandages.

“Wait Dr Kaylessa? Holy shit, she’s like one of the best surgeons in the world purportedly. She’s his mother? And the one who did your surgery?”

Nodding absently she winced some when she started pulling the bandages off and shifted her weight to sort of deal with the sensation. “Yes, she is and yes she did. She’s really nice, apparently she knew all about me.” That still boggled her mind, he’d told his mother about her and she’d called her daughter numerous times. Especially after the surgery, all the little terms of endearment Kaylessa had used were more for a daughter or a young woman like a daughter-in-law. Cecily still wasn’t sure what to make of that especially all things considered.

“That’s crazy but actually I’m really glad she was the one who did it. Not even a little bit worried about infection or anything now. The wounds look good, healing well too… god this stitching is so damn perfect. Wait… she knew about you?”

Cecily had kind of hoped she would miss that one but obviously not and she sighed, “He told her all about me from what I can tell, at least about our time in Miami.” She hoped not detailed, that would be mortifying but he’d at least told her enough that she knew there was a prior relationship between the two otherwise she wouldn’t have asked if she loved him. At least she hadn’t tried to lie to her there, she’d meant it when she said she did love him. Adjusting to the news he was an elf was just a speed bump, what was harder was all those feelings she’d felt before rushing back at the knowledge that he was right there in the flesh. A coolness came to her back and she jerked slightly, “Damn warn someone!”

“Sorry, so what exactly is the problem then? I mean obviously he’s really taking this whole ‘making things up to you’ seriously. So why do I still get the feeling you are fighting yourself?”

Rolling her eyes she did her level best to ignore the tone in which the question had come, it was Sherri’s mom tone and she hated it because it worked just as well on her as it did Sophia. “Because it’s different, it’s harder to just let go and feel the way I did then. I fell so hard and so fast, the sudden stop at the end broke me. I don’t wanna do that again, so I can’t just let myself do that.” Sherri gave a little ‘hm’ before she went about applying the new bandages and once she was done packed away her things. Pulling her shirt back down Cecily turned to face her and immediately noticed the look she was being given, “What?”

“You still love him, I know that and you know that but have you bothered to tell him that? I mean I know it’s asking a lot there considering you two have history but he seems to be accepting that he has a long road ahead to forgiveness, he’s doing a bang up job of asking for it.”

Staring at her Cecily wanted to tell her of course he did but she couldn’t be convinced of that herself. She only just recalled saying something to him before she’d gone under for surgery but that could have been her imagination. Choosing the easier option she pouted instead, “He’s spoiling me and it’s driving me crazy.” Sherri had the good sense of a best friends to reach up and promptly smack her upside the head.

“Are you hearing yourself? He’s spoiling you and it’s driving you crazy? Girl, enjoy it. I love it when Daryl spoils me, granted it probably isn’t anywhere near the lines Kandomere can do but still it’s nice to know he wants to take care of me when he knows I need it that tells me I’m still important to him. Among other things of course, speaking of other things…”

Cecily immediately stood from the bed, “No we’re done. Not going there.” Sherri giggled and put away her tools before gathering up the dirty bandages, hands still gloved. Motioning her towards the bathroom she did not miss the ‘damn’ exclamation when she entered that room. Cecily giggled, it had been the same one she’d had when she’d seen the large shower with multiple heads plus a rain shower feature and the very very large jetted garden tub. He knew how to relax at least that was sure. Sherri wandered out after washing her hands and gave her another gentle hug.

“Just try to remember that if you want someone to stick around, it helps to tell them what they really mean to you, okay?”

Sighing she returned the hug, “Yes mom.” That got her arm smacked before she opened the door and they stepped out. Moving onto the steps Sherri grabbed her arm giggling softly and pointed towards the table area. Turning her attention that way Kandomere had Sophia settled into his lap the pair eating their meals as if they didn’t have a care in the world, chatting like old friends.

“That is a keeper, Cece. Just sayin.”

Shaking her head at the comment she couldn’t help the little warm feeling it bubbled up in her chest seeing him take as easily to Sophia as he had her little cousins, he hadn’t even cared they were half orc. They’d all laughed and played together until the two had finally passed out leaned against him while watching their favorite Disney movie on her couch. Joining them at the table she let Sherri take over drawing Sophia into her own chair though she still sat in the chair closest to him. Cecily settled into the chair on his other side and all four sat eating and talking together. It was really just what she needed to unwind and once dinner was over Sherri made the announcement that they needed to head home. Sophia had pouted a little but then Kandomere surprised her.

“Perhaps as soon as Cece is better we can all get together again, how’s that?”

That of course got a squeal of glee from Sophia before she hugged him tight and only then hugged Cecily pressing a kiss to her cheek. “See you soon niña.” Bidding them goodbye she helped him put away the food much to his dismay before she sighed, “I need bed now.” No sooner had the words left her lips than she was lifted up, mindful of her back and she squealed a little as he carried her up to the bedroom. When he sat her down on the bed she stared up at him, “I could have walked you know.” He smiled and reached out brushing his finger along the bridge of her nose as he often did.

“I know but I like being able to surprised you.”

Smiling she settled into her spot watching as he went about stripping out of his suit, it was a sight she still hadn’t gotten over. Sure the complexion was different he was paler and his muscles seemed more compact but it was still the same form she’d practically memorized. He climbed into bed and she immediately shifted snuggling up to him, one of his arm instinctively shifting to pillow beneath her head while the other rested over her waist. “Thank you for watching Sophia while Sherri changed my bandages.”

“It was nothing, she’s an adorable child. Reminded me of those nephews of yours in Miami, only less excitable I think.”

Laughing softly she nodded feeling him nose against the top of her head, “You did well with them. They used to wear me out in like an hour but having you there to take some of the energy helped.” Curling her arm against her she rested her hand against his chest over his heart, feeling the steady beat. “I’m surprised you took to them so well now, I mean they are half orc.” She felt him shift and moved her head to where she could see him and he looked almost offended. “I didn’t…”

“Children are innocent, they cannot help what they were born as and they do not react to Elves like most do. I’m actually quite fond of children no matter what species they might be except maybe fairies, the adults are annoying enough.”

That got her to giggle and nod before she leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips, “Well you certainly made an impression on them even being so young. Last time I spoke with them they were still asking if I’d found you yet.” That was going to be an explanation she did not want to have to make and it sobered her mood instantly, oh lord she was going to have to explain it to her Mama. That was going to be a headache, they didn’t have normal conversation it generally consisted of lots of what sounded like yelling but was actually just the two of them using the volume they were used to talking at. He returned the kiss with a little sigh, brushing his nose against hers lightly before he laid his head down on the pillow.

“I would like to see them again, I’m sure they are going to be curious as to why I went from human to elf.”

Nodding absently she chuckled, “Oh you have no idea.” Settling into him the lights went off with a snap of his fingers and she laid there in the darkness just staring at the lines of his throat and chest for a few moments. Thinking about what Sherri had said she worried her bottom lip absently before finally sighing, “Kandomere?” She felt him shift just a little and feeling suddenly incredibly shy she tucked her head beneath his chin before she finally managed to say it, “You know I love you right?” There was silence for a moment or two before she felt his arm squeeze around her waist a bit tighter.

“Yes my love, I know. You told me though it was under heavy sedation.”

So she had said it, it hadn’t just been her imagination. Well there was that and she let out a breath against his skin before pressing a kiss to his chest. “Well I meant it, being mad at you never changed that, it just fed it.” A kiss was pressed to the top of her head while his other hand went about brushing through her hair before pausing when it caught a few knots, that made her giggle. “Probably need to try and wash it tomorrow, could really use a bath but I doubt that’s in the cards at least as long as I have the bandages on.”

“We’ll see about finding out when that will be possible, but as for your hair I can help with that tomorrow.”

Nodding lightly she closed her eyes and felt her body start to relax, it was so easy to sleep next to him. She’d struggled after he’d disappeared, sleep had been a painkiller induced function not a bodily necessity. But now being right there beside him feeling his warmth and the sound of his breathing, it came so easily she was drifting off before she even realized it.

“Buenas noches mi amor.”


	12. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 12. This one tends to break a lot of hearts, so I'll apologize in advance. I'm sorry, had to be done part of the story and all that. That being said there are actual trigger warnings with this one. 
> 
> Warnings: Drama, Fluff (trigger warning: adult theme/loss)
> 
> Song Title: Evanescence - Whisper

She’d gotten up when Kandomere had, they’d had breakfast and chatted a while before both settling into what had become their morning routine. He checked his emails and responded in his study while she sat on the couch watching the morning news and drinking another cup of coffee. Not that it did much good because once it was time to take her medicine within an hour or so of that she was feeling sleepy. Kandomere generally rejoined her in the living room then, waiting until she seemed just on the verge of being fully asleep to pick her up and carry her to bed. Cecily had argued half sleep the first few times about just napping on the couch but he’d won by simply putting her into the bed with the memory foam mattress that cradled her form and covering her up with the comfy blankets. Sometimes he’d stretch out beside her, she only knew because in the few moments before she knocked out entirely she’d feel him staring at her or feel his fingers petting her head.

Today hadn’t been any different except when she woke up. Sitting up slowly she wiped her eyes and slowly sat up she’d smelled something delicious coming from downstairs, glancing at the clock it was too late to be lunch and far too early to be dinner. Pausing in the bathroom to relieve her bladder she washed her hands and face before she headed downstairs only to be met by the sight of someone she did not entirely expect, “Kaylessa?” The woman turned and flashed a big smile before putting down the spoon she was using and made her way over wrapping her in a gentle hug and pressing a kiss to both her cheeks.

“Good afternoon Cecily. How was your nap?”

She smiled despite herself but she could totally see the way Kaylessa was looking her over, the mother look was rarely if ever missed. “It was good. It’s just the medicine, make me super sleepy.” Once she looked satisified she stepped back and Cecily glanced around, “Uhh Kandomere in his study?” Chuckling Kaylessa shook her head making her way back over to the stove to check whatever it was that smelled so good.

“He got called by work, they needed him for an interview with a suspect. He didn’t want to leave you alone though so I offered to come stay with you until he got back.”

Ahh, well that made sense. He’d mentioned he usually had Sunday dinners with her after attending Mass. It was still strange that as a elves he and Kaylessa were more strong in their beliefs than she was as a human, Cece couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone to church. Making her way over next to Kaylessa she peeked at the stove letting the smells fill her nose, “Smells delicious.” Some of the smells were familiar but not exactly and she glanced at her.

“Pulpo A La Gallega, Fabada Asturiana and I thought a little Crema Catalana for dessert would be a perfect Sunday evening meal to share with my children.”

Cecily hadn’t had octopus in forever and the thought of the stew made her mouth water, dessert well that was what got a little girlish giggle from her before she instinctively wrapped her arms around Kaylessa’s waist and hugged her. But when she called them both her children, she sort of blinked and looked at her. “Why do you do that?” Shifting back some she made her way to the fridge grabbing out a bottle of water that Kandomere kept stocked for her.

“Do what bebe?”

Taking a sip of her water she motioned, “That. Since the surgery you’ve been calling me daughter…” Taking another sip of her water she held up a hand when Kaylessa turned to look at her. “…not that I’m offended or anything but it’s just a little odd. I mean obviously Kandomere told you about our history in Miami, I just.. I guess I wasn’t expecting you to be so welcoming.” Settling down on the couch Cecily still had a perfect line of sight to where Kaylessa fussed over one of the pots before she finally sighed. There was something about that sound that made her stomach begin to knot up and she absently shifted herself in her seat, curling one leg up to her chest.

“He doesn’t know all the history though, does he hija? I pulled some strings and got your full medical file from the hospital there in Miami.”

The knot in an instant became a boulder crashing through her, weighing her down to the spot where she sat. Kaylessa immediately made a bee line for her and sat down reaching out both hands to cradle her cheeks. Cecily didn’t want to think about it, she hadn’t thought about it since that day and it had been okay; not thinking about it meant it didn’t happen. And if it didn’t happen then that was one less hurt she’d had to deal with, one she couldn’t have dealt with all on her own. The water bottle was taken from her hands and set aside before an arm went around her drawing her into a firm hug. 

“It’s alright Cece, I am not going to say anything to Kandomere but I truly believe you should.”

No she couldn’t, how could she say anything. He was already carrying the weight of feeling like he’d failed her, how could she add more to that? Shaking her head absently Kaylessa’s fingers gently began to brush through her hair before she realized she was sobbing against the woman. She couldn’t speak at first but then once she could the only thing that came out was soft and repeated several times, “-I didn’t know.-” Kaylessa sighed and nodded absently resting her chin against her head.

“I believe you, unless you were incredible intune with your body you’d not have known then especially with all the stress the two of you were under at the time.”

She’d never understood it when the doctor had said it, Cecily had been rightfully confused. She’d never missed her birth control so when they informed her she’d miscarried at six weeks mostly in part due to the trauma her body had gone through with the injuries and surgery she’d been flabbergasted. Cecily recalled arguing with the doctor that it wasn’t possible but he’d shown her where the test had confirmed positive before she’d woke up in a puddle of blood that morning. She’d only just thought her period had come on stronger than normal and being so out of it with drugs she hadn’t felt her normal cramps. “-How can you possibly ask me to tell him that? He already blames himself for so much.-”

“I know he does but this really isn’t something you can ignore or shoulder on your own. This is why he felt your heart stop, querida.”

Blinking more tears fell as she pulled her head back some to look at her, “-What do you mean?-” Cecily had no idea what Kaylessa was talking about but if it was going to explain just how Kandomere had known her heart stopped she would at least listen to her advice. She still didn’t want to tell him, it hurt too much to even think about. Would he hate her? Would it break him to know? Losing something so precious before even knowing you had it? It had broken her for sure, she’d spent weeks crying herself to sleep every night which had only been made worse by the fact she’d done it alone.

“We live a very very long time, Cece as well you know. Traditional bonds rarely stand that test of time. But children? Oh they are so important to us and fewer are born every year for what reasons we do not know, but our biology seemed to find the trick to it.”

Her hands lifted brushing the tears off Cecily’s cheeks before she took a deep breath, “Our bonds such as that are made with those we have children with, it ties us together for a time. In my case Kandomere’s father and I were bonded until he turned nineteen or twenty I believe. He was an adult, old enough to care for himself and so the need for a strongly bonded pair of parents was no longer necessary. It allowed both his father and I to move on in the hopes we might have more children with someone else.”

A pin could have dropped in the house and it would have made more noise than anything that came from Cecily in that moment. She just stared at her, slack jawed and stunned stupid for a moment or two before she felt Kaylessa’s fingers brush a few more freshly fallen tears from her cheeks. “Wait.. so does he know?” The panic began to creep and she forced herself to breath before Kaylessa instantly shook her head.

“No dear, he doesn’t. As I said he’s not himself around you, if he were thinking clearly he would realize what happened but he has not-” Pausing she looked thoughtful for a moment before she chuckled, “-truth be told if he’d been thinking clearly in Miami he would have been safer with you. Normal birth control does not work with us.” Hearing that Cecily groaned and buried her face in her hands, obviously she’d was already well aware of what they’d got up too then even more so with the knowledge she possessed now. The action got Kaylessa to chuckled and she forced Cecily to drop her hands away, holding them in her own.

“No need to be embarrassed hija, I am thrilled he finally met someone that could help him show who he truly is inside. I know we all have appearances to keep up but even I am not as much a stickler for it as he is, he gets it from his father I assure you.”

Okay that was it, the tension in her broke and Cecily sort of giggle snorted because her nose was full of crud from crying. Which made Kaylessa giggle so the pair sat still clinging to each other giggling for a few moments before they finally stopped.

“He’s right, it’s always easy to tell when you are okay if you start laughing.”

Sighing she nodded, “Laughter is the best medicine so they say.” Taking a few minutes and a few deep breaths she sighed, “I can’t tell him right now. He just…” Squeezing Kaylessa’s hands tight she sighed, “I can hear him sometimes early in the morning when he wakes up, he shifts and it sort of draws me awake enough to hear him. He talks to me, he talks about Miami and how sorry he is, how he wished he’d never left me there but it wasn’t his fault. I know that.” He was a good agent and good agents did not disobey orders no matter what their personal feelings. Blowing out a breath she stared into the nearly identical silver blue eyes in front of her, “I know I need to tell him but I just don’t want to add anymore onto him right now. Maybe once things settle some, we can talk about it.”

“That is fine, just so long as you talk to him about it. He needs to know too, because whether you ultimately forgive and rekindle your relationship with him; that bond will continue until it decides it is no longer needed.”

“So no pressure huh?” There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice that Kaylessa caught and playfully smacked one of her hands. Her head tilted suddenly and she quickly ushered Cecily to her feet motioning her towards the bathroom. Obviously Kandomere was back and Cecily made a beeline for the downstairs bathroom to clean up so she wouldn’t look like she’d spent the better part of the last few minutes crying her eyes out. She heard Kaylessa greet him and his immediate query about where she was before his mother pointed out her location. Wiping down her face with cold water she cupped it in her hands holding it to her eyes, hoping the cool water would ease the redness before finally turning the tap off.

He’d been smiling when he saw her but his expression evened some as she approached but before he could say anything Kaylessa announced that dinner was ready. The three ate and talked, it was surprisingly nice despite the conversation she’d just had with the woman. Kaylessa had managed to pull the deepest darkest skeleton out of her own closet and make her face it or at least remind her she had to face it still. Cecily refused to let it weigh on her mind right then though, Kandomere would sense something was wrong and that was the absolute last thing she needed was him questioning her. After they’d finished eating Cece insisted on doing the dishes while the two of them caught up on things, watching them out on the patio it was nice to see him relaxed and smiling.

Soon enough Kaylessa wandered back in announcing she needed to return home but not before making Kandomere promise that the following sunday he would bring Cecily over for dinner at her house. Once she had left he tried to take over on the dishes but Cecily had just given him a look so he wisely stepped aside and leaned against the counter sipping on his glass of wine.

“Are you alright, mi paloma?”

Blinking she glanced at him before flashing a smile and nodded, “I’m fine. Looking forward to getting my hair washed before bed though.” He’d said he would help her and while she had no earthly idea about how they would manage it, it was still a nice thought. He made a little ‘ah’ sound and nodded finishing off his glass and handing it to her as she was almost done rinsing everything.

“Yes of course, I asked Mother about that. She said so long as we are careful not to let them stick to one another, we should be able to remove the fresh bandages and you shower. Then we can simply replace them once you are dried off.”

Placing the last few rinsed items into the dishwasher and closing it she turned putting her hands on her hips, “Backing out of washing my hair already?” Shaking her head absently she headed out of the kitchen area towards the stairs, “Why am I not surprised?” Her tone was entirely snarky but it was something she knew he was used too, Cecily was always sarcastic it was how she dealt with things. And she didn’t even make it to the stairs before he swept her up bridal style into his arms and carried her the rest of the way through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

“I said you could shower, I never said it would be alone unless of course you’d prefer I didn’t keep my word to help you wash your hair?”

Once he put her back on her feet she chuckled, “Ahh so just an excuse to have me naked, wet and soapy with you right there huh?” He shrugged but was still smirking at her before he wandered over and started up the shower. She wasn’t going to argue, she was going to get clean and he would keep his word about helping with her hair; so what if it meant they were both naked? Stripping out of the oversized t-shirt she’d been wearing she shifted her hair to the side when he moved up behind her. He was very careful around removing the bandages there before she saw his reflection in the mirror, he looked pissed for a split second before he realized she could see him. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade before stepping back.

“Go on and get in, I’ll join you in a few moments.”

The water had felt heavenly and she could have just stood underneath it forever Cecily was pretty sure. She’d never realized how much she enjoyed a good shower until she couldn’t have them and suddenly they were the greatest thing ever. Sighing contently she didn’t even hear the door open until she felt an arm slip around her waist. Leaning her head out from beneath the spray she peeked out from beneath her lashes and found herself gazing at his chest. Lifting her head up a bit more she smiled as he leaned down brushing his nose against hers as she felt him guiding her away from the spray.

She knew what was coming or at least she’d thought she had until he pressed a kiss to her lips. It was a good distraction as she felt him gathering her hair up into one of his hands while the other reached out to grab the shampoo. Giggling some when it broke she shook her head just a little, “Not subtle but I’ll give you a B minus for effort.” He looked positively offended which only made her laugh more while he went about applying the shampoo to her hair. Wrapping her arms around his waist she sighed softly when his hands began to work it into a lather massaging her scalp leading her to lean her head back and close her eyes. This was familiar territory, they’d frequently taken turns washing one another before especially after a beach trip.

Cecily didn’t have to guess when he felt she was soapy enough he guided her backwards under the water, being very careful to keep her hair in his hands rather than letting it hang down her back. He drew her back out and did the same with the conditioner only taking a few minutes to indulge in a long kiss while the conditioner soaked in before he was helping her rinse that as well. When he drew her out from beneath the warm water the last time she nuzzled into his chest and felt him let out a heavy breath. Lifting her head she watched the way his adam’s apple shifted as he swallowed, “Want me to help you get cleaned up?” She had to ask after all he’d helped her. But he shook his head slightly tilting his head down to press his forehead against hers.

“I can handle it. Mother did say she didn’t want you in the water for long.”

Nodding lightly she sighed, “Okay then. I’ll let you finish up then.” Taking her hair she laid it over one shoulder squeezing out most of the water before she climbed from the shower. Carefully drying herself off, especially her back she wrapped the towel around her hair before wandering back into the bedroom to grab a clean pair of underwear.  By the time she was back in the bathroom he was out, towel wrapped around his waist and waiting next to the counter where the bandages laid. She let him make sure her back was fully dry before he put them back into place and finished with a nuzzle to the back of her neck causing her to giggle.

“Alright pajamas and bed with you, I’ll go get your meds.”

Spinning around to face him she smirked, “Yes Sir.” Just barely making it out of reach she got into the bedroom, tossing her towel into the hamper she slipped on another oversized t-shirt and climbed into bed. Settling into her spot she was glad to feel clean again, especially considering the conversation she’d head earlier; shaking that from her thoughts she shifted into a sitting position when he returned dressed in his pajama pants, carrying a bottle of water and her medicine. Once all was handled he climbed into bed and she instantly curled up to him, nosing against his chest. “Thank you for washing my hair.”

“You are most welcome, it was nice.”

Settling in she let her eyes close and sighed, “It really was. Been a while.” The last time anyone had washed her hair she’d been at the salon getting it trimmed. It wasn’t the same as it was with him but Cecily didn’t feel like stating it right then. Rather she sighed contently and pressed a kiss to his chest, “-Goodnight love.-” She felt him nuzzled against the top of her head and he sighed heavily.

“Buenas noches, Cece, te amo.”


	13. Bailamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh here we are Chapter 13. This should be fun. 
> 
> Warnings: Drama, Fluff, Adult themes (sfw for now)
> 
> Anything written like this “-words-” signifies being spoken in Spanish.
> 
> Song Title: Enrique Iglesias - Bailamos

By Thursday Cecily was absolutely ready to lose her mind; she’d caught up on every show she’d missed, gotten more sleep than she had in months maybe even years and of course she’d had Kandomere’s nearly constant companionship. None of that was bad, but it was slowly driving her insane. She’d never been one to just sit around and do nothing, she was needing her pain meds much less now and starting to feel more like herself which had left her with a wicked case of cabin fever. The naps still happened regardless of whether she wanted them too or not, she blamed the boredom of being stuck indoors for so long. Kaylessa had dropped by and checked on her of course and said her wounds looked very good. They were still bandaged of course but she’d lifted the restraints on doing too much physical activity. Which hadn’t helped her mindset at all because all that energy she’d been bottling up was starting to his critical mass, still somehow she’d fallen asleep and woken up in the bed alone again.

Pushing the covers off her she immediately noticed the absolute silence in the house, pausing as she slid her legs off the side of the bed she couldn’t help calling out, “Kandomere?” When there was no answer she wrinkled her nose, it wasn’t like him to leave her alone if he had to run out he either waited until she was awake to let her know or called someone she knew to come sit with her. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs drew her attention towards the door, if he was here why hadn’t he answered her? The face that peeked around the doorframe though was one of the last she’d have expected in his house. “Nick!” Hoping up from the bed she practically ran to hug the orc which he returned gently mindful of her back. “Oh my god what are you doing here?”

“Kandomere had to go out and he needed Ward’s help so he asked me to come hang out here till you woke up.”

Huffing she rolled her eyes, “Of course he did. So much for taking time off work.” Her expression shifted instantly when he looked a little put out by her comment and she smiled, “Oh no nothing against you Nick, I’m so happy to see you. Feels like it’s been forever, being stuck here is driving me crazy.” He chuckled and nodded before fully stepping into the doorway and holding up a rather large box.

“Possibly why he gave me this and told me to give it to you as soon as you woke up.”

Cecily immediately went from smiling to suspicious as she took the box from him before turning and making her way back to the bed with it. “It’s kind of heavy,” the comment slipped as she set it down and began to open it up. Inside was something else she didn’t expect a black strapless dress with a matching shrug and heels; along with a little card. Glancing at Nick who looked equally as surprised she pulled the card from the envelope.

> _I thought perhaps you could stand a night out, I’ll be back by 7 so be ready to leave._
> 
> _-K_

Her gaze immediately shot to the clock 6:15, “Shit. I gotta move.”  Obviously she’d slept later than he’d expected her too. How long had he been gone then? Long enough to pull this off and whatever else he had planned. Nick made himself scarce back downstairs while she bolted for the bathroom, a shower was completely out of the question but Cecily did at least clean up with a wash rag as best she could. Hair and makeup were easy since it had been a long time she’d bothered to do anything dramatic with either; but she certainly didn’t want to look like death warmed over. Slipping into the dress she should have been surprised it fit so well or felt so good against her skin, but he’d had ample opportunity to discover her size and favorite types of fabric to wear. Glancing at herself in the mirror she felt, nervous? Why was she nervous?

The sound of a door opening downstairs caught her attention and she glanced at the clock, she still had ten minutes. The door closed not but a few moments after it opened and she sighed of course he would have to be early. Slipping the shrug on she ran her fingers through her hair before stepping into the heels, shocked to find they were actually comfortable. What on earth was this stuff made of silk? Or something equally as expensive? Anyway about it she was ready and she headed out of the bedroom only to find all the lights off. “Nick?” Making her way down the stairs carefully she knew the light switch was over by the front door.

“Come on little momma we gotta go, you ain’t gonna wanna miss this.”

“Daryl?” Grabbing her phone she headed towards the front door where she’d heard his voice come from. Nick was outside leaning against their truck and Daryl was grinning like a kid in a candy store. Stepping out she shut the door behind her hearing it immediately lock and briefly glanced back before her attention shifted towards her friend and a brow lifted.”Okay what is going on? This is getting like Twilight Zone creepy.” Throwing his arm around her shoulders he began leading her to the truck.

“You clean up nice, look at you… but I think you missing something.”

Blinking she glanced down at herself before shifting her head to look up at him just as they reached the truck, “Not to my knowledge…” He motioned to Nick who reached into the truck pulling out a smaller box and handing it to Ward before he grinned. She held out her hand and he acted like he was going to hand it over before snatching it back.

“You got no idea about Twilight Zone, Cece but I think you gonna find out.”

Finally she managed to snatch the box from him and he chuckled opening the door for her to climb in. Once she was settled and buckled up they started on their way and she stared at the box in her lap.

“Aren’t you gonna open it?”

Her gaze shot up to where Nick was peeking back at her through the rearview mirror and she smiled, “Guess that’s the point huh?” Pulling the top off she held her breath when she caught sight of what was in the box. The necklace he’d given her in Miami, she’d worn it plenty after he’d disappeared it had been that one little thing that had saved her from completely falling apart. It had given her strength because of all the good memories it held. The clasp had broken a year or so before and she hadn’t had the heart to toss it out so it had just hung on her jewelry stand until now apparently. “He fixed it,” she commented softly smiling before she took it out and went about putting it on.

It felt good against her skin, better than the dress or the shrug a hand rested over the little gold plate and she sighed heavily. When the truck stopped she noticed they were outside a semi-popular club for the area. Daryl nor Nick made a move to get out and she sighed, “Guessing this is where I get out?” Nick nodded smiling back at her before Daryl chuckled.

“I wish I could be a fly on the wall but we grown up gotta work, have fun lil momma.”

Climbing out of the car she went to go get in line before the bouncer waved her over, letting her know she was expected she was immediately show in the door much to the dismay of the people waiting in line. The place was packed and loud which was most definitely one of the things she missed about going out. Her phone buzzed and she glanced down at the screen:

> _Dance floor, come find me._

Smirking she slipped it into the little pocket hidden into the side lining of her dress, which she’d found by accident while putting it on. Handy little thing too she’d had to admit before she began to wade into the crowd. The boon and bane of a dance club was all the people, so many different faces and voices all smashed together. Moving through the crowd was slow going but she didn’t see a problem really, how hard was it to spot a blue haired, blue eyed elf be to spot in a crowd? Apparently more difficult than she’d thought because she’d made it to the absolute middle of the dance floor area and still hadn’t seen him. Just when she was about to pull out her phone a hand came to rest on her hip and a figured followed it close behind her.

Reaching out she had every intention of removing the hand until it grabbed hers, large and warm; fully engulfing her smaller one. Now that felt familiar and Cecily couldn’t help smiling some before she began to feel the hand leading her to turn around. She didn’t hesitate to follow the lead but when she lifted her gaze fully expecting to see his smirking face what she saw instead caused her to gasp in complete shock. Rather than the blue eyed, blue haired elf she’d been adjusting to seeing she found herself looking at the very same dark haired, dark eyed, bearded man who’d completely swept her off her feet. Before Cecily could even properly process it all she felt his arm slip around her waist and he drew her in close.

The music had changed and he began to move with it, all she could do was follow. Cecily couldn’t think, almost couldn’t breath but somehow she managed; her gaze never leaving his as they moved to the song. Heck she couldn’t even have said what song was playing at all if anyone had asked her later because all she could see was his face. She wasn’t sure what planet she was on by the time she felt his forehead press to hers and she blinked like she hadn’t done it in so long before she drew her head back from him just a little trying to bring her brain back. He smirked and spun her out a little before drawing her back in close, leaning in and brushing his nose against hers. God how was she supposed to think? It was like the last five years hadn’t happened at all but she knew that wasn’t right, they had and this wasn’t him; it was an illusion.

“-Are you alright, my love?-”

The question came softly yet she heard it because he was right there, lips just inches from her when he spoke. Forcing her gaze back to his her brow wrinkled, “No…” The song finished and she forced herself back despite the desperate urge she felt to kiss him, that longing to feel the familiarity there too. His hand took hold of hers and he lead her off the floor towards the stairs, this place had a roof top area too she knew. There were generally less people there and once they reached the top she was pleased to see that was correct. She made a beeline for the railed ledge just feeling like she needed the air and he followed still keeping hold of her hand.

“Mi paloma, talk to me.”

Forcing herself to take a few deep breaths she finally opened her eyes but kept her gaze on the skyline rather than looking at him. “Why?” She could still see him in her peripheral vision and his expression shifted from amused to confused. He leaned against the rail obviously trying to get her to focus on him for a moment before he sighed.

“Why what, Cece? I thought you would enjoy a night out.”

She choked on the almost forced laugh that slipped out, “A night out with you yes… but…”

“But what? Would you look at me please?”

“I can’t!” The words came out but not loud, just forced before she took a deep breath, “Do you know how hard it’s been trying to see you? Trying to look past… well that… and see you for who you really are?” She’d been doing better since staying with him, the more time she’d spent with him the easier it was to see all those little quirks that reminded her it was the same man. It took a moment or two before she noticed his hand sort of slack in holding onto hers and his head bowed.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She sighed heavily he hadn’t meant any harm she understood he was just trying to do something special for her. And it certainly was special but it was also like ripping into the scar tissue of an old wound, not to mention it felt like he didn’t want to be seen as himself with her. That line of thought chilled her and she shivered at the feeling that shot down her spine. That little shiver had been just enough to cause her hand to separate from his and she immediately noticed he did not reach to take hold of it again. “Did you just not want to be seen with me? I mean I know I’m not 100% yet but I just…”

“No! Cece it wasn’t about that,” she felt him move up behind her. Well at least she didn’t have to worry about looking at him now. His hands came to rest on the rail on either side of her and she could feel his words against her hair. “I wanted to… to give you a night like we used to have, when we could just be ourselves and do the things we loved to do.”

Bowing her head she knew it was gonna be a cheap shot but she had to say it, “Kind of hard to be ourselves when one of us is using a magical illusion.” She felt him stiffen behind her and unconsciously shifted her hands resting them over his on the rails, “I’m sorry but that’s what it feels like, I expected to come here and find you, Kandomere not Ken.” Her fingers came to rest between his and she felt him squeeze them lightly, “I appreciate the gesture but you went through all this trouble for the wrong reason. I don’t need the illusion…” It dawned on her then suddenly what he’d said before about the illusion helping him to let go of everything it meant to be an elf. Some night out this was turning out to be and mostly because she’d had a bad reaction to his very thoughtful and heartfelt surprise. Shifting her head slightly she could feel his nose near her ear, “…but you do.”

It wasn’t all about her, Cecily was overreacting to something that while rightful was a sore spot the more she thought about it the more she understood. If he’d been there as an elf others would have likely given him a wide berth on the dance floor, he’d have been expected to be dressed to the nines rather than the very simple black slacks, dark blue button down shirt and the leather jacket; and well he’d have stood out like a sore thumb that way. She hadn’t even spotted him in the crowd and maybe that was what he needed, being Ken even for a little while allowed him to disappear and shed all that propriety he had to shoulder all day. Huffing out a breath she slowly turned around, feeling him almost start to back away but she kept her hands resting on his over the railing just switching them as she did.

“Cecily…”

Finally facing him she took in a deep breath before lifting her gaze to his face, it shouldn’t hurt. He wasn’t gone anymore, sure it wasn’t the face she’d been expecting to see but it was still the same man. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to move away her hands lifted cradling his cheeks between them, feeling that familiar beard scratch against her palms while she brushed her thumbs over the bare skin at his cheek bones. He shifted in some more then wrapping his arms around her carefully as he leaned in pressing his forehead to hers causing her to smile, “Just next time warn a girl okay? I love the fact you wanted to surprise me but this is a whole new level of surprise that I am not sure I am ready for.” What did it matter what he looked like, it was him and the bonus she supposed was the fact that her comment made him smile again.

“Agreed, if there is a next time I will warn you.”

She leaned in a bit more brushing her nose against his absently before pressing a kiss to his lips and the mustache tickled her skin making her giggle as it broke, “See now I gotta get used to it all over again.” Of course her giggle just made him smile even more before he leaned in kissing her a bit more firmly, holding it a bit longer before he finally shifted back after giving a press of his forehead to hers and taking a deep breath. Licking her lips absently she sighed, it didn’t change anything honestly whether he was himself or the illusion he was still the man she loved.

“Now that’s out of the way, ready to dance for a while?”

Flashing him a grin she slipped out from beneath his arm, catching one of his hands as she did, “Sure your ready to dance for a while with me? Being cooped up for days has left me buzzing with energy.” He was close behind her as they headed back down the stairs and managed to find a somewhat empty space on the floor, at least others weren’t right on top of them. She didn’t feel the need to turn around to face him immediately especially not when he seemed perfectly content behind her an arm slipping around her waist as they began to sway to the music. Cecily was careful about lifting one arm up, letting it lay around the back of his neck which he helped some there leaning down to where she could feel his breath against her ear.

“-I don’t think that will be a problem, mi amor. I’ve had no issues dealing with your energy levels before.-”

Giggling some she shifted her head towards him bumping her nose against his cheek, “-Uh huh easy there tiger not quite sure she’s cleared me that far.-” It would have been nice especially considering the present she’d found after Kaylessa’s last visit. She’d left it where Cecily alone would find it, a replace pack of birth control one that would work correctly for her situation. A little note explained all she needed to do was pick up on the new pack where she’d left off on her old one, it was almost identical aside from a few select ingredients so it shouldn’t have even bothered her cycle at all. The chuckle in her ear a moment later made her knees sort of weak.

“-Well I wasn’t going there but since you are, she did say the equivalent of light duty and I’m sure we can manage gentle.-”

A kiss was pressed against her cheek before he shifted his head up some letting his gaze move over the crowd. Only a handful of elves he could see, they weren’t hard to spot since they weren’t actually dancing. They were in the VIP area sitting, watching and talking amongst themselves. She knew when his attention came back to her because she could feel it, Cecily wasn’t sure how long they were out there. At some point they’d taken a break and grabbed some water, heading back out to the roof patio to catch their breath. She noticed then something she really should have before,  he wasn’t even winded it was more for her benefit than anything. “Is it even possible to exhaust you?” It was a loaded question but she honestly was curious especially considering some of the things she recalled. He chuckled drawing her in closer to him as he leaned back against the brick wall.

“Of course, you’ve done it a few times before. You have that effect on me.”

Cecily laughed some before she tilted her head some gazing up at him, “You know, that’s the second time I’ve heard that. Starting to wonder if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.” The look she got in return was a quizzical one and she rested a hand against his chest, “You just said I have an effect on you and your mother has said it too, well actually she said you aren’t yourself when it comes to me but she didn’t mean it negatively.” Taking a sip of her water bottle she shrugged, “I guess it’s just curious for me I’ve never been told I had such an effect on anyone before.”

His expression went from near eye roll at the mention of his mother to a soft smile as he lifted a hand brushing his fingertips along her cheek, “Well I hope I am the only one there because I know exactly why you have such an effect on me.” She swallowed the sip she’d just taken kind of hard and stared up at him with a ‘well?’ look on her face making him smile bigger. Making a show of it he sighed leaning back, resting his head against the bricks before licking his lips. “From the moment I met you, something changed in me. I watched how you saw the world, how you interacted with it and those you shared it with and it began to change me. Well I shouldn’t say change me, it let me be and act the way I wanted too because I knew surely if you could do it I could.” Motioning with his free hand to his form he shrugged, “This helps. It hides what I am but not who I am, it’s flipped the other way around.”

Cecily stood there watching as he explained and nodded, so she was right. Being Ken allowed him to sort of relax and react how he wanted too. If he’d been himself he’d have had to keep up appearance for the sake of things and he hadn’t wanted to do that. Knowing he’d taken his cues from her made a little smile appear as she leaned into him resting her chin against his chest. “So I am learning, there has to be a better way though. You can’t go your whole life flipping between the two just for the sake of appearances.” His arms settled around her waist and she watched him shake his head lightly.

“It isn’t just about appearances, it’s harder to break habits you’ve kept up for decades, centuries even. For a long time I didn’t care too do so, what was the point? Then the opportunity came in Miami to find out what it was like on the other side of things and I’m very glad I did.” Hugging her tightly to him being mindful of her back he sighed, “And there will be a better way I just need time to prepare for it. Being considered a rebel for working for the Magic Task Force is one thing…”

Cecily knew what was coming then and she sighed softly, “…but being in an actual relationship with a human is a whole different ball game.” She wasn’t dumb, she knew it was way frowned upon. Casual flings were one thing but what they had wasn’t a casual fling; she knew it and so did he. “Not to mention acting how you really want too instead of how you’re supposed to.” Yeah if anyone around them knew he was an elf they’d have probably been flabbergasted before it spread like wildfire all over social media. It wasn’t unheard of but it would mean more problems for either of them right now than they needed.

He nodded absently gazing down at her, the fact that she even understood made him hate the whole situation all the more. Kandomere wasn’t the least bit ashamed of her or how he felt about her, even if she could still irritate him to no end; he adored her beyond words. It had started in Miami for sure; getting to know her as Ken, becoming lovers had been a curse and a blessing at once. That had irrevocably changed everything he was sure he’d been in love before Cecily Delgado but nothing had prepared him for the wealth of emotions that came with it. Lifting a hand he brushed her hair back behind her ear and tipping her head back slightly as he leaned down, “But it will be worth it because I love you and I will do anything I can to prove that and keep proving it for as long as you’ll let me.”

Cecily had sort of expected a kiss at some point so when he tipped her head back some more to where he could lean in she knew what was coming. What she didn’t expect was the comment before his lips pressed against hers and it was a good thing she’d shut her eyes the instant his lips made contact. Her eyes had instantly welled up, how on earth had she gotten so lucky? Her life had never been luck, it had been survival and learning who to trust; but then he’d come along. Sure he’d hurt her then, it hadn’t been his intention she knew that now and he was doing his level best to prove she hadn’t made a mistake letting him in. The water bottle thankfully lid attached was forgotten dropping from her hands as she slid them up his chest, wrapping around his neck. She’d be damned if she screwed this up, her decision had been made the instant she woke up in that hospital and saw him sitting there next to the bed.

His arm around her waist tightened just a hair too much with the excitement and heat that was building during the kiss and she broke it with a little hiss of discomfort. She felt his hold ease off and his thumb brushed her cheek as he whispered ‘sorry’ against her lips before pressing another soft kiss to them. “It’s okay,” smoothing her hands along his shoulders and down his chest once more as they separated she sighed. “-So how long till the spell wears off?-” When he raised a brow she couldn’t help the little cheeky grin that appeared though she did her level best to look innocent. What she didn’t count on was him ducking his head in and rubbing his face against her jaw and neck, mainly the beard which sent her into a fit of giggles.

“-Am I not attractive like this anymore love?-”

Snorting softly she shook her head shifting away from his ticklish facial hair, “Please you know you are but not the point of my question.” Bringing her hands up she cradled his face between them, leaning in just enough to where their noses brushed, “-No offense but I’ve had this already and I think I’ve earned something else this time.-” The comment was more of a distraction as her hands shifted, thumbs brushing along his beard covered jaw before her fingertips worked their way up the shell of his ears. 

Watching as his eyes darkened and his lower lip slipped between his teeth, Cecily was awful proud of herself there. “-You know…-” She drew it out letting her fingertip slide down the back of his ear to follow the line along his neck, “-…maybe something with pretty silver blue eyes, steel blue hair, pointed ears and teeth?-” The sound that came more from his chest than out his mouth brought a flush to her cheeks as his arm lifted and his gaze quickly shot to his expensive watch.

“-Six hours at least.-”

Her nose wrinkled at that and she sighed, “-Pity.-” She’d have stepped back if she could have but the instant his attention was back on her so was his hand, catching her around the back of the neck while the other held firmly to her hip. The pressure from his thumb and index finger at the base of her skull didn’t just make her neck feel like jelly but her legs as well, thankfully he had a firm hold on her before he was kissing her again. It was like the one the night before her surgery when she’d have been perfectly happy to continue except this time they were in public and Cecily was determined not until that spell wore off. That didn’t stop her from breathing deeply once it broke or the little smile that played on her lips at how utterly blown his dark eyes were when she met them.

“-You shouldn’t tease love it isn’t nice.-”

She giggled and smoothed her hand along his jaw, letting her fingers absently curl into the beard there as much as they were able. “-Who said I was teasing, just a pity it will have to wait till morning is all.-” Making a show of dropping her hand to cover her mouth and faked a yawn she sighed, “Guess we should head home and get some rest yeah?” He didn’t argue thought she could see the corner of his lips curling up, rather he just nodded catching hold of her hand and heading towards the stairs. 

The trip home was sure to be fun the wait unbearable but she was going to survive it. Cecily didn’t need to think about it, the decision was easy like breathing but the wait was sure to make it difficult. Given the way he watched her as she climbed into the car she was sure he wasn’t going to make it easier on her either, the whole way back she was relatively quiet and praying for the strength to make it another six hours.


	14. Slow Hands *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Chapter 14 and...........NSFW! Seriously smut ahead. If you wanna read it go right ahead, if not I doubt you miss much aside from a small bit at the very end. 
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, NSFW
> 
> Song Title: Niall Horan - Slow Hands

Oh how he’d tried, lord knew he had for the few hours they were home to get Cecily to relent on her request. Sure, he understood her desires but it didn’t help the ache and the simmering burn in his body. Even curling up with her to sleep had been almost impossible, thoughts and memories replayed over and over again in his head. It was torture but probably the sweetest kind, so long as she didn’t change her mind come morning. Kandomere didn’t think she would though, something in her eyes told him she’d been sure.

He’d woke up shortly before sunrise and carefully extracted himself from her sleeping figure to relieve himself before he caught sight of the bathroom mirror as he washed his hands. The spell was over, he was himself again physically it was always strange after having used that illusion. Pausing in the bathroom doorway he stared at her sleeping figure, he would never get tired of falling asleep and waking up next to her. The thought was equally comforting and terrifying for him, no matter what Cecily was still human she wouldn’t age like he would.

Was it greedy of him to want her short lifetime all to himself? Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he made his way back to the bed and crawled back in, smiling when she instantly snuggled back up to him. Burying his nose into her hair at the top of her head he sighed and let his eyes close again, drifting back off to sleep.

Kandomere had no idea how long he’d been back to sleep before something woke him again, coming to awareness he realized quickly he wasn’t on his side anymore but on his back. That was unusual especially with Cecily at his side but then the other realization hit him and he sucked in a slow breath at the feel of fingertips tracing along the tips of his ear. A very familiar weight on his thighs and torso, the sensation of bare skin against his and he fought against the smile wanting to creep to his lips. It had been far too long he’d woke up to this, she’d done it before when he’d been Ken and it had been such a powerful experience despite her not knowing the truth about him.

He’d spent most of his life being told humans as a whole weren’t capable of magic but they had obviously never met ones like her. His head shifted absently when he felt her fingertips start along his jawline before they moved onto his neck, following every dip and curve there down to his shoulders before moving back to his collar bones. It was impossible not to exhale a little more firmly than he’d intended when her fingertips caressed along his chest, over his nipples before following the line where the muscles cut before his abdominal muscles started.  Her weight started to shift and Kandomere knew where it was going but there was only so much laying there and letting her explore he could stand currently.

His hands came up catching hold of her hips, flattening out against her lower back and carefully sliding up while pulling her down against his chest before his eyes peeked open. “Morning,” the hand on her back moved up more over her shoulder before his fingertips brushed along her jaw and drew her into a kiss. His hand shifted relocating into her hair, cradling the back of her head keeping her close while the other wrapped around her hips as he moved to sit up but she pressed both her hands down onto his shoulders. Breaking the kiss he raised a brow at her absently running his tongue over his teeth as he caught a full view, she’d shed her usual oversized t-shirt so the only thing covering her appeared to be the very flimsy pair of silky underwear under his hand.

“Morning and you interrupted me, I was just getting to the good parts.”

He sighed and watched as she shifted back out of his grasp, gently easing his hands back down to the bed beside him. “Cece,” patiences in this moment wasn’t going to be one of his virtues but the way her nose crinkled at just her name made him close his eyes and relent. It had been five years, what was a few more minutes? She started at his hands this time, her fingertips delicately tracing over his palms, the back of his hand and up his arm. When they reached the bend of his elbow he twitched unable to help himself the skin there was sensitive and she giggled softly before continuing up his biceps. When they started down his sides he had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling as the feather light touch against his ribs and she’d almost made it all the way down before he broke and chuckled, “Sorry, sorry… that tickles.”

In response she shifted her weight, rolling her hips against him just a little which reminded him of precisely the position he was in and the reaction her exploration was already having. Kandomere had to release his lip from his teeth otherwise he’d have broken skin trying to stop himself from making a sound in response. Her hands splayed out wide as thumbs touching just beneath his breast bone and he held his breath as her fingertips made trails down his abdomen causing the muscles to tighten in response. When she found a groove she particularly liked the movement would shift so a single fingertip could follow the path; outward to in all the way down till they reached his belly button. The moment her thumbs traced the line at his hips just before the material of his sleeping pants he sucked in a breath and his hips rolling into the sensation, “Mi amor…por favor.”

She had to be done by now, it was killing him not that it was anything new there. The last time she’d done it had nearly done him in by the time she was finished. The bed had barely survived but to be fair it was a cheap hotel bed. He felt her weight shift and then her skin against his again and he let that breathe out slowly before he became aware of a touch against his cheeks. She was close to done, his face was more likely to wake him so she’d never started there but it was generally where she ended. They caressed along his forehead, temples, even gently over his closed eyes and eyelashes before they moved down to his cheeks. Kandomere knew she was close to him, he could feel her breath against his lips and he waited a moment or two before he felt her thumb brush close enough to his lips that he could catch it with just a brush of his tongue.

He fully expected some sort of retaliation for his interruption of her task but when nothing came he shifted his head resting it fully back against the pillow before peeking out from beneath his lashes at her. The instant he saw those dark eyes of hers he knew it was absolutely too late before he felt those same fingertips on both sides start at the tips of his ears and stroke down in one long continuous movement ending at the soft skin just beneath his ear lobes. His hands shot off the bed again both grasping at her hips as he unconsciously arched his back, grinding his hips into hers. If he hadn’t been erect already that would have done the trick but considering everything she’d already done it just made him throb harder. Her hands shifted to cradle his cheeks as she leaned in and he met her lifting his head up some but rather than the near bruising kiss he planned on she caught him again.

The kiss was soft just her lips gently pressing against his, feathered little brushes of them and with his hands on her hips not willing to relinquish their hold he had to follow her lead again. He groaned softly trying to tempt her into a deeper kiss but Cecily kept it light and he finally gave a little growl of impatience, feeling her smile against his lips. She was enjoying this, well there were certainly worse ways to go than by being so exquisitely tortured by the person you loved right? Two could play that game though couldn’t they, he knew how to get to her as well as she did him. Adjusting the hold of his hands on her hips his thumbs curled into the junction where her hips and thighs met as he held her down against him, rolling his hips up into her. That got a little gasp from her lips which was just enough of a distraction for him to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping past her lips and stroking against hers wanting her to play with him.

It was a good start once she started following along there but when he felt her hips rolling into his movements he knew he needed more. Making a split second decision he let one arm slip around her hips holding her in place once more while the other caressed up side to cup her breast still pressed against his chest, his thumb rubbing against her nipple. It got another little jerk of her hips and a whimper bled into his mouth where he was still steadily kissing her, feeling and hearing that sound made him groan back into hers before that hand moved up further. Slipping beneath her hair and catching her around the back of her neck as he finally managed to sit up, it moved her hips back just a tad but the arm around her drew her back in close immediately. Her arms went around his neck, nails immediately finding their favorite place on his upper back in the empty space between his shoulder blades and spine.

Kandomere really wanted to return the gesture, he loved criss crossing his arms over her back and just holding her close that way but the wounds wouldn’t let that happen right now. There were a laundry list of things that weren’t going to happen right now but he ignored those in favor of focusing on the sudden feeling where her hips ground into his, damp? Breaking the kiss he practically growled tucking his head into the side of her neck and nipping at the skin beneath her ear. “-I can already feel you love,-” he knew exactly what it was if he hadn’t felt it he could smell it too and it was heavenly to smell how aroused she was.

She whimpered at the comment nipping at the cord of muscle between his neck and shoulder, “-It’s been a while.-”

It hadn’t occurred to him at all that she’d avoided sex but that comment brought it racing to the front of his mind. Shifting his head back just a little he bumped her with his nose drawing her attention to him and pressed a long soft kiss to her lips, “-Same.-” He’d buried himself into his work and ignored those physical needs because well they’d done him so much good before. Shoving those thoughts away again his hand moved away from her neck down the front of her pausing briefly palm pressed flat between her breasts feeling the familiar beat there. Brushing his knuckles over her nipple that got another little sound from her he dipped his head down taking the already firm pebble into his mouth and suckling, scraping with his teeth just a little which made her squirm in his grasp.

Her hands immediately shot from his back into his hair, holding tight to the back of his head as he continued to tease before releasing it from his mouth and tipping his head the other way lavishing the same attention on the opposite one. It worked as the perfect distraction as his hand caressed down her belly fingertips slipping beneath the only little piece of material still on her body before they sunk into the soft curls between her thighs. If Kandomere had thought he was painfully hard before it was nothing compared to the feeling that hit him when his fingers slipped between her folds finding her liquid hot and soaking wet. Releasing her nipple from his mouth his head lifted and he caught her lips again with his groaning into her mouth, “-God love, I’m not going to last long.-” He wasn’t even inside her yet but he already knew it wouldn’t take long, especially with the way her hips rocked against his hand and the little whimpers and sighs he felt and heard against his lips.

Returning the kiss she whined feeling his fingers sink into her and her hips eagerly pressed down against his hand, “-Don’t care.. Please.. Please Kandomere.-” She was absolutely going to melt down and she could have cared less how desperate she sounded right then, he was the only one who would ever hear it anyway.

The begging did it, he knew she had a good hold of him already her arms were around his neck and hands still buried in his hair; he didn’t mind if it got pulled especially not by her. Both hands went down to the sides of her underwear and they were promptly shredded by his strength, the scent that his his nose made him groan heavily as he worked himself out of his sleeping pants. Screw bothering to try and take them off entirely, that took too much time and he wasn’t about to waste another second of it. His arm went back around her hips lifting her up just enough to where he could feel her over him as he lined himself up and then slowly eased her down. There weren’t words to describe the feeling as she took him in, just heat so much of it and she was so wet if he hadn’t had a good hold of her well he’d have likely been buried to the hilt in two seconds rather than the slow ease he was bringing them together. Not that he’d have survived burying inside her that fast without completely losing himself, the sounds coming from her where already testing every last ounce of his resolve.

He was likely making just as many but he couldn’t tell where his sounds ended and hers began between the two of them and the feelings they were both experiencing. It wasn’t until he felt himself fully seated inside her that he went still just letting that feeling wash over them both, trying to remember to breathe and think even if it was the very base-est of thoughts. She was still too, breathing and trying desperately to hold onto whatever control she had left well aware that if they both lost it she’d end up hurting in a very bad way. One thought finally broke through the fog that steadied his resolve and kept him from shattering apart, shifting his head he brushed his nose into her hair letting his lips brush over her ear, “-Feels like home.-” Adjusting his hands on her hips he began to guide her to moving and once she began to follow along his hands just relaxed there holding on as he rocked his hips in rhythm with her movements.

There weren’t any real words or at least none that were intelligible between them then, it was just sounds, feelings and touches. Lips moving over lips, along jaws, down necks; little bites there and down to collar bones. Hands moving caressing along sides and shoulders, nails digging in when it felt particularly delicious; it was slow and gently but there was desperation just beneath it. Both chasing that climax they wanted so badly but together as a unit rather than thinking about themselves alone. As it began to build slow became a little more eager, more frantic; but never the less as gentle as they possibly could manage.

When that heat and coil inside her started to become nearly unbearable Cecily found her lips pressed against his ear barely able to get the words out beyond a soft whisper of a whine, “-So close.-”

Her nose absently tracing along the point of his ear which caused him to shiver before one hand settled more firmly onto her hip while the other slipped down between them fingers splayed out against her lower abdomen while his thumb found her clit, rubbing it in time with their movements. “-Let go my love, I need to feel you.-” Kandomere knew it would be his undoing but it would be worth it. All it took was a few more rolls of his hip combined with the steady pressure of his thumb against her clit before she came apart in his arms; something akin to a scream and a sob of pleasure echoing in his ears before he was gone. The feel of her body tightening around him, quivering and squeezing sent him over that edge in short order and all movement between the two stopped entirely. He couldn’t speak, only just managing to breath before the strength of the orgasm faded off and he finally managed to shift his head from where it had come to rest against her shoulder.

He moved first lifting a hand and cupping the back of her head, using his fingers in his hair to get any leverage there at all since she felt pretty much boneless in his arms. Once he had her to where he could at least see her face his other hand came up as well, brushing her dark hair off her cheeks where sweat had stuck it into place only to find it wasn’t just sweat but tears too. For a split second he worried they’d made a terrible mistake and she was in pain but as soon as her lashes lifted and he met her gaze he realized that wasn’t the case at all. They were tears of relief, of joy, of everything that they’d both just felt and he pressed his forehead against her breathing her in. “I love you so much… and I will eternally grateful for giving me this second chance.” Kissing her softly he laid back, not really caring about the fact that he was soft inside her; he had no intentions of moving for a while. Cecily didn’t seem to mind either returning the kiss before she managed to make herself comfortable against his chest, laying her ear right over his heart.

“I love you too, just hope I can live up to deserving you somehow.”  

Brushing his fingers through her hair he chuckled, shifting his head to press a kiss to her forehead before forcing her head to lift up to where he could see her, “You already have…” Seeing her smile at that made him relax more and he sighed closing his eyes, “…mi amor?” He could feel her head shift and her chin rest against his chest before she made alittle ‘hmm’ sound. “How much vacation do you have?”

“Umm I think maybe a week. Why?”

His hand shifted coming up to brush his fingertips along her cheek before he finally opened his eyes again, adjusting his head on the pillow to see her better. “I think a trip to the house in Cabo is in order after you are back to full health anyway.” Seeing her eyes widen at that made Kandomere chuckled softly before she immediately looked suspicious.

“Why?”

There was no help for the smirk that crept to his lips before he drew her up some and finally off of him but still had her laying flush to his chest. “Because these walls are not sound proofed and I would prefer not to scar my neighbors once I no longer have to be gentle.” As he spoke he watched the realization come to her and slowly she grinned before she began to giggle. Pressing a kiss to her lips he settled her in next to his side and laid his head on hers, “We’ve got a lot of time to make up for and a lot of ideas to explore.”


	15. Sound of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 here we go. 
> 
> Warning: Have tissues, seriously. This is not a joke. No one read this warning on Tumblr and there were a lot of tears. And some language of course. 
> 
> Song Title: Disturbed - Sound of Silence

Cecily had never in her life thought she would dread going to work each day but she did, every single day since she’d come back and there was no help for it. Things had  been so good, too good; she forgot the golden rule. If things were too good, something was bound to go horribly wrong and oh had it. Kandomere had been avoiding even catching sight of her since that night and she absently kicked her desk in frustration. She wanted to blame the source of the whole thing; her mother. But even Cecily couldn’t do that, it was as much her own fault as her Mother’s. It had all started so chaotically it, was there any other way that situation could have ended?

_Something woke her up, Kandomere had woken her earlier letting her know he had to go into work for something and kissed her goodbye then sleep had taken her again. The sound came and she peeked her eyes open, it was her phone. Reaching over to the nightstand she grabbed for it quickly hitting the accept call button._

> _“-Cecily Anna-maria Delgado, where on earth are you?!?! I’ve been standing outside your apartment for two hours!-”_
> 
> _Snapping awake instantly she choked, “-Mama! Why are you at my apartment? What are you doing in LA?-”_
> 
> _“-I heard my daughter had another major surgery and didn’t bother to tell me so I rushed here as quick as I could to help her recover yet you are not here! I’ve called your work, your doctors; no one seemed to know where you were until I called Sherri.-”_
> 
> _Sitting up she glanced at her phone, 4 missed calls from Sherri and a text message glaring from the screen: **SOS!! Your mom is in town and she is pissed, get home now!**_
> 
> _She’d quickly packed up her things and headed back to her apartment leaving a hastily scrawled note for Kandomere not wanting to worry him. All the while being verbally berated by her mother on the phone until she finally had to hang up to get on her bike._

##  _Hey had to run home. I got the okay from your Mom to use my bike. I’ll call you once I get this handled. I love you.  
_ _-Cece_

God if she’d known that was really the last time she was going to talk to him, really say anything to him besides what had been said at her apartment… Cecily wasn’t sure what she would have said but it would have been a sight more poetic than that.

> _She’d gotten back to her apartment in record breaking time and thus began the night that had now utterly destroyed her happy perfect world. It wasn’t that her mother was awful, hardly; she was just well her mother and as such felt that no one could take better care of her daughter than she could. It was a whole afternoon of trying to apologize, being yelled at for worrying her mother and more apologizing. Her poor nice neighbor had knocked once wondering if perhaps Cece required help and she’d had to assure her that no everything was fine, it was just how they communicated._
> 
> _God forbid she even attempted to pick up her phone to check it so she’d just tossed it into her bedroom with her bag and went back to trying to explain things, not that Mariana wanted to hear any of it. It was evening already and even while she was cooking something that smelled mouth watering while Cecily changed into her comfortable clothes, she was still yelling. It had to have been when she’d stuck her head under the sink to wet her hair when the knock came to the door. The next thing she knew Cecily heard a door slam and her mother cursing and yelling about the damn elf knocking on her daughters door. “Oh no,” rushing from the bathroom she’d not even bothered to wrap her hair up in a towel which started another round from her mother which bled into Mariana immediately demanding to know why there was an elf knocking on her door. “-Oh my god, mama. I work with him! He’s a coworker!-” That didn’t go over any better, if Cecily had hated Elves Mariana hated them worse so far as she was concerned they had ruined her daughters dreams and she would never forgive them._
> 
> _Stepping out she blinked noticing he was already almost back to his car, “Kandomere? I left you a note, I told you I’d call.” He stopped  and turned just slightly, the expression on his face knocked the wind out of her and she held onto the railing. He looked, he looked like his heart had been ripped out before she could say anything else he slowly shook his head a lock of that steel blue hair hanging, veiling one side of his face. “You have someone to take care of you now, you don’t need a coworker to do it.” Her hand instantly shot to cover her mouth, fuck… that damn elvish hearing! Of course he’d heard what she’d said to her mother it wasn’t as if she’d whispered it or something. He was moving again towards the driver side door, “Kandomere… wait..” He’d stopped only briefly to look at her and the hurt in his expression made her chest ache before he climbed into the car and drove away._

Rubbing her hand with her forehead she swallowed the knot in her throat back down, she couldn’t keep doing this. Everyone noticed something was wrong, even Montehugh had come to see her and ask what had happened she hadn’t been able to tell him. How could she tell him she’d broken his heart with careless words? Well to be fair they weren’t careless but he didn’t understand, Mariana had no idea about any of it because Cecily had chosen to keep her in the dark until she was sure they were back together. Pushing from her desk she gave one of her coworkers a wave and they all already knew well what that meant, she was done for the day. Clocking out she grabbed her backpack and helmet, heading straight for the garage where her bike was parked. Slipping the bag over her shoulders she threw on her helmet and started up the bike just a familiar black car pulled into the garage.

She could have stopped and tried to talk to him again but what use would it do, he’d made it perfectly clear he was not interested in anything she had to say no matter how many times now she’d tried. Instead she did the only thing she could, hit the throttle and speed out of there as fast as she possibly good, blowing by him just as he exited the car and out into the evening. Cecily didn’t go home though she went home to shower and sleep only, the silence just made everything come back.

> _She’d shut the door and just slowly slid down it, drawing her knees up to her chest and hands covering her face. Mariana was still yelling but it was muted by something else and she realized almost instantly it was her heart pounding in her ears. Another panic attack now? Why not? No, Cecily refused she was not going to crumple, not this time. Forcing herself to her feet she did the only thing that she could immediately think of, she screamed as she shoved a whole shelf of little nick knacks she’d brought from home to the floor. They all shattered and broke everywhere which felt better and suddenly there was silence except for something else, sobs. Her own she knew by the way she was breathing or trying to breath._
> 
> _Mariana had stopped  moving at all before she slowly began making her way over to her, “-Baby? What’s wrong? Did that little pointed eared bastard…-”_
> 
> _“-Stop it Mama! Just stop it!- She’d slammed herself back against the door and it had hurt like hell it had hurt but it was better than how she’d felt right then. It drew a startled gasp from her mother before she rushed to her as Cecily sunk to the floor a blubbering mess._
> 
> _“-Cece…-”_
> 
> _“-That… that was Ken, Mama.-” She barely got out between sobs trying to curl into herself as much as possible but Mariana was next to her side, wrapping her arms around her shoulders clutching her tightly._
> 
> _“-Ken… Cecily, Ken was human, that elf…-”_
> 
> _“-It was magic! An illusion Mama, he is Ken! And I… I just ruined everything!-”_

Sitting out on the rocks she stared out at the water, it was the only place she managed to find any peace. If there was such a thing anymore. There had been a very lengthy explanation that followed before her mother had just wrapped her up in her arms and helped get her into bed. They’d had to re-bandage her back, thankfully at least being a former nurse Mariana knew how to do that much. She’d popped a surface stitch or two but her mother had said it wouldn’t hurt things much. Picking up the bottle she’d grabbed from the little store down the road she took another swig as the end of that conversation came to mind.

> _Mariana had carefully tucked her into bed before gently smoothing her hand over the top of her head like she had when Cecily was little and couldn’t sleep. “-Does he know about the miscarriage?-”_
> 
> _Just that word brought another round of sobbing before she shook her head lightly, “-I couldn’t tell him, he was already shouldering so much blame for what happened to me. I didn’t want to hurt him anymore.-”_

She snorted absently, so much for that. Cecily wouldn’t even have to worry about that anymore, he wouldn’t even speak to her now. Glancing out at the moon shining above the ocean she chuckled humorlessly, “Always a bright side right?” Taking another swig of the bottle she sat there numbly staring off into the distance.

“So this is what you do with all my hard work?”

Her head snapped back over her shoulder and she blinked a few times before she turned her gaze back to the water. Counting to five slowly in her head she finally turned only to find the owner sitting perched on the rocks next to her. “Kaylessa…” The absolute last person she expected to find her out here licking her wounds and of course that begged another question. Giving her a quizzical look she didn’t even get the words out of her mouth before the woman smiled.

“GPS on your phone, what you think my son is the only one with friends in high places?”

Groaning at the mention of Kandomere she went to take another swig only for the bottle to be snatched from her hand. “Hey!” Turning her attention fully towards the woman Cecily was sort of stunned silent when she took a swig of the bottle herself, before making a face and handing it back.

“Surely you can afford something better to crawl into than that hogwash?”

Taking another swig she shook her head, “Not really. It’s gross and it cheap, so it suits the mood.” Turning her attention back to the water again she just sat there quietly for a few moments before she felt a hand lift to brush over her hair, “What do you want Kaylessa? I’m really not good company right now.”

“Neither is my son, whom I can’t seem to get out of my house. Something about needing to air out his house.”

Cecily couldn’t help sniffling at that, dammit she really didn’t want to cry but hearing that just cemented that she had really hurt him. Instead she chose to take another swig but the bottle was snatched from her hand again only this time Kaylessa didn’t take a sip herself but rather held it away from her.

“-Talk to me baby, you are both utterly miserable but I can’t get him to tell me why. I can’t even mention your name without him completely shutting down on me.-”

Taking a deep breath Cecily told her everything in between little fits of tears, she refused to out right break down and sob again. To her credit Kaylessa listened only asking for clarification when it was obviously needed until she finally gave a heavy sigh.

“-Hot blooded, hot headed boy…it’s amazing it can turn to ice so fast over something so simple. He got it from his father I assure you.-”

Cecily would have laughed if she could have, but for once even if was meant to be amusing she couldn’t and that made Kaylessa sigh even heavier before she wrapped an arm around her shoulders tugging her closer.

“-I will try to talk to him, at least get him to hear you out. It is all I can do, Cecily. But please stop this, torturing yourself won’t make it better.-”

Thankfully at least she’d give her bottle back and Cecily had merely waved as she left. She had no intentions of going home, not until sunrise at least. She’d shower, crawl into bed for a couple of hours and try to go to work again. It wouldn’t work, she knew but she would keep trying until it killed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was pissed and rightfully so, all he’d wanted to do was wallow in his misery but then his mother had come home and essentially thrown him out on his ass almost literally. Kandomere had really wanted to be angry with her until she finally said something that effectively snapped him out of his funk.

_“The woman you love is spending her nights sitting on a rocky beach in the dark, drinking herself into liver failure all because you cannot swallow your pride enough to hear her out! You will do that before I even think about letting you back into my house.”_

When he’d been suitably silenced by her words Kaylessa had told him exactly where Cecily was and he’d frowned. It wasn’t terribly far from her apartment but far enough she would have had to take her bike, was she operating it while she was drunk too? And drunk at all? Not in all the time he’d ever known her had he ever seen Cecily drunk, it just wasn’t her. Pulling up to the spot he immediately spotted the bike sitting there and that frown deepened, was she truly being so reckless?

Making his way to the rocky outcropping he spotted her immediately, bottle in hand just staring out at the water. She’d always loved the beach, they’d had a lot of good times there in Miami. Making his way down the closer he got the easier he could smell her and the scent made his chest tighten. He never in his life thought he could say he knew what heartbreak smelled like but that was the smell coming from her beneath the alcohol trying to metabolize out of her body. It was almost enough to weaken his knees a heady mix of sorrow, pain and loneliness that just seemed never ending. Her cheeks were damp he could see now and he honestly couldn’t tell if her eyes were bloodshot from the alcohol, tears or a lack of sleep in general.

Kandomere had heard she wasn’t doing well being back at work, Captain Perez had even asked him if he knew what was wrong. He’d of course refused to say anything just claiming not to have known, she’d looked at him like she knew he was lying but she hadn’t dared called him out on it. When he finally came to where he knew he was in her peripheral vision he saw her gaze shift every so slightly before she shook her head absently leaning her head against her hand.

“That time already,” she finished off the last of the bottle and chucked it as hard as she could out towards the water, which would have been an impressive distance if the tide didn’t roll it back in onto the shore.

He made his way over sitting down on a rock nearby her and wanted to ask her what she meant but before he could even utter a word she just began to talk.

“I wish you’d have just stopped, just talked to me before running off like that. I could have explained and none of this would have happened.” She drew in a deep breath and her whole body shuddered at it before she continued, “You thought I hated elves? Mama hated them before that happened in Miami, she didn’t like how they looked down on us; after what happened with me her hatred went nuclear.” Her hands came up cradling her head between them like she’d done so many nights now, “I hadn’t told her… anything. I was waiting until we were official, ya know? I didn’t want to get her hopes up, she’d liked you as Ken and I hoped once she knew she could look past that.”

He blinked a few times as she spoke, he knew her mother hated elves. Mariana hadn’t made that a secret at all to him as Ken, he hadn’t taken it personally though because for once appearing human all the time he’d grown to understand the disdain. It wasn’t fun being looked down upon all the time it breed anger so easily. When she explained that Mariana had been kept in the dark about their relationship, the wheels in his head started to turn. Watching her he noticed she’d lost weight, not that she really needed to lose anything but she looked unwell; gaunt and pale especially so with her olive complexion.

“It’s why I left you that note, saying I would call you. I knew I had to tell her, explain it to her before I told you to come by.” Snorting absently she was only just barely holding it together but she would be damned if she fell apart this time trying to explain herself. “But you know how she gets she just would not give me a moments peace to even call and let you know what was going on. Then there you were knocking on the door,” forcing herself to breathe slowly when her head started to spin she sighed, “I had to say something to shut her up and I couldn’t very well say ‘oh Mama this is my boyfriend? Lover? Man I love more than anything?’ she would have lost it.”

The note he remembered walking into an empty house and finding that, it had made him smile at first but the more time stretched and he hadn’t heard from her the more he’d worried. That of course was what lead to him driving over to her apartment, when she got to the last part his expression softened. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, make him feel like she was ashamed of him; she’d been trying to prepare her mother for it all. And he’d… he’d jumped to the worst possible conclusion and let his emotions get away from him in the blink of an eye. He realized suddenly she was still talking but it was starting to become more tearful gibberish than full sentences.

“And then… saw the look on your face… and you said… I knew…didn’t want her to say…she couldn’t take back… ”

She was crumbling he realized and he was up in a heartbeat, sitting next to her with the next and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. “Oh mi amor,” he squeezed her tight as she sobbed trying for all the world to curl into herself but he refused to let her. Bringing up a hand he cradled her cheek in it and forced her to look at him, “Cece..” It took a moment or two before it seemed she heard him and she blinked exhaustedly at him before a sort of amazed expression came to her eyes.

“You’re real…”

The words confused him for just a moment before he recalled what she’d said when she’d first spotted him and it clicked. How many nights had she sat out here, explaining herself and apologizing to a figment of her drunken imagination? He smiled softly and nodded, realizing his own cheeks were wet as well in that moment. Kandomere had no idea when he’d started to cry but obviously he had. “Yes, I’m here mi paloma.” She started to stutter out another apology but he shook his head absently and leaned in kissing her silent. Everything seemed to go still for that moment before it broke and he pressed his forehead to hers, “-We’re both sorry my love, I thought… I thought you were ashamed of me and it hurt that I had been so proud to introduce to my own mother but you weren’t as proud to do the same.-”

She was dreaming she had to have been that was the only explanation before he leaned in and kissed her. That wasn’t a dream he’d never done that, heck he’d never touched her before. He’d just sat there looking hurt and angry with her until she’d cried herself so hard she could no longer see him. When the kiss broke she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid it wouldn’t be real that he would disappear but then he began to speak and slowly her lashes lifted; the sniffles and tears begin to wane. “-No!-” It had come out a lot louder and more forceful than she’d intended and she at least looked sheepish for an instance, “-Why would I be ashamed of you? I’m like the luckiest woman on this planet; I had you, I lost you and then by some miracle you were back in my life and you still wanted me. I might speak without thinking sometimes but even I’m not that dumb.-”

He smiled a little taken aback by her response before he brushed her hair back from her face seeing she was starting to calm down. “-We forgive each other then?-” When she nodded enthusiastically and then instantly groaned grabbing at her head he drew her in, holding her against his chest and sighing before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “-We need to get you home and rested, Captain Perez might skin me alive if you aren’t back to 100% soon.-” Moving to his feet he helped up her, watching as she wobbled on her feet and lead her back up to the parking area. “There is no way you can ride in this condition Cecily what do you suppose…”

The comment died because she’d stopped and just patted his chest to draw his attention to the parking area where there was now a tow truck picking up her bike. It wasn’t a tow away zone so there should have been no need for it. She didn’t seem the least bit panicked about it and he raised a brow before she giggled softly, “Only one other person knew I was here.”

Kandomere blinked and shook his head, “Mother. Of course.” Taking her to the car he got her settled in before going and giving directions to the driver as to where to take the bike. Within twenty minutes they were at her apartment, her bike safely in it’s spot with his car parked behind it and he was helping her inside. Pausing once he closed the door he noticed the shelf which had once held all sorts of little breakables completely empty and he glanced at her.

“I might have gone a little hulk smash that night and my nick knacks were the closest target.” She gave him a sheepish little grin before that familiar pound started in her head and she shut her eyes.

He’d immediately ushered her into a shower and left clean pajamas for her while he picked up. Fixing her some water he’d been right there waiting when she got out, handed her two pills and the water leading her towards her bed. “Take those and drink that, I’ll call Captain Perez and let her know you need the day but you’ll be back at work tomorrow.”  She caught him off guard when her arms went around his neck and she pulled him down into a kiss, she’d brushed her teeth but he could still taste the alcohol though not as strongly and her scent was slowly starting to smell like her again.

When it broke she smiled sweetly at him, “I’ll never know what I did to deserve you but I’ll be grateful for it every day.” Taking the cup and the pills she took them before draining the glass and wandering off to her bed, he followed making sure she was tucked in and stealing another kiss. Promising he’d be in there shortly, he wanted to finish cleaning up first. The place was a wreck which wasn’t like her either but given her state of mind he could imagine she didn’t care much how her living quarters looked.

“Kandomere?”

Pausing in his straightening up he could see she was nearly asleep, “Yes love?”

“Te amo.”

He smiled watching as she drifted off, “Yo tambien te quiero mi amor.” Focusing back on his task he continued until he discovered a box that he assumed were the remnant of her nick nack shelf. Some were obviously little keepsakes that wouldn’t be easily replace and he felt a little bad she’d destroyed them in her fit of anguish but then he picked up one that made everything stop. He recognized what it was, a little memorial statuette that many often kept in their homes engraved in memory of a lost loved one. The engraving was missing and just when he was about to toss it back in he spotted the other piece and it called to him, the statue alone was unique. A little cherub with wings and a halo, picking up the other piece he carefully set them together.

 ** _Mi amado bebé, llamado a Dios._**   _(My beloved baby, called back to God)_

There was a date beneath it and he sucked in his breath. His mind instantly shot back and raced before his gaze moved back to her sleeping form in the bed. That date… it would have meant, he felt his heart lurch in his chest and everything snapped into crystal clear focus. Carefully setting the pieces down he stepped back, placing a hand over his heart; suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. He knew, he knew why he’d felt her heart stop and his gaze moved back to her before his feet followed. Stripping down to just his shirt and slacks he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

She shifted in her slumber rolling over instinctively and tucking her head beneath his chin and pressing it against his chest. Closing his eyes he squeezed her tightly for a moment before he sighed, Cece had a bigger secret still but this one he knew and it broke his heart not because of just what she’d lost but that even still she’d kept it to herself. How could he possibly ever make this right?


	16. My House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are Chapter 16! Thank you all for being patient. Chapter 17 should be ready by next week.  
> Warnings: Drama, Angst  
> Anything written like -this- is Spanish.
> 
> Song Title: Flo Rida - My House

It was odd, things were back to normal or at least a new normal. Cecily was back to work, fully cleared and healthy for the first time in years. Sure she wasn’t back on the force like she wanted to be but she wasn’t in pain so it was a step in the right direction. Life was good, despite the rumors running around about her and Kandomere; they hadn’t confirmed or denied anything choosing instead just to let them all talk. It wasn’t anyone’s business what their relationship status was. Still it didn’t help matters when he was lurking around her desk and the parking garage doors after her shift was supposed to be over with and finally one of her coworkers had taken pity on him. 

“She’s in the gym.”

“What is she doing in there?”

“Last I heard? Putting Simmons on his ass numerous times.” 

That was really all he’d needed before he was hustling towards the gym only to walk in to spot Cecily in the middle of the mat with a prone Simmons on the ground in front of her, still locked in an arm bar. She was drenched in sweat and panting so she’d obviously been at it a while, making him shake his head. There was a crowd of course including Daryl and Nick who wandered over when they spotted him. Giving a nod in greeting the three watched as Simmons climbed to his feet shaking himself out before he turned to face her once more earning a smirk from Cecily. “How long has she been at it?” His gaze shifted to the two before going back to the mat. 

“About 45 minutes now, he got close once but she got his legs out of from under him.” 

Nick chuckled, “Never knew Cecily had it in her.” 

Kandomere did though and he shook his head, “She did a lot of fight training in Miami before. Should have figured she’d jump right back into it once she was fully healed up.” It still didn’t lessen the tension watching her go another round with Simmons brought to his gut though. She’d just been fully cleared a few days before and here she was putting herself through the physical wringer, it made him want to snap. It wasn’t as if anything had changed there either, he’d been just as tense watching her before even if she’d handled herself easily. Most didn’t expect the little woman to be able to fight but as she’d explained growing up in Miami with mostly male cousins, she’d had to learn to scrap to survive. 

The crowd started to thin out after she managed to put Simmons down again and he finally gave up. At least he was a good sport about it and the two shook hands before he walked off and Cecily wandered over to where her towel and water bottle were. Taking a long drink she set it down before wiping her face and wrapping the towel around her neck. 

“Nicely done little, Momma.” 

Turning she grinned at Daryl giving Nick a nod when he stepped up too, “It’s nice to be able to do it again without feeling like I’m dying for a week.” The two chit chatted with her for a few moments more before they headed off to clock in for the evening and she spotted a familiar figure nearby. Packing up her duffle bag she slung it over her shoulder before she started towards him. “You’re brooding again.” Cecily knew when he wasn’t happy about something and he’d never been terribly happy about watching her spar, he’d expressed as much in Miami on numerous occasions but she’d managed to convince him of the necessary nature of it. She could see it in the tension of his shoulders and the blank expression on his face when he finally faced her. 

“Less than a week and here you are already back at it.” 

Rolling her eyes she walked past him and pushed open the double doors, “Yes because I am actually healthy enough to be able to do something I once enjoyed again. My apologies for upsetting your delicate sensibilities.” She could hear his steps following her as she headed back to her area stowing her duffle bag and grabbing her backpack and helmet before she slipped out the doors to the garage. 

“Thought we were going to dinner?”

Her bike was parked next to his car and she sighed slipping the backpack over her shoulders, “We are but if your going to give me grief over my form of exercise I really don’t think it’s a good idea to be in a small confined space for any length of time.” She heard him sigh before she felt him move up close behind her, a hand coming to rest on her hip. Taking a moment just to breath she sighed heavily before he pressed his nose into the hair near her ear. 

“Are we fighting, Cece?”

Shifting her head slightly she shrugged, “I was fighting earlier, not trying to fight anymore right now.” 

“Neither am I. You just… scare me sometimes. I know you can handle yourself but it won’t ever change my reaction to it, especially considering the last month or so.” 

Sighing heavily she bowed her head and counted slowly, Cece didn’t want to fight with him; they’d done that enough. Shifting her weight and her head slightly so she could see him she let out the last breath, “Sorry. I know it worries you but I’ve been unable to do a lot of the things I enjoy for so long now, it’s nice to be able to do it again.” Leaning her head into his some she forced a little smile, “Follow me back to my apartment so I can shower and leave my bike there?” That at least got a nod and a smile, with a quick passing kiss given to the side of her head before he moved to his car. It had become sort of their normal either he’d come back to her apartment and they’d leave from there or she’d just go to his house; where at least half her wardrobe already resided at his insistence. Not that is bothered her she spent enough time there lately that having clothes there sort of came with the territory. 

The ride to her to apartment was relaxing and by the time she pulled in the little disagreement was mostly forgotten. The sound of his car pulling in behind her as she headed up the stairs towards the door didn’t cause her to pause though, unlocking it she stepped in just letting the door rest open knowing he’d be there in a few minutes. Dropping her bag and helmet she started for the bedroom to grab her clothes, the sound of the door closing a few moments later brought her head to lift catching sight of him as he leaned in the doorway. There was a look on his face again and she sighed resting her hands on her hips, “Alright out with it you still look broody.” One second he was leaning in the doorway the next she was pinned against the wall with a little squeal slipping at the sudden action before his mouth crashed down against hers.

The second Cece could manage to breath when it broke, it only came out as a squeak when his mouth moved, teeth ghosting against her jaw line before a full bite came to her throat. Her hands instinctively gripped the collar of his suit jacket and she squirmed, “Kandomere…” Swallowing hard when he repeated the action a little further down closer to dip between her neck and shoulder Cecily felt her brain hiccup for an instant. Shaking her head absently she sighed, “Plans… we have plans and I need a shower… I’m all sweaty.” 

“I know. You smell delicious.” 

Rolling her eyes was just the distraction she needed before her brain snapped to focus, “Ahh so now it makes sense getting jumped after every workout.” He complained about her working out but then once they got to somewhere private she’d been effectively given a whole other work out. Shaking her head she lifted a hand brushing the hair back from his shoulder, “I’d take it as a compliment except it isn’t just my sweat, it’s Simmons too so…” She’d hoped that would distract him but he was set on a mission as his sharp teeth nipped at her collar bone  causing her to gasp and squirm. “Okay okay, at least let’s move this to the shower so I can get clean at the same time.” If she couldn’t dissuade him the least she could do was kill two birds with one stone, thankfully Kandomere seemed to have no complaints about that as he picked her up and carried her straight into the bathroom. 

It took longer for him to strip down than her so Cecily used those few spar moments to grab her phone out of her pocket and shoot off a quick text message. Dropping the phone on the pile of her clothes she hustled into the bathroom while he continued to strip down and got the water going, at least she could hope to get a little clean before he got in there. Cecily had only just gotten her scrubby soaped up when it was snatched from her hands and she found herself pressed back against the shower wall, “Kandomere…” it was all she was able to get out before his mouth fastened to hers. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair before she became aware of the scrubby against the skin of her hip and up her ribs. Well at least she was getting clean for all the good it did especially once his knee pushed between her thighs, splitting them apart and his other arm curled around her waist lifting her up.

The scrubby was forgotten on the floor of the shower but she felt his free hand reach out away from them for a moment before it returned slick and cool, so he was planning to use his hands to wash her; well that wasn’t so bad. That train of thought only lasted a few moments though before his hand cupped her breast and her head lulled back against the shower wall. How he could manage to hold her up with one leg pressed between her thighs and still keep her steady while teasing her was beyond Cecily but she couldn’t complain. When her lashes finally managed to lift the look in those silver blue eyes left her whining softly, they were most certainly going to be late.

* * *

 

Half an hour later than she’d planned they pulled up to the familiar house and she climbed out of passenger side of the car, pushing the door shut before she glanced over at him as he got out. The look on his face was worth being late, she’d said they had plans she never said what as she made her way towards the fence gate pushing it open and motioning for him to come on.  He looked totally out of place despite her insistence he could dress it down some but it was too late now. The music coming from the back yard made her bounce as she walked before she rounded the corner. 

“Ahh there they are! Little late aren’t you Little Momma?”

Pointing behind her she chuckled, “Not my fault.” The table was set and food laid out, thankfully they were just starting to make plates it seemed. Nick, Sherri, Daryl and Sophia were seated with two other seats waiting. Of course no sooner did Sophia set sights on Kandomere she was out of her seat and rushing over, Cecily got a brief hug first before she moved on to him giving a big smile when he hugged her as well. Sherri hopped up doing the same which Cece was sure would be awkward for Kandomere but he took it with grace before the men just gave a nod towards him. 

“Well sit down, foods done we were just about to start.” 

Taking her seat she wasn’t the least bit surprised that Sherri had put Sophia on Kandomere’s opposite side, she was going to be grinning the rest of the night Cece was sure. There wasn’t really a prayer just everyone went to fixing their plates, eating, and talking. Sophia of course just giggled between listening to the adults and staring at Kandomere. It took a little while longer than she’d expected before Kandomere seemed to finally relax and just go with the flow of things. That was nice to see him finally joking and smiling so openly, by the end of the meal the suit coat was gone and his sleeves were rolled up, Sophia settled into his lap happily as Kandomere, Nick and Daryl traded stories about their most amusing arrests. 

When they’d gone to move onto more guy talk, Cecily had wisely taken Sophia with her to the kitchen. Helping her settle onto the island counter as she went about helping Sherri with the clean up. 

“You don’t have to help..”

“¡mierda!”

Sophia giggled, “That’s not nice Cece.” Making Cecily do a double take at her before she grinned, “I’m taking Spanish at school now.”

Cece glanced at Sherri who at least had the good sense to look guilty, “Oh did I forget to mention that? Whoops.” 

Smacking her arm with a dish rag she sighed, “Uh huh and just whose teaching you the bad words then cause I know they don’t teach those in school?” Giving Sophia a look, she instantly shoved a cookie in her mouth and shrugged, “That’s what I thought.” 

A car honked outside and Sherri glanced up, “Oh that’s your grandma! Go grab your overnight bag.” Drying her hands off she stepped away, “Give me a minute.” 

Nodding absently Cece took her place at the sink, starting in on the dishes; it didn’t bother her to help out. They’d fed them all after all; helping with the clean up was the least she could do. Watching Sherri outside with her mother-in-law as they loaded Sophia into the car she didn’t even notice the door open behind her. 

“So you wash dishes here too?”

The question came before a familiar figure stepped up behind her pinning her against the sink and she chuckled, “Of course. Their family and they fed me, least I can do is help with the clean up.” Shifting her head some so she could look at him she flashed a smile, “I’d do more dishes at your house if you’d let me.” She continued washing trying her level best to ignore him pressed tight up against her before she felt a hand brush the hair off her shoulder. 

“-I am content just having you at my house.-” 

She chuckled softly before she felt him nuzzle against her throat, “-Well it is a very nice house with excellent company.-” Cece felt his fingers slip beneath the hem of her shift, smoothing against the skin of her stomach before a voice broke the moment. 

“Hey! No feeling her up in my kitchen.” 

Kandomere wisely dropped his hand before pressing a quick kiss to her throat, “Sorry Sherri, I was supposed to be getting beers.”  Moving away he was beaten to the fridge by Sherri who handed him three. “Thank you,” giving her a little bow he headed back towards the door. 

“Tell Nick that’s it for tonight, same goes for you. I don’t condone drinking and driving but I know you two have stronger tolerances than we do.”

Cece saw him pause and look surprised before he smiled and headed out. Turning her attention back to the dishes she could feel Sherri’s eyes on her. “What?”

“You’re never late.”

There was absolutely no help for the shit eating grin that split her face at the comment, “Like I said not my fault.” No it certainly wasn’t but Cecliy wasn’t going to complain, things were good not perfect but that wouldn’t have been real. 

“Uh huh, Daryl said you were wiping the floor with one of the officers… so he likes watching you kick ass?”

Giggling some she finished up the last of the dishes, drying her hands with the hand towel before she leaned against the counter. “Apparently though he did complain about my timing.” The affirmative noise that came from her friend had her throwing the hand towel at her, “Traitor you’re supposed to be on my side.” 

Sherri caught the towel with a laugh, “Sorry babe, I’m a nurse as much as your friend. You haven’t been fully cleared that long but I get it, you’ve had it rough and were finally able to let some of that out.” Laying the towel on the counter she motioned towards the door, “Come on let’s go rejoin the guys. Fixed you two some plates to take home, put them in the fridge so don’t forget.” 

Making their way back outside Cece wasn’t the least bit surprised to find them all cracking jokes and telling stories like old friends. When she went to resume her seat however she found herself dragged into his lap instead drawing a chuckle from Ward. Pointing a finger at him she pursed her lips, “Watch it Ward… I’m healthy again I can wipe the floor with you next.” 

Daryl held up his hands in an innocent motion before Nick chuckled, “That was impressive today. I don’t think Simmons will be quite so mouthy.”

“Till next week at least,” Ward added before the two clinked beers. 

Sherri willingly settled into Daryl’s lap and shook her head, “Well that’s what he gets for talking shit to our girl.” 

Cece winced at that before the inevitable happened and she felt Kandomere’s gaze level her way. Shifting her weight in his lap absently she wrapped an arm around his neck. Wisely she took a long sip of her drink before she caught Daryl’s eyebrow raising. 

“Oh, oh… so you didn’t tell him why Simmons was getting his ass handed to him on the mat yet?”

“No she hasn’t told me…. Cecily?”

Nick snorted shaking his head, “This should be good.” 

Rolling her eyes at the other two she sighed giving Kandomere a side eye, “He was running his mouth about me.. well … us. Short version was I didn’t have what it took to be a cop anymore but that obviously hadn’t stopped me from sleeping my way into the Feds good graces.” A pin could have dropped when she finished that sentence and she unconsciously began using the fingers of her hand around his neck to brush through his hair. She took a sip of her drink, “I asked him if would care to back up that first claim and join me on the mat.” Shrugging her shoulders absently she smiled slightly, “The rest as they say is history.” 

“A well deserved stomping and Cecily handled it.” Sherri spoke up holding up her beer towards her before taking a sip once Nick and Daryl did the same. “Maybe next time he’ll think before he opens his mouth.” 

Daryl snorted and chuckled, “We can hope so but it’s Simmons so I doubt it, he just won’t talk shit to Cece anymore.” 

The conversation went in a more enjoyable direction after that, mostly discussing Daryl and Sherri’s house hunting and trying to sell their current place. By the time they said good night though Cecily knew that particular subject wasn’t forgotten if the way Kandomere drove was any indication, especially when he went straight to his house without even asking her first if she wanted to stay there tonight. Climbing out of the car once they arrived she followed him inside, it was another long quiet car ride but he had at least held her hand through most of it. “Okay, let me have it..”

Cecily knew he was just dying to lose it, especially after hearing what had sparked her to put Simmons down numerous times that day. Dropping her bag and removing her shoes she was surprised when he didn’t respond immediately rather he headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. Wandering over before she could even sit down he dragged her into his lap and she settled herself with a leg on either side of his thighs. 

“So you repeatedly embarrassed him because of us?”

She tried to look innocent for about half a second before she smirked, “Well yeah. He was spewing pure bullshit. Yeah I know I’m not a cop anymore on paper but it doesn’t make me any less of one…” Wrapping her arms around his neck as he relaxed back into the couch she carded her fingers through his hair, “As for sleeping my way into the Feds good graces I’m pretty sure that was the other way around so none of what he said was true. But he needed to learn that he needs to keep my name out of his mouth.”

It was that bit of her comment that broke him and he smiled wide, “I think that was mutual.” Wrapping his arms around her he pressed his forehead to hers and sighed heavily, “I’ve kept quiet about us because I didn’t want our relationship to bring you problems at work, suppose that’s failed spectacularly.” 

She giggled some pressing a kiss to his nose, “Oh that was a fail before we even slept together.” When his brow lifted she laughed even more, “Well I mean you weren’t the first guy or girl for that matter to try and get my attention… everyone else got politely ignored or turned down outright. So it was kind of obvious to everyone I work with something was going on when I was spending so much time with you.” 

“Ahh so you just let me think we were keeping it secret huh?”

“I did no such thing, it’s none of their business what we do when we aren’t on the clock.” Sitting up a bit she smoothed her hands over his chest, “We tell who we want too no more no less.” Cece felt his hands slip beneath the back of her shirt again, smoothing against the skin of her back. 

“And if I felt like telling the world?”

Cecily blinked a bit before she smiled brushing the tip of her nose against his, “Well I’d hope you’d come up with a subtle way of doing it. I’m not a fan of being embarrassed in public you know.” Not that telling others of their relationship would embarrass her but she didn’t need something big and over the top to tell everyone. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips before she was picked up and he headed upstairs. “Bed time?” 

The smirk on his face should have been her first clue but he chuckled, “Not quite yet. I’m fairly sure I owe you for defending my honor.” 

Her bottom lip immediately slipped between her teeth and she giggled softly, “Oh well thank away then.”


	17. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry for the delay. Injury, death of a pet, unexpected company and a few other things got in the way... you know life. But here it is Chapter 17. I hope you all enjoy, there's a few more surprises in store for you. No real warnings necessary with this one, probably one of the shortest chapters I've done since the first one but necessary. 
> 
> Song Title: Lorde - Team

A week later, another day at work and their conversation was long forgotten. He hadn’t been able to join her for lunch so she’d gone out with a few coworkers. Upon returning the others were a mess of giggles before she managed to see why. A beautiful bouquet of roses on her desk, “Delivery guy get lost?” The question was met by another round of giggles from the females while the guys just did their level best to bite back smiles.

“No, the card says they are for you.”

Blinking owlishly she wandered over and pulled out the card, yup her name was on them. Opening the little envelope she read the card well aware she had a small crowd of her female coworkers around her.

_You are the only person that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Te amo.  -Kandomere_

A chorus of aww’s and squeals of glee met her ears as her cheeks flushed red before she quickly put the card back in the envelope. “Alright, alright… rumor confirmed... “ Before she could say anymore another of the girls one who’d been a bit more quiet piped up.

“You know there’s a lot more being said there than just the card right?”

Cecily wasn’t the only one to look at her with a ‘well?’ expression before she sighed, “How so?”

“My mom owns a flower shop. Rose colors have different meanings.” She began pointing at the different ones in the bouquet, “White means a new beginning, Peach is for sincerity, Coral is for desire…” That one got another chorus of giggle before Cecily hushed them and motioned for her to continue, “Pale pink is for admiration, Lilac is love at first sight..” There was a few ‘awws’ before she continued, “Fuchsia is gratitude and well Red is true love.”

It was that last one that made her cheeks burn even hotter and she twitched when one of the girls wrapped an arm around her shoulders giving her a squeeze. “Alright, can we get back to work please?” They dispersed finally but she felt eyes on her and glanced up in time to see him leaning in the doorway watching her. Cecily couldn’t help the little smile that appeared and Kandomere gave a little bow of his head before he disappeared again.

The last straw of it was near the end of her shift the Captain herself wandering in and  admiring the roses, blinking as she finally glanced up from the stack of invoices she’d been working through Cecily was surprised to see a smirk on her face. “E tu, Captain?”

“Oh I called this one the first time I saw him bringing you lunch.”

Her expression deadpanned and she hung her head, “Are we in trouble?”

“Why? He’s a Fed and you are my employee… I see no conflict of interest. Unless he breaks your heart again, then I might need bail money and a good defense attorney.”

She put a hand over her heart, “Aww Captain I’m touched really. But honestly if he breaks my heart again, I might be up for a murder rap.” Cecily wanted to say she was kidding but this time around she wasn’t so sure. It did however get a chuckle but not from the Captain as both women’s gazes shifted towards the sound she spotted him walking towards them.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, mi amor.”

“No kidding, considering what he just told HQ.”

Cecily’s attention immediately went to Montehugh who was right behind him, which meant they were working. It also meant their evening plans were probably about to be cancelled. She frowned slightly, “Duty calls? And what did he just tell HQ?”

“Yes, I’m afraid…”

“That they could have their badge back if they tried to object to his relationship with you, after he informed them of said relationship… past and present. And how incredibly unprofessional it was to allow Miami PD to put all the blame on your shoulders which cost a very promising officer her career.”

Cecily could have sworn the ground opened up and swallowed her or maybe she was hoping for it when Montehugh finished, he’d told them all of it? And threatened to give up his badge if they tried to interfere? And he’d bitched them out for her losing her badge? Kandomere didn’t even make it to the desk before she stepped out from behind it and grabbed him by the suit jacket sleeve, dragging him out the double doors to the parking garage. “Are you completely insane? You threatened to give up your badge for me?” She didn’t get a chance to say much more because he yanked her in close and kissed her quiet.

When the kiss finally broke and she took a deep breath he cradled one side of her face with his hand, smiling at her. “I did, because there is nothing they can do or say about it. Their the reason we even met, so they can blame themselves but I will not lose you because of some insipid rule about fraternizing.” Brushing his fingers along her cheek he sighed, “And he didn’t tell you all of it. I originally called to see how the evidence gathering for the indictment against Miami PD and the hospitals involved is going.”

Cecily blinked, “Indictment?”

Kandomere nodded slightly, “What my mother pulled out of your back and your heart wasn’t metal Cece.” Tucking some hair back behind her ear he sighed, “It was silicon carbide ceramic.” He watched her for a moment letting those words sink in, she worked in acquisitions it wouldn’t take long for her to put it together.

Her forehead scrunched as those words rolled around in her head until it clicked and all the color left her face, “My… my vest? That’s what nearly killed me?” A faulty vest had nearly taken her life, cost her the man she loved and her baby? It almost too much to take but obviously he knew how she would react because she felt his arm tightening around her waist, holding her close to him.

“Yes as soon as she handed them over to me, I sent them to the lab and we’ve been building a case ever since. You aren’t the only one mi amor, seven other officers have died in the line of duty wearing vests from the same batch yours came from.”

“Seven?!” Cecily couldn’t help the volume of her voice then and she shook her head, it was so irresponsible and dangerous of them to leave those vests out there in use. And they’d known, had to have known cause the doctor would have reported that. Which meant even her files had been doctored as well. “Dios mio,” she unconsciously gripped his upper arms as she forced herself to breath so she didn’t completely lose it; cause for once Cecily didn’t know if it would be tears or screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs. “So wait… is that why you had to tell them about us?”

He shook his head, “I told them about us because they wanted me to come back to headquarters, permanently. I told them that was not going to happen I was quite settled here and of course they wanted to know why.” Which was the truth, once he’d explained Miami and finding her here well they no longer had a leg to stand on, not that they could anyway. It was him and a few select others behind the scenes who bankrolled the Magic Task Force anyway, government approved of course because they certainly couldn’t afford the strain the task force would put on their funds. “Montehugh will be going back though.”

“Wait, Montehugh is going back? But he’s your partner.” That actually hurt Cecily’s heart a bit, she was kind of fond of the big giant of a man. Plus she trusted him to have Kandomere’s back more than she would anyone else. “They can’t separate you two.”

Her concern was touching and he smiled, “He has his own wife and family to get back to besides he can always visit when there’s something big. But on the more immediate side of things it does mean I am going to need a new partner.” Once he was sure he had ahold of her with one arm he reached into his coat and pulled out a set of credentials, handing them over so she could see them.

She watched him when he mentioned the more immediate problem as he pulled something out of his coat and when he handed her the leather protector and she flipped it open all the air left her lungs. Blinking once then twice she immediately shot her gaze to his face before licking her lips, “¿Qué?” The credentials were sparkling new with a picture of her face and the title Agent Cecily Delgado.

Her reaction was better than he expected and he smiled, “What do you say Cece, wanna be my partner again?” He’d been working on this for weeks now even when they’d not been speaking he couldn’t think of anyone better to recruit than Cecily. They  needed good agents who knew how to talk with locals, thought on their feet and listened to their instincts; Cecily did all that in spades. Of course they knew of his intentions to recruit her and they’d tried to use that argument too but he’d been prepared and shot down every excuse they could come up with.  What he hadn’t prepared for was her reaction when she squealed and practically launched herself into him, thankfully the arm around her helped to stabilize them both as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

“Of course I would!”

Cecily was just entirely overwhelmed with the the emotions she couldn’t even name them, but top of the list was just sheer joy. She was going to be out in the field again, with a badge; sure not a police badge but still it would let her help people. Cece didn’t even resist when he kissed her before finally letting her legs release and he put her back on her feet. It wasn’t till the kiss broke it hit her and she frowned, “Wait...what about..”

“Handled. There will be no issues with our relationship, no punishment. So long as we do our jobs, they can’t say anything.”

She almost kissed him again but stopped short suddenly snapping back to awareness that not only where in they in the police parking garage but right outside the doors where Montehugh, Captain Perez and all her coworkers were standing. Stealing a peek out of the corner of her eye she could see them all watching, giggling and grinning which made her groan softly, “So much for not embarrassing myself.”  

He chuckled softly brushing a hand over her hair, “It isn’t as if they didn’t already know we were involved mi amor. Hard to embarrass yourself when the cat is out of the bag besides if it bothers you.” He turned his gaze directly towards the group and all but the Captain and Montehugh snapped back to work.

Cecily blinked some and glanced over when he did before she giggled, “Well I suppose that does have it perks. Wait… you said duty calls earlier does that mean?”

Kandomere nodded and motioned back towards the doors, “Get your stuff. We’ll swing by the house so you can change and pack a bag, we need to go.”

She practically ran the few feet flinging the door open and grabbing her bag, helmet before Montehugh stopped her.

“Don’t let him boss you around too much kiddo.”

Flashing him a grin she chuckled, “ Who do you think taught him how to boss people around?” When his eyebrows went up and his gaze shifted she giggled some before turning her attention to the Captain. The older woman held up a hand to stop her from speaking.

“You’re still employed here and will be when you get back, we’re just gonna work on a flex time schedule; now you’d better run before he leaves you behind.”

“Not gonna happen, he’ll have to deal with me when he gets back and he doesn't want that.” Giving a wave she ran out the door before Kandomere motioned her towards the car, “But my bike..”

“It will be perfectly safe here, we have to be at the airport in 45 minutes, Cece.”

Crinkling her nose she sighed but climbed into the car, tossing her stuff into the backseat, “Fine but if anything happens to my baby you owe me a new one.” The chuckle she got in response was all before he was backing them out of the parking spot and speeding off towards his house. It took her less than 5 minutes once they arrived to change and toss some spare clothes into a bag, grab a nice dress pants outfit from the closet at his insistence and they were headed out the door again. Back in the car and break neck speeds to the airport before they were driving towards a waiting private jet, climbing out Cece whistled, “Really?”

Grabbing her bag before he could she slipped it over her shoulders along with her dress pants bag as well before they headed on board the plane. Cecily handed over her stuff so he could put them away and sat down in one of the seats before he sat down next to her.  The pilot appeared from the front asking if they were ready to go and once Kandomere gave him the nod he disappeared again. She actually hated flying and wasn’t the least bit surprised when he held out his hand to her. Placing her hand in his she felt him squeeze it, shifting her gaze to him he smiled.

“Ready, partner?”

Cece couldn’t help smiling before giving his hand a squeeze in return, “Ready.”


End file.
